Love Has No Boundaries
by xfiledino
Summary: -Chapter 18 UP- Kagome goes home for a vacation, but leaves InuYasha longing for her. A new enemy arrives with plans of malice. Can InuYasha save Kagome from his evil clutches? Will any of the Tenchi gals fall for Miroku?
1. Everyone Needs Time Apart

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi did and is doing a great job on the show. This is just my own interpretation.  
  
Love Has No Boundaries  
  
Chapter 1: Everyone needs time apart  
  
"Look, I'm going on a family vacation. FAMILY doesn't include you!"  
  
"But. Uh, what am I supposed to do while you're gone?"  
  
InuYasha was standing in front of the well with his feet spread apart, arms crossed, golden eyes transfixed on her, and ears pointed in her direction. Kagome was standing in front of him staring into his golden eyes, hands on hips. He didn't look too impressed; actually, he looked sad and hurt.  
  
"Well, do whatever it is that you usually do whenever I'm not around."  
  
"You mean sit in a tree by the well and wait for you to come back," he thought. He knew he couldn't admit that to her, that she was the only reason that he did anything. It made him proud and happy to protect her from all the demons in his world. He had hoped that she thought of him as her hero. He already knew that her little brother, Sota, thought that he was cool. He smiled at that last thought.  
  
"What are you smiling about? You think this is funny, don't you? I'm running late, my fr.. family is going to leave me if I don't get there soon." Oh know, I almost spilled the beans there; I can't tell him that I'm not really going on a family vacation Kagome thought. I want to bring him along, but if my mother found out that a boy was going camping with me, she'd freak. Wait, I go camping with him and Miroku all the time and its not like I would be alone with him. But I would rather be alone with him, spending quality time getting to know each other.  
  
InuYasha quickly hid his smile and tried to change his thoughts to what was going on at the present time. "No, I don't think this is funny. I was just thinking about something, that's all. What about the jewel? How am I supposed to find the pieces without you here?"  
  
Kagome got a surprised look on her face, but that quickly changed to a saddened look. "Is that all I'm good for, finding the jewel? I know I'm not much of a fighter and you always end up saving me every time we're in danger. I'm grateful for that, really." She turned her gaze to the ground. "I'm sorry if I'm such a burden on you. You always have to wait for me to catch up to you or you have to carry me on your back. I just. oh never mind. You don't care about my feelings."  
  
"Kagome." InuYasha's face changed from sad to that of surprise. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was grateful that he had saved her life the numerous times that he had, but here she was saying that she was a burden on him. Ok, so he wasn't very good at expressing his emotions. He really did like having her around and he had wanted to spend some quality time with her preferably alone. Only one problem stood in his way; trying to convince her to let him go back in time with her. He knew they couldn't relax in his time, and he wasn't sure if they could relax in hers, but he knew that was their best option.  
  
Kagome started to cry and had her hands on her face. She turned away from him and sat on the ground. Her mind raced, "Why am I crying? I'm being such a big baby. How can he know just how much he means to me? That I think about him every moment of every day? How much I want to get my hands on his chest? Ack I have got to stop thinking those things. He's not that kind of guy, and I've never even kissed a guy before. He can be so cute sometimes, and then he opens his mouth and ruins everything. He's such a jerk, but I think I'm in lov.. I mean I like him."  
  
InuYasha walked over and crouched beside her. He wanted to put his arm around her, but he figured that she'd just push him away, so he kept his distance. "Kagome, don't cry. You're not a burden to me. You may not know how to fight, but your getting very good with the bow and arrow. That's good enough for me. Besides, there have been a few battles that we wouldn't have won without you. You know we all would have perished in Naraku's miasma if it hadn't been for you and your arrow. You said it yourself; we all need to work together to defeat Naraku. I think you have more powers inside that you don't know of yet. We just need to find them and pull them out of hiding."  
  
She dried her eyes and looked over at him. "You really think so? Tell me, do you like having me around?"  
  
"Uh, well, you see.." He choked over his words. Of course he liked having her around. He liked it a lot. That's why he always put up a fight when she tried to go back to her own time. Not to mention the fact that he was scared that she would find another guy in her time and never return to him. He couldn't bear the thought of that happening. All it would take is for some prissy, incredibly handsome, non-violent guy to sweep Kagome off of her feet and it would be history for InuYasha. "Think fast, what can I say to keep her here or find out whether she likes me or not?" he thought.  
  
"You don't like having me around, do you? I knew it, look just leave me alone." She got up and headed over to the well. Continuing in a soft, yet sad voice. "I'm late and I really need to get cleaned up before I leave." Her voice then went from sad to harsh and demanding. "Don't you dare follow me or I'll say the "S" word!"  
  
She need not say anything further. He really hated it when she told him to sit, but he did realize that it was necessary at times. He got up, walked over, got in front of her and tried to look into her eyes, but her head was titled towards the ground. He put his hand under her chin and tried to nudge it so that she would look at him. After a few moments, she gave in and shifted her head up and gazed into his eyes. He dropped his hand and gazed back at her. He could see the sadness that was revealed.  
  
"Kagome, I'm no good at showing my emotions. You should know that. I do like having you around. I want you to go home and have a good time with your family and friends. I'll be waiting for you when you get back." He had lowered his voice and added a cheerful glee to his expression. While looking into her eyes, he had realized that she was not his girlfriend. Oh how he wanted her to be, but he figured that he didn't have a chance in hell with her. Ok, so maybe he did have a chance, but he'd have to change his attitude really quick. He thought that giving in and letting her go was his best chance at the moment. He'd have to think up another solution later or risk loosing her for good, and he couldn't stand that thought.  
  
"Uh, wait a minute, did he just give in?" Her expression lightened up a bit as she continued to gaze into his eyes. "I've never known him to give in. Is he sick? Just look at those big beautiful golden eyes of his." She felt her knees giving in and her insides turning to goo. "He's so. cute. What's wrong with me? Wrong with me; what's wrong with him? Why doesn't he grab me and hug me? Shoot I'd go for a kiss. no, we're just friends. Stop thinking about that, we're actually having a descent conversation for once."  
  
"Inu.Yasha, I've never heard you talk like that before. Aren't you going to get mad or jealous and follow me?"  
  
He still held his soft expression, but he added a slight smile to his face. "Look, I've just realized that you're not my girlfriend and I have no right to treat you like we're married or something. You think I'm a jerk and you're probably right, but that's how I've always been, and I don't know any other way to live."  
  
"InuYasha, I'm glad you've finally opened up to me." She put a slight smile on her face and raised her hand to touch his cheek. She let her hand linger for a few moments before she started to drop it, but he caught it and wrapped his hand around hers. The feel of his hand on hers sent shivers down her spine. She just wanted to stay like that, with him, forever.  
  
The feel of her hand on his cheek had turned his insides to goo. He had been careful not to let her gaze get to him, but that was proving to be a very hard task. She had a meaningful gleam in her eyes, that, usually turned him to mush, but this time he was trying to keep his composure. She started to drop her hand, and he really wanted to hold onto it, to feel the softness and warmth for a while longer. He grabbed her hand just before it went back to her side, and it made him weak in the knees. He just wanted to crumble into her arms right there, but he stayed put and kept a steady gaze on her lovely eyes.  
  
They gazed at each other for what felt like an eternity. He started moving closer to her; noticing this, she began to blush. His heart melted at the sight of her blushing. He really wanted to kiss her, but he wasn't sure how far she'd let him get before she pushed him away. He drew in closer and slowly drew her body to his. He began to think that she might actually let him kiss her. At that moment, she shook her head and pushed him away.  
  
"What am I doing? I'm running late, I really need to get going." She walked over to the well and sat down on one of the edges. She swung her legs over the side. "I'll be back in one week. I'm not running out on you and I promise that I'll be back." With that she hopped off the side of the well and into its murky depths.  
  
He stared after her feeling a little embarrassed of himself. "I'm such an idiot. What made me think that she would let me kiss her?" She looked so lovely and vulnerable; he just wanted her to stay there with him, locked in a trance while they stared into each other's eyes. That wasn't the first time he had felt like kissing her, and the outcome was the same both times. He figured that it was just his lot in life and that she probably thought he was a disgusting pervert. He wished he could convince her otherwise; it was just that she looked so luscious and tantalizing. He just wanted to pull her close to his body, wrap her in his arms, feel her warmth against him, feel her curves, and drink in her scent.  
  
His thoughts quickly turned into a daydream. He saw himself standing in the exact same spot with her. She let him pull her close to his body. He could feel her heart beating faster as he gazed into her eyes. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and took a deep breath. The smell of jasmine flowers came off of her and entwined into his nostrils. He closed his eyes so as to keep that moment locked in his memory. After a few moments, he opened his eyes and turned his gaze back to hers. She was blushing, a very alluring shade of red. It was the look that he often longed for, the look that made his heart melt. He took another deep breath and drew his face closer to hers. She closed her eyes. He was a little startled by this, but kept bringing his head toward hers. Finally their lips met and he kissed her very softly at first. After a few moments, he got up his courage and pressed his lips a little harder on hers. A few moments after, he drew back and looked at her again; this time she was blushing a brighter red and had a slight smile on her face.  
  
He shook his head. "Come on, quit daydreaming. She's never going to let me kiss her like that." He touched his lips with the fingers of his right hand. "It felt so real though. Her smell, that flowery smell that I like so much, that I often long for when she's not around. Ah, I want to go on this camping trip with her. Can I think of a good excuse to follow her, without her thinking that I'm angry or jealous? No, not really, that's the first thing that she will think of once she sees me." He decided that he had better think about how to go to her without any suspicions.  
  
He jumped up in the air and went into the forest a little ways and found a tree ledge to alighted upon. Propping himself against the tree, he set to figuring out a way to spend the week with her.  
  
Back at the shrine, Kagome had just gotten out of the shower and was running around with a towel wrapped around her, trying to find an outfit to wear. Her mind was still on that last moment with InuYasha. All during her shower, she was yelling at herself for pushing him away. She really did want him to kiss her, but she felt so awkward about it. She had never felt so close to a guy before. Why did he always act like such a jerk toward her? Did he really think that she would find another guy in her time and forget about him? She figured that he did. Then again, she had been on a couple of dates with Hojo.  
  
She threw on a pair of dark blue shorts, a light blue t-shirt and a pair of hiking boots. As she started packing a suitcase, she continued to think about InuYasha. She wondered how his kiss would feel, if it was as soft and warm as she had often imagined. "Oh man, he probably thinks that I'm a big fluke. How could I push him away from me just as he was about to kiss me? Maybe he wasn't trying to kiss me at all, maybe he was just going to hug me and take the jewel, again. I'd like to think that he was going to kiss me, that way I won't spend the next week angry with him. Ok, I have to get him out of my head. I'm going to spend the next couple days camping with friends. He told me to have a good time and that's what I plan on doing. Case closed!"  
  
Try as she might, she still couldn't get that moment out of her head. She found herself drifting into a daydream. She was standing by the well with him, where they just were an hour before. She was staring into his lovely golden eyes. His hands were on hers and he slowly pulled her body closer to his. She could feel her heart beating faster the closer she got to him. When her body had reached his, he wrapped his arms around her and gave a deep breath. She closed her eyes and after a few moments their lips met. She thought his lips felt soft and warm. He pressed harder and she could feel herself start to shake. He pulled back and started kissing her neck, fleeting kisses down to her collarbone, and back again till once again his lips joined with hers. After a few moments he pulled back, she opened her eyes and could feel her cheeks getting warm. She added a satisfying smile to her expression as she gazed at him.  
  
"Kagome. Kagome are you listening to me? I told you your friends were here."  
  
"Huh? What? Oh, thank you mom. Tell them I'll be right there." 


	2. Strange Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Tenchi. Rumiko Takahashi has done and is doing a great job on InuYasha. Ryoe Tsukimura did a wonderful job on the Tenchi Muyo series. This is just my own story.  
  
I'd like to thank my editor: Pogomalkav  
  
Love Has No Boundaries  
  
Chapter 2: Strange Friends  
Miroku and Shippo found InuYasha up in a tree by the Bone Eaters Well later that afternoon. To them, it looked like he was hard at work thinking about something.  
  
"Is she gone again?" Shippo asked.  
  
"What did you do this time?" Miroku added.  
  
InuYasha looked down at them. He would be damned if those two were going to ruin his plans of spending the week with Kagome. "I didn't do anything." With that comment both Shippo and Miroku shot him the "I don't believe you" look. "Look, she said she was going on a family vacation. So I let her go. Got a problem with that?"  
  
"What do you mean, you let her go?" Miroku asked. In the time that he had known InuYasha, he had never once seen him give in and let her have her way. He always put up a fight and ended up in a shouting match with her, which usually ended with him face down in a two-inch deep hole. It was hard to believe that InuYasha would just let her go without a second thought. Suddenly a thought occurred to him; she probably told him to sit so that she could leave, and he wants us to believe that he was trying to be a nice guy for once.  
  
"I mean what I said. I let her go. She'll be back in one week. I think we can live without her till then. Besides, she needs to spend time with her friends." He trailed his gaze from them back to the tree branch and returned his thoughts to that last moment with her. He didn't want to lose that memory, but he did wish to enhance it.  
  
"She told you to sit, didn't she?" Shippo asked. He also knew that InuYasha wasn't one to give up so easily. He figured that InuYasha had gotten in Kagome's way, when she tried to go home, and she had to resort to making him sit to get her way. He looked up at the older demon and noticed that he looked hurt. He had also noticed a hint of sadness in his voice, but for some reason he was trying very hard to hide it.  
  
"No, she didn't. Neither of you have to believe me, cause I know what happened and that's all that matters. Now, leave me alone. I have some thinking to do."  
  
"Ah ha," thought Miroku, "Now the truth comes out. He let her go and now his brain is working over time to try to figure out a way to get her back. But wait, how come he looks sad? Did she do something to him? No, I've never known Kagome to do anything to him, other then tell him to sit. He must not be able to comprehend what he did and he's trying to compensate for it. I wonder if there is more to this story."  
  
"Are you going to follow her? You know, if what you say really happened, then she won't like you following her. She'll think you're jealous."  
  
InuYasha looked at the priest, growled, and showed him his fangs. "Grr, shut up Miroku. I'm not jealous. What do I have to be jealous about?" He shifted his gaze back to the tree limb and lowered his voice. "She's not my girlfriend. I can't stop her from seeing other guys in her time. What can she possibly see in a half-breed like me? She thinks I'm a jerk and she probably hates me right now." He let his thoughts trail off; he thought he had already said too much.  
  
He continued to think about what Kagome must be saying to her friends about him, if she was saying anything at all. "He's a big perverted jerk. Why would I go out with him? You should have seen him, drawing me close, trying to kiss me. Yuck, good thing I pushed him away from me just in time." He closed his eyes and could picture her, making faces to show that she was disgusted with him. "Boy am I going to get it when she gets back. No, I want to go to her and tell her to forgive me for being so forward. Will she forgive me? Got to get to her."  
  
"InuYasha, are you listening to me?" Miroku was saying and InuYasha looked at him, not noticing that he was now sporting a very bright red blush. "I was just saying that you should find a way to go to her, without her thinking that you are jealous. Then you should pull her aside and have a nice one on one chat with her, alone. Seems to me that the two of you need to tell each other your feelings. Doesn't it seem that way to you, Shippo?"  
  
"Huh, yeah I guess. But why does he have to get her alone? Why can't he just say what's on his mind in front of everyone?" Shippo asked and was now totally confused. He was still young and thus didn't understand how adult relationships worked. It seemed to him that InuYasha liked Kagome and vise versa, but he didn't understand why they acted like they hated each other. It was very apparent that InuYasha liked protecting her and in some ways Shippo thought that was a good thing.  
  
Miroku looked at Shippo. "I'll explain it to you when you're older!" He then glanced back up at InuYasha. Shippo just shrugged and decided he'd keep his mouth closed and listen to their conversation.  
  
InuYasha looked surprised. "F... Feelings for each other." He changed his expression back to the sad look from before. "I told you, she hates me. What makes you think that she's going to want to have a chat with me, alone? I can see it now, I go to have a chat with her and she slaps me, tells me to sit, and then exclaims that she never wants to see me again. I can't live with that."  
  
"InuYasha, you're being too hard on yourself. She doesn't hate you, far from it actually. She does think you are a jerk, but that's only because of the way you treat her. If you treated her with more respect then she'd really be falling for you!" Miroku was hoping InuYasha would see the errors in his mannerisms toward Kagome.  
  
"What are you talking about priest? Do you know something that I don't know? Cause if you do, you'd better share it with me. If you don't, then I'll pound you. Has she been talking to you about me?"  
  
"Wait, no she hasn't been talking to me about you. It's the way you two interact with each other. Any half-brained dimwit can see she adores you and you her. If you would only get over yourself then you could see it too. I have a feeling that you already know how she feels, but you are denying it."  
  
"You got the half-brained dimwit part right, you idiot."  
  
Miroku let that comment slide, and Shippo let go a little snicker, but quickly cleared his throat as Miroku shot him an evil glance. Miroku looked at InuYasha again. "Look, I'm just trying to help you. But I can see that you don't want help. Come on Shippo lets leave him to wallow in his own self-pity. Maybe one day he will come to his senses and start treating Kagome better."  
  
Shippo jumped on Miroku's back as the priest turned around and started walking towards Kaeda's village. InuYasha watched them go. He was glad that they were finally leaving him alone. What did that priest know about women? He's the one who goes up to any woman he sees and asks her to bear his child. He recalled the time that Miroku had asked Kagome to bear his child. She had rejected him then, but did she want Miroku now? He was beginning to get a headache just thinking about that possibility, not to mention the effect that it had on his brain. He began to imagine Kagome pregnant, with Miroku's child, and the two of them hanging all over each other, kissing and hugging. They were taunting him. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He closed his eyes and tried hard to get that thought out of his head by remembering his earlier daydream.  
  
***  
  
The tents had been set up and bags unpacked. Kagome was cooking dinner, a scrumptious mix of fried rice, vegetables, beef, and shrimp. Huca was sitting at the table cutting various vegetables for a salad. Ayeka had set out into the woods to find some firewood so that they could build a blazing fire. Ryoko had found a beach lounge chair, propped it up near the site of where the fire would be, grabbed a walkman and headphones, placed the earphones in her ears, turned the walkman on, laid on the chair, and quickly drifted into her own world.  
  
Kagome was startled to hear a loud bass sound, which sounded muffled to her. She turned around to find Ryoko lying on a lounge chair. Then she glanced up and noticed the earphones. She wondered what in the world the girl could be listening to, but she just turned back around and continued fixing dinner. Huca had also turned around to look at Ryoko, but she figured that the girl wasn't doing any harm. As long as her and Ayeka weren't shouting at each other, then it didn't matter. She too went back to what she was doing.  
  
Ayeka returned from her firewood jaunt in the woods with arms full of kindling. She laid the wood in the spot she had designated as the firewood pile, which was to the left of the fire circle. Then she noticed Ryoko lying on a lounge chair. "Ryoko, why don't you get up and help out?" After a matter of seconds with no response from Ryoko, Ayeka then noticed the thumping noise and the earphones. She walked over to Ryoko, grabbed the earphones, and pulled them away from her ears.  
  
Ryoko was startled, but when she saw who it was that had disturbed her, she changed her attitude and sat up. "Listen here Princess, I was listening to that. What gives you the right to come over here and take these from me?" She snatched the earphones from Ayeka's hand and held them in front of her face. "Don't tell me it's because you're a Princess, cause you have no jurisdiction here!"  
  
Ayeka pushed Ryoko's hand away from her face. She was getting mad at Ryoko. "Oh. you. how dare you? Your just lying around like the useless demon you are. What was that junk you were listening to? You know your going to destroy your hearing listening to it that loud."  
  
"What, are you my mommy now? Why do you care about what I do to my hearing? Useless demon, you say? I recall saving your hide once or twice, so don't give me that junk. As for what I was listening to, it is some guy called Rob Zombie; I liked his name so I grabbed the CD. Do you have a problem with that, princess?"  
  
Kagome and Huca had heard the start of the conversation. Both had stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the other girls. Ryoko was now standing in front of Ayeka, who had her hands on her hips. They were staring at each other and the friction going between the two was odvious. Ryoko balled her fists. Noticing this, Kagome decided to intervene. She went over and stepped between the two, both shoulders pointed towards them. "Please stop you two. This is our vacation. Ayeka, Ryoko wasn't hurting anything by lying there. You didn't have to disturb her." Ryoko started to snicker, but Kagome continued, "Ryoko will have clean-up detail tonight after dinner. So you can let her go back to what she was doing."  
  
Ryoko stopped snickering at that and her face turned to that of surprise. "What, m.. me, clean-up detail? Your kidding right."  
  
Kagome faced her and put a very stern look on her face. "I don't think I stuttered and I'm not joking. YOU HAVE CLEAN-UP DETAIL TONIGHT! Tomorrow you will cook, Huca will clean and so forth and so on. We are on this camping trip to have fun, but we all need to work together."  
  
Ryoko crossed her arms and said, grumpily, "Yeah, whatever." She sat on the lounge chair, laid down, inserted the earphones back into her ears, turned on the music with the volume set on high, and started head banging to the music.  
  
"Good plan, Kagome. That Ryoko can be so lazy at times." Ayeka had kept from laughing at the demons obvious defeat, but now she was sporting an amused smile. Kagome looked at her. "Why did you call her a useless demon?"  
  
"Oops," Ayeka thought, "What have I done? I wasn't supposed to say anything about what Ryoko is. Ok, this is not a big problem. What does it matter if they know she's a demon? They would probably think I'm making it up. No big deal."  
  
"Because she is a useless demon. I don't know if you know any demons, but Ryoko is one you need to watch out for."  
  
Kagome thought that that comment was very odd. She started thinking, "I felt the cold shiver of a demon the first time I met Ryoko, but I shrugged it off because I thought I was just paranoid."  
  
"You mean she's a real live demon?" Huca was now very interested in the conversation. She had heard of demons in school, but she had never thought they existed in real life. Now she relished the thought of actually being friends with a demon.  
  
Ayeka looked at her. "Why yes, she's a real live demon. Haven't you ever seen a real demon before?" With that question she had looked at both girls.  
  
Huca replied, "I've read about them in fairy tales and heard about them from legends, but I never thought they existed in real life. This is so cool!"  
  
Kagome didn't know how she should answer. Of course she'd seen demons, plenty of them. Heck, she had a half-demon admirer, or so she thought. "Yeah, I've heard of them also. I've seen a couple here and there. It was nothing exciting though."  
  
Huca looked at her friend. "Kagome, you never told me that you've seen demons before. That's so cool."  
  
Ayeka was staring at Kagome. She remembered what Washu had said, "Kagome seems to be a very important person. I'm picking up a demonic vibe from her aura; this could mean that she is a friend of demons. I am also picking up some sort of spiritual powers from her. The space-time continuum is being disturbed and I think that this girl has something to do with it; I think she can travel back in time."  
  
"Yeah, well, its not like it happens every day or anything. So its no big deal." Ok, so it did happen every day, but her friends didn't know that. Furthermore they didn't need to know. She liked her secret life; she liked battling demons day in and day out. She'd grown accustomed to InuYasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and their strange world. She didn't want to change her life for anything.  
  
"Kagome, are you really as sick as your grandfather says? Do you really have gout, diabetes, or any of that other stuff he claims you have?"  
  
"Gout?" Ayeka looked surprised as she glanced from Huca to Kagome. "She doesn't look sick to me. Kagome, is your grandfather telling stories?"  
  
Kagome was blushing and looking at the ground. She had forgotten about her grandfather's lies to try to hide the fact that she went back in time. She didn't understand why he told each person that she had a different disease. She had heard the rumors going around school that she was going to die any day now. Her friends had often wondered why she bothered going to school at all. "Well, I'm not as sick as he says I am."  
  
"You can say that again. I don't think you would have come on this trip if you were as sick as he claims." Huca was now thoroughly confused. She had never believed the stories that Kagome's grandfather told. But she did think that it was weird that Kagome often disappeared for days or weeks at a time and didn't go to school, so she had accepted the stories as fact.  
  
"Yeah, why is your grandfather telling stories? Is he hiding something for you?" Again, Ayeka remembered what Washu had said about Kagome being able to go back in time. However, Washu wasn't too sure what the girl was using as her teleportation device. All Ayeka knew was that Washu had seemed very excited to find out what the teleportation device was and where it was located.  
  
"Uh, what makes you think he's hiding something for me? Why would he do that?" Kagome was now looking at both girls. She was thinking about how much she would like to kill her grandfather, but he was acting on good intentions, so she couldn't be too mad with him.  
  
"Oh, its just the look on your face, that's all. But if you say he's not hiding anything, then he's not hiding anything." Ayeka wasn't content with that answer, but she figured that she wouldn't get anything further from Kagome at the present time. She walked past both girls and set about gathering more firewood.  
  
Huca nodded and turned back to chopping vegetables. Kagome returned to fixing dinner and was glad that both girls had stopped that conversation. She didn't want them to prod any further into her secret life, and she was running out of excuses. She hoped that they wouldn't ask further questions as the days went by, but she knew that this subject would come up again.  
  
"Hey Kagome," Huca said, "Don't you think that those two are weird? I mean Ryoko calls Ayeka a princess and Ayeka calls Ryoko a demon. Plus they are always fighting. I wonder what Ryoko meant by that comment about her saving Ayeka's life before."  
  
"Its hard to tell. But don't you think its odd; we just met them a couple weeks ago around the same time we got that ditsy English teacher Mrs. Mihoshi. What about that new guy in class? Didn't he show up around the same time also?"  
  
"Come to think about it, yeah. All of them showed up at around the same time. What is his name again? Tenko?"  
  
"No, I don't think that's it. Tenki maybe? No, that doesn't sound right. Hum.."  
  
Meanwhile, Ryoko had been listening to their entire conversation with growing enthusiasm. She had turned down the volume of the music, but made it look like she was still lost in her own world. She had also remembered what Washu had told them about Kagome, and she wanted to find out if the girl really was a friend of demons. Now that the conversation had turned in Tenchi's direction, she got up and got behind Huca.  
  
"His name is Tenchi." Both girls turned around to find Ryoko standing, hands on hips, behind Huca. "What's wrong with him, huh? Do you have a problem with him?"  
  
"No, no problem. Wait a minute, you like him, don't you Ryoko?" Huca could see Ryoko starting to blush.  
  
Ryoko put her hands on her cheeks and started to smile, but one look at the other girls made her change the grin to a frown. "That's none of your business. Unless you like him too; if so I'll have to fight you for him."  
  
Both girls shook their hands in front of their faces and said, "No, you can have him." Huca added, "Yeah, Kagome already has a boyfriend and I'm still looking. I'm not in any big hurry, however. I'll find a guy eventually."  
  
Kagome was now sporting a very bright blush, "I. I have a boyfriend?"  
  
"Yeah," Huca had turned around to look at her. She noticed that Kagome was now blushing, "you and Hojo, remember? The two of you have been out on a few dates, right?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. But that doesn't make him my boyfriend. Besides, I don't have time for a boyfriend."  
  
"Ah ha," Ryoko was now very interested, "you like another guy, don't you?"  
  
Kagome's blush became brighter and she could feel her cheeks getting very warm. Was it that apparent? She guessed that it was. "Uh, what makes you think that Ryoko?"  
  
"It's written all over your face, that's why. Come on tell me, who's the mystery man?"  
  
"Mystery man? There is no mystery man. I'm way too busy for a guy to keep up with me, much less me keep up with him. Besides, I'm only seventeen years old. I think I have plenty of time to find a boyfriend." Kagome hoped that Ryoko wouldn't try to prod any further into her personal life, but she figured that it was useless. She knew one half-demon, a kitsune and had fought plenty of full demons, thus she knew how they acted and how stubborn they can be.  
  
Ryoko had a sarcastic tone, "Yeah, right!" She didn't believe Kagome's explanation and wished to pry further. She was really curious to know if Kagome had a demon admirer. Ryoko smiled at that thought and wondered if he would get jealous and follow Kagome. Ryoko decided that he most likely would get jealous, if he was a full demon. Ryoko got excited at that thought; she wanted to meet this guy to find out if Kagome had good taste in men.  
  
"You don't have to believe me." Kagome turned around and stirred the meal she was preparing. After a few moments of silence, she announced that dinner was ready.  
  
Ayeka had returned with another armload of firewood. She dropped the wood off in the woodpile and noticed that the other girls had started preparing plates of food. She went over, prepared a plate, sat at the picnic table, and started eating.  
  
They ate in silence for a good while before anyone said anything. "So, do we have specific sleeping arrangements?" Huca asked because she figured that if Ryoko and Ayeka shared a tent, then no one would get any sleep. One look at Kagome affirmed that she also had the same thought.  
  
"I figured that you and Ayeka could share one tent and Ryoko and myself could share the other, if that's fine with everyone."  
  
"That's fine with me." Ryoko said, she figured that would give her a chance to prod the girl further about her admirer.  
  
"Yeah, sure I guess." Ayeka didn't sound like she liked the idea, but she really didn't want to spend the night in the same tent as Ryoko. After a few minutes of silent contemplation, Ayeka nodded and smiled. "Actually, Kagome that's a great plan."  
  
Kagome couldn't figure out why Ayeka sounded like she hated the tent arrangements and wondered if Ayeka and Ryoko really liked each other, but liked putting on a show for other people. She figured that simply couldn't be. She had noticed that Ryoko was tensing up and had tightened her fists, as if she was ready to fight Ayeka, just before dinner.  
  
Content with the tent arrangements, the group finished eating dinner, then spilt up the clean-up chores. Ryoko set to washing dishes and Huca helped by drying them. Ayeka and Kagome were over at the fire circle. After about ten minutes, they had a brilliant blaze going. The girls found some chairs, placed them around the fire, and sat down to relax. Having finished the dishes, Huca and Ryoko joined them at the fire. 


	3. Devious Plots

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Tenchi Muyo, Outlaw Star, or G Gundam. Their writes did a wonderful job on each of those shows.  
  
Wow!! I just posted this story the other day and I already have 2 reviews. They both were pleading me to post some more. Just a little bit of info, I have already written a lot of this story. Most of it needs to be revised. I will post every couple of days or so. I just don't want to get ahead of myself. I still need to finish writing it!! Ok, without further ado, here's the next chapter, enjoy!!  
  
Love Has No Boundaries  
  
Chapter 3: Devious Plots  
  
A couple of campsites away from Kagome's group, two men were contently watching the girls. They had arrived around an hour after Kagome's group and had quickly set up their tents and equipment. Now, they were sitting in the dark with binoculars.  
  
"That one with the blue spiked hair is cute. I bet she's the demon," said the man with red hair. He was wearing a gold cape and had scars on his face and arms.  
  
According to their data, the group consisted of one demon space pirate, one Jurai princess, and two Earthlings. They had planned on having a hard time with both the princess and the demon, but they figured that the other two girls would be easy to kidnap. Kagome was their target. They thought they had picked out the demon, but they were having trouble picking out the princess. They were going to wait till the girls went to bed, then they were going to sneak over to their campsite and place listening devices in various places.  
  
"She is cute, but she's probably very dangerous. We will have to watch our backs. If we could just figure out which one is the princess then we could narrow down which one is Kagome. Planting the bugs will help us with that. Don't loose sight of our mission because the girls are cute. Remember, we have to kidnap all of them," said the other man, who was wearing a long red cape and black gloves with square holes in the back. His hair was spiked with a red headband that was tied behind his head, the ends hung down his back.  
  
"Oh come on," the other one said, "I never get to have any fun. They're all cute; maybe one will want me."  
  
"Yeah right," Domon thought. "All I want is a Gundam fight with that guy who kidnapped Rain. He's making me kidnap these girls before he'll fight me. This is the only way I can get Rain back, but I don't like to kidnap innocent looking girls. That guy is cunning. I wonder what Gene's story is." He looked at the other man and said, "By the way, why are you here?"  
  
"Oh, uh, well, it's a long story." Gene thought back. He wondered how he ended up on this planet to begin with. "I think I would just make you confused if I told you."  
  
"If you don't want to tell me that's ok. I was just wondering. What I want to know is why these girls are important. None of them look capable of doing anything, other than that demon, maybe. What is so important about that Kagome girl?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't like this kidnapping thing though. If that guy hadn't captured my ship and partners, then I wouldn't be doing this." Gene put the binoculars down, made a fist with his right hand and punched his left hand. "What did that guy do to you?"  
  
Domon watched Gene and suddenly realized that he might have an ally in the other man. It seemed to him that Gene hated that Masaru guy also. "He kidnapped my partner as well. All I want to do is beat him in a Gundam fight."  
  
"Gundam fight?" Gene looked at Domon with a surprised look. He had no idea what Domon was talking about. He thought that he had landed on a very strange planet. He glanced back in the direction of Kagome's camp. "Anyway, it seems as if we are both in the same boat. Both of our partners have been kidnapped. I have a bad feeling about that Masaru character. I say we go along with his plans, but if it seems like he's going to kill or even hurt them, then we should gang together to protect them. What do you say?"  
  
Domon looked back at Kagome's camp and watched the girls for a few moments in silence. He figured that Gene was probably right. He didn't know how good Gene was in a fight, but as long as he got Rain back then it didn't matter. "Ok, sounds good to me. I'm always up for a fight." He glanced at Gene, "You any good?"  
  
Gene glanced at him, "Yeah, I'm pretty good with a gun. How about you?"  
  
"I'm a Gundam fighter. Of course I can fight."  
  
Both men looked back at Kagome's camp. Gene thought about what Domon said for a few moments. He decided he'd better ask what a Gundam was, since he had no idea. "Uh, what is a Gundam? You have to realize that this is my first time on this planet, so I don't know of your customs."  
  
"Oh, I wasn't aware of that. A Gundam is, well essentially a robot, but the person inside makes it move." Domon went on to explain how a Gundam moves and what they were used for.  
  
Gene was thoroughly confused, but he understood the basics of it. "So, you know how to fight?"  
  
"Ha ha, yeah, I'm a martial artist." Domon chuckled then quickly stopped as he wondered what Masaru was doing to Rain. "He better not be hurting her," he thought.  
  
"Cool, then we will have a fighting chance." Gene hoped that meant that Domon was good in a fight, but he figured that he'd have to trust the guy till the time came. He picked the binoculars back up and began looking at the girls again.  
  
After another hour, it looked as if the girls were going to bed, so the men decided to wait a while before they set out to plant bugs in their camp site.  
  
*******  
  
Back in the Warring States era, InuYasha was still up in the same tree as he was in when Miroku and Shippo had left him. It had gotten late and he was mad at himself for not going to Kagome earlier. "I don't know anything about her world." He thought, "I can't go to her tonight. I'd just get lost. I will go first thing in the morning though. I need to see her again. I hope she forgives me." He continued to think about that last moment with her till he fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, Miroku found InuYasha by the well, looking as though he was going to jump in. "I wondered how long it was going to take you."  
  
"Shut up and leave me alone, Miroku." InuYasha looked up at him and noticed that the priest was walking toward him. He really didn't want the priest to get in his way. He was bound and determined to go to Kagome and apologize.  
  
Miroku walked over and stood beside InuYasha. "Look, I'm not trying to stop you. By all means go to her, but did you stop to think that you might not be able to find her? You did say that she went on a family camping trip, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I did say that. I have a feeling that was not what happened. I think she went on a camping trip with a bunch of guys. If she did..."  
  
Miroku finished his sentence, "then you'll pound them and yell at her. Look, Kagome is not that type of girl and you know it. Let me go with you, to keep you in check if nothing else." Miroku hoped that InuYasha would let him go along. He thought about the possibilities. "Kagome is a beautiful girl, I bet that all the women in her time are beautiful. I wonder if I can find one that would be willing to have my child. Only one way to find out; now to convince InuYasha to take me with him."  
  
"Miroku are you crazy? You just want to go there to try to pick up a girl. You know as well as I do that if you did find a girl, you would just have to leave her to come back here. But if you wish to come, then I won't stop you," he jumped up on the side of the well closest to him, "but you better get up here and jump in with me, or I'll leave you behind."  
  
Miroku watched InuYasha jump onto the side of the well and he followed suit. When he was standing beside InuYasha, he grabbed the demons kimono and held onto it with a death grip. "I'm ready when you are."  
  
"Then jump," InuYasha said as he jumped off the side of the well and into the dark abyss. Miroku had caught the hint before InuYasha had told him to jump and had managed to jump in the well at the exact same time as InuYasha.  
  
"Unhand my shirt Miroku, we're here." InuYasha grabbed Miroku's hand and squeezed till the monk let his kimono go. He then jumped out of the well and went over to the door of the hut that housed it.  
  
Miroku climbed out of the well, walked up the stairs, stood behind InuYasha, and looked around the little hut. He then glanced over InuYasha's shoulder and noticed the door was cracked, so he looked into the courtyard of what he perceived was Kagome's home. This was his first time in her world and so far he liked it.  
  
InuYasha was looking through the crack in the door to see if anyone was in the area. Not noticing or smelling anyone, he opened the door, stepping out of the hut and into the courtyard of Kagome's home. He didn't smell Kagome's scent, but he did smell her brother, grandfather, and mother. "Grr, just as I thought, she didn't go on a family vacation. She lied to me."  
  
Miroku had stepped out of the well behind InuYasha and was standing on his left side. "Calm down my good man. Are you sure you aren't just smelling their scent because this is where they live? It should be all over the place!"  
  
InuYasha looked at Miroku and balled his fists. "I don't smell Kagome at all, idiot, which means she's not here. I do smell her mother, brother, and grandfather, though. So what does that tell you, huh?"  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry for doubting you. I should have remembered that if anyone can smell Kagome, it's you."  
  
"InuYasha, is that you?"  
  
Both the time travelers looked around, but couldn't see anyone in the vicinity. Then they noticed the door of the house open up. A little boy came out and ran up to them. "Hi, InuYasha, what brings you here?" Sota pointed at Miroku and added, "Who's he?"  
  
"Oh, that's Miroku. Um, I thought you went on a family vacation with Kagome. Where is she?" InuYasha was now very furious. "Why did she lie to me? She didn't want me to follow her, did she? She must really hate me. I'm such an idiot." He thought and started sulking, noticing this he coughed and straightened his back up, looking into Sota's eyes.  
  
"Family vacation? She went on a camping trip with her friends. She'll be back in a couple of days. I think she said that she would only be gone for three or four days." Sota glanced at the monk. "Miroku? Doesn't sound familiar. Are you from the past also?"  
  
Miroku looked at the little boy. "So this is Kagome's little brother and she hasn't told him about me," he thought. "Yes, I'm one of Kagome's friends. Has she not mentioned me?"  
  
"Forget about that, did she go with guy friends?" Now he was really getting angry. "She went with friends huh, bet they are all guys. I bet she's with that Hoyo character." His thoughts changed into another daydream. This time Kagome was standing by a beautiful lake with Hojo standing in front of her. He imagined that Hojo was a tall, handsome guy with an athletic build. Hojo pulled Kagome close to his body and ran his hands down her back to her butt, where they lingered. He then pulled her closer to him and they kissed for what seemed like forever. When he pulled back, Kagome had a satisfying smile and bright red blush on her face.  
  
"InuYasha.. InuYasha, are you listening to him?" Miroku was waving his hand in front of InuYasha's face.  
  
InuYasha grabbed his hand and threw it to the side and away from him. "Did you say something, Sota?"  
  
"Yeah, I was trying to tell you that she went with her girlfriends. I know one of the girls, but I have never met the other two before. They went to a scenic park about an hour away from here. No guys went with them; at least I don't think any did. I heard her talking on the phone to some guy though; I think she has a date with him on Friday. InuYasha, I thought she was your girl, or have you still not told her how you feel?"  
  
"Grr, she has a date? Wait a minute; she's not my girl. It's not like that, we're just friends and what exactly do you mean by have I told her how I feel?"  
  
Miroku was looking at InuYasha sarcastically. "Oh come on InuYasha, even he can see that you like Kagome. She's as good as yours if you'd only tell her how you feel."  
  
"Shut up Miroku, who asked you?"  
  
"You know he's right. You are all she talks about when she's home. She's crazy about you. I've often wondered why she bothers going on dates with anyone besides you. She calls you all sorts of names though, so I figured that you didn't like her, but I can tell that you do."  
  
"What? How can you tell? I never said that I liked her. What kind of names?"  
  
"It's written all over your face. That's how I know; besides I'm not stupid. She calls you an idiot, jealous, pig headed, non-understanding jerk and that's only some of what she says."  
  
InuYasha was now sporting a very bright blush. He turned away from Sota and glanced at the ground. He thought, "So, she tells everyone that I'm a jerk. If she says all that then how come Sota thinks that she likes me? She hates my guts. Does she even want to see me again?"  
  
"Yeah, Sota's right. She may call you a jerk, but I suspect that is because of the way you treat her." Miroku had noticed that InuYasha was blushing and knew that the demon doubted himself. Miroku figured that his best chance was to find Kagome and talk with her. He looked at Sota. "Could you help us find her? He needs to talk with her."  
  
"I understand; it may be hard however. I figure that neither of you know your way around this town." Both time travelers shook their heads. "Ok, give me a couple of hours to draw up a detailed map and find some clothes for both of you. You can't go charging off in those things; you'll never blend in. I'll get Grandpa to help me. He thinks InuYasha is cool." He pointed at the monk. "Bring him back with you. Sis says he's a lecherous monk, but he looks cool."  
  
At that last comment, Miroku looked surprised and thought, "Kagome told him I'm a lecherous monk, but didn't tell him my name? At least he thinks I look cool." He smiled at that last thought and went over to InuYasha, "Thank you Sota, we shall go and return in a few hours." He laid his hand on InuYasha's right shoulder, but the demon grabbed it and threw it off.  
  
"Don't touch me monk. Thanks Sota," he started walking to the hut that held the well. "I'll bring him back with me." Then he added under his breath, "Although I don't know why I should."  
  
Miroku bowed to Sota and turned around just as InuYasha was disappearing into the hut. Miroku ran to catch up, and they both disappeared into the well.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome and the others had set out to go hiking on what looked like a scenic route past a couple of waterfalls. They walked for a couple hours and decided to stop for lunch. They stopped in a small clearing of trees; around them were big boulders and a small stream just off to the left.  
  
Ryoko looked around. She was positive that she had felt someone following them. She decided to eat lunch and go out to investigate while the others were resting.  
  
Gene and Domon had followed the girls on their hiking trip, being careful not to follow very close. Now that the girls had stopped, they hid themselves behind some rocks about five hundred yards away. Late last night, they had planted listening devices in the girl's campsite and with the busy activity that morning, they had figured out who each of the girls was. Domon kept a steady gaze on Ryoko who had glanced in their direction at various times during the hike. He had a strange feeling that she knew that someone was following them, so he was bracing for trouble.  
  
"Gene," Domon whispered, "keep your guard up. I think that demon is on to us. I know you saw her looking at us earlier; she may try something."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed it. You think she'll try something here?"  
  
"I wouldn't put it past her, just be on your guard." 


	4. Encounters

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shows depicted here. See previous chapters.  
  
Wow, 4 reviews and all of them want me to post more of the story. I want more reviews, like say at least 10, before I post chapter 5!! Think I can get it? We shall see. If you're reading this and you like it, please review. Arigatou!! Uh, I accidentally made this chapter too short, so I lengthened it. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Love Has No Boundaries  
  
Chapter 4: Encounters  
  
Ryoko had been flying around searching for a few minutes when she spotted two men crouching behind some rocks. She decided to sneak up on them to find out what they were up to. She touched down onto the ground just on the other side of the rocks that hid the two men and dissolved into the ground. After a few moments, her head reappeared at the feet of both men, scaring them out of their wits.  
  
"What do you want?" Ryoko asked the men.  
  
"Hey, aren't you a demon? Where is the rest of you?" Gene had jumped up at the sight of Ryoko's head and was now squatting next to it looking at it very curious.  
  
"Never mind that," Domon said. He had also jumped up at the sight and was now in a fighting stance.  
  
Ryoko seemed to jump out of the ground and was now standing in front of them. She tensed up. "I'll ask again, what do you want with us?"  
  
"Huh, like we're going to tell you," Domon said.  
  
"You know, you're cute," Gene said. He had stood up just after Ryoko emerged from the ground.  
  
Ryoko blushed, looked at the ground, and put her hands on her face. "You think so?"  
  
"Yes, definitely. Say, are you dating any one? A girl as pretty as you shouldn't be alone."  
  
"Uh, well no, but I like this one guy."  
  
"What on earth are you doing? We're not here to play the dating game. Get with the program." Domon was very frustrated, however he did notice that Ryoko seemed to drop her guard.  
  
Gene looked over at Domon, "Oh come on, where are your manners? You need to be polite to a pretty girl." He looked back at Ryoko. "Huh, and he hasn't asked you out yet, what a shame. You should forget about him and go for another guy, like, say me!"  
  
Ryoko put her hands down and looked at him. "Forget about him? Why should I forget about him?"  
  
"Well, because he seems like he doesn't notice your goodness and purity. He must be a jerk."  
  
Ryoko was getting mad and tensed up again, balling her fists.  
  
"An idiot like that doesn't deserve you. Forget about that jerk and go out with me."  
  
"Uh, Gene, shut up she's getting mad." Domon now felt the demon's power rising and saw that she was surrounded by a light blue light.  
  
Gene glanced at Domon. "What? I'm just telling her the truth." He hadn't noticed the light surrounding Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko put her left arm out in front of her, hand opened, palm towards the sky, pointed straight at Gene. A red light began swirling around until it formed a ball, "How dare you talk about Tenchi like that." With that she threw the ball at Gene.  
  
Gene noticed the glowing red ball in Ryoko's hand and barely dodged the attack. "Hey, stop that."  
  
"Why should I? Your insulting Tenchi." She dropped her hand. Both hands were now sporting red energy balls and she started firing them at both men.  
  
Ayeka was looking for Ryoko when she heard blasts coming from close by. She woke the other girls and went to investigate. Running up to the scene, she noticed that Ryoko was firing energy blasts at two men. "Ryoko, what are you doing?"  
  
"Ayeka, they insulted Tenchi. Plus they're up to something."  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome went over to her backpack and was rummaging through it. She pulled out a bow and some arrows. "Good thing I brought these to do some target practice."  
  
"Kagome," Huca was looking over Kagome's shoulder, "I didn't know that you were into archery. That's cool! Can you teach me?"  
  
"Huh," Kagome got up and started off in the direction of the blasts. "I guess I can, but I need to get better myself first."  
  
Kagome broke out in a run and after a few moments, Huca ran to catch up. Arriving at the scene, Huca noticed Ryoko firing some sort of red balls from her hands at two men. Ayeka was trying to calm her down, but it looked like it was making the demon even madder. "Ryoko, stop this now."  
  
"Who's going to make me, Ayeka? You and what army, those logs of yours?"  
  
"Oh, you," Ayeka began powering up as Ryoko started to throw energy balls in her direction. All of the sudden she was surrounded by hundreds of small logs, as if they were a shield.  
  
Kagome watched in amazement. Seeing the logs surrounding Ayeka, she decided to intervene. She grabbed an arrow, placed it in the string, cocked her bow, aimed at the center of the fight, and shot. A white glowing light surrounded the arrow as it flew through the air. It landed in the middle of Ryoko, Ayeka, and the two men, all of whom looked at it and then her. Kagome walked over to the arrow. "Stop it, all of you. You're going to attract a lot of attention that we don't need right now." She looked at the two men, who were still shocked. "What do you want with us? Explain right now!"  
  
"Oh man, Kagome has powers of some nature," Domon thought to himself. "This may be harder then we thought. What on earth were those logs that Ayeka summoned? We better rethink our strategy on this."  
  
"Uh, nothing. We were just minding our own business when that demon attacked us." Gene had his hands up in front of him, waving them.  
  
Kagome looked at Ryoko, "Is that true?"  
"What you're going to believe them over me? I've felt them following us since we left this morning, so I went to investigate and then they started insulting Tenchi so I attacked."  
  
Kagome didn't know whether to believe her or not, but she figured that she didn't have any reason to doubt her. She returned her attention to the men. "I believe her story, not yours. Now start talking. What do you want with us?"  
  
"Look, we don't mean any harm. We heard rumors that there was a demon among you and thus we wanted to find out if it was true. We're sorry to have caused so much trouble. We will leave you alone now. Come on Gene, let's leave the nice ladies alone." Domon grabbed the sleeve of Gene's shirt and started walking away.  
  
Gene looked confused, but he figured Domon had a good reason for giving up and he followed the other man.  
  
The girls watched them walk away. When they could no longer be seen, Kagome picked up her arrow, turned around, and walked back the way she'd come.  
  
"Uh, Kagome," Ryoko disappeared and reappeared in front of Kagome, "how did you do that? I've never seen that kind of power before."  
  
"Well, its something I picked up one day. Its nothing, really." She hoped that Ryoko wouldn't ask any more questions; she really didn't want to tell them her secret. "I think we should head back to the campsite now. I've had enough excitement for one day, besides I could use a nice refreshing swim."  
  
"Ryoko, stop bothering her." Ayeka was puzzled, but she didn't feel like arguing with Kagome after what the girl had just displayed. "I feel like going for a swim also, lets go get our things and go back." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
InuYasha jumped out of the well to find Sota and his grandfather waiting for him. Grandfather was standing beside a big brown box. Sota peered around InuYasha and stared at the well to find Miroku slowly climbing out. At the site of Miroku, Sota smiled and nodded to his grandfather.  
  
InuYasha went over to the box, opened it up, and threw clothes all over the floor. "What is this stuff for?"  
  
"Ah. InuYasha stop that!" Grandfather had a surprised look on his face. He started picking up the clothes. "These are for the two of you. You can't expect to blend in with the clothes you are wearing. Move and I'll find you something more suitable to wear."  
  
InuYasha stopped and stepped out of his way. "What? You expect me to wear those things? Are you crazy? They don't look like they will cover anything. I'll look stupid."  
  
"Relax InuYasha. You want to see Kagome right? Then go along with this, ok!" Miroku figured that it couldn't hurt to go along with the plan. He thought that some of the clothes looked intriguing and couldn't wait to see if they made him a girl magnet.  
  
InuYasha glanced at Miroku, growled, and showed him his fangs. "Feh, you want to wear those things cause it'll look like you're almost naked. I bet you figure that girls will be all over you. Well, you can wear those things if you wish, but I won't be caught dead in them."  
  
"InuYasha, don't you want Kagome to think you look handsome?" Sota had figured that InuYasha wouldn't want to wear those clothes, so he figured that he would try to reason with him.  
  
InuYasha turned his attention to Sota. "Heh, she doesn't like me in these clothes. What makes you think she's going to like me in those things?"  
  
"You must not know my granddaughter." InuYasha turned his attention to Kagome's grandfather. "I've had my suspicions about the two of you for a while now. I don't understand why you act like you hate each other. Back in my day, when a boy liked a girl he didn't beat around the bush. He would tell her how he felt."  
  
"Grandpa, don't you mean that the guy would club the girl over the head and drag her to his cave?" Sota figured that InuYasha and Miroku didn't want to hear his grandfather's advice.  
  
His grandfather started crying. Rivers of tears ran down his face. "I'm not appreciated. Just because I'm old doesn't mean that I don't know what I'm talking about."  
  
"I find that the straight out method works best," Miroku said.  
  
InuYasha glanced at Miroku. "Yeah right priest. The methods you use makes girls slap you. You can't go up to a girl and ask them to bear your child. It doesn't work like that, not that I'm an expert or anything." He turned his attention to Kagome's grandfather. "Look old man, things don't work the way they used to. Besides, I wouldn't know how to win Kagome over even if I wanted to."  
  
"Just be yourself," Sota said.  
  
"Yeah, that's all anyone can ask of you," Miroku added. He went over to the box and sifted threw some of the clothes. After a few moments, he took out a forest green tank top and a pair of dirty brown shorts. "Hum, this looks good to me. Wonder if it will fit. Only one way to find out." He moved out of the way of the box and commenced changing clothes.  
  
Satisfied that Miroku had found an outfit, grandfather went over and sifted through the box. He threw a pair of black shorts at InuYasha and continued to look though the box. InuYasha looked at the shorts and growled. Grandfather stood back up. He had four different shirts draped over his arm. He held each one up so that InuYasha could see them. "Pick one."  
  
"Feh, didn't you hear me old man? I said I wasn't going to change, didn't I?"  
  
"Fine, go home then. Either you do as I ask or I don't help you to see Kagome. It's your choice." 


	5. Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. See previous chapters.  
  
Ok, Ok, I have 8 reviews now, but I couldn't resist putting up another chapter. youkai hcick supreme wants more fluff between Kagome and InuYasha and Tenchi and Ryoko. Well, just you wait. There has to be some kind of event that jolts InuYasha into reveling his feelings for Kagome. Just you wait, you may get more then you're bargaining for. Believe me, I've thought about it and I know exactly what to do about it!! Enjoy the next chapter and if you like it, please review. I want more reviews!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Love Has No Boundaries  
  
Chapter 5: Arrival  
  
InuYasha walked over to the well and glanced inside of it. It was a tempting offer, but he really wanted to see Kagome. But why on earth did he have to wear those silly clothes to do so? He glanced over at Miroku, who was now sporting his new look. "Man, he looks silly. They expect me to dress like that also? What are they going to make me do next, put my hair in pig tails?" He thought.  
  
"Are you sure that people wear this stuff in your time? I feel silly." Miroku glanced down at his bare legs, then up at his arms. He couldn't help but wonder whether girls would find him attractive. He smiled at that thought. This might work in his favor if he played his cards right.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. You look fine. It may take some getting used to, but you'll be a babe magnet. Can we get rid of that wrap on your hand?" Grandfather said.  
  
"Babe magnet, eh?" Miroku smiled. "Sounds good to me. This wrap has to stay there. It keeps my wind tunnel from swallowing up everything in sight."  
  
"Oh, that's ok. It doesn't match, but who cares. Most young people don't care about that sort of thing anyway."  
  
"Why did you have to go and encourage him?" InuYasha said as he walked up to Kagome's grandfather. He wanted to hit him in the head, but decided against it. Instead, he grabbed a red tank top from Grandfather's arm, walked to the other side of the hut, and started changing.  
  
Grandfather looked at InuYasha with surprise. He knew the demon usually didn't give in so quickly. He figured that it must mean that he really does like his granddaughter.  
  
After a few minutes, InuYasha was sporting his new outfit. "I feel stupid. This sucks."  
  
"Calm down InuYasha. It's not that bad. I like it." Miroku looked over at Kagome's grandfather. "Do you have something we could put over his ears?"  
  
"Oh, yeah I almost forgot about that." He dug threw the box and pulled out a red baseball cap and a pair of sunglasses. He held them out towards InuYasha. "Here these should do just fine."  
  
InuYasha walked over and grabbed the hat, which he put on his head. He then grabbed the sunglasses and looked at them curiously. "What the hell are these?"  
  
Kagome's grandfather watched InuYasha sniff the sunglasses. When the demon put his finger up to the glass and tried to scratch it, he grabbed the glasses from him. "Don't scratch them. These are sunglasses. You put them on your eyes, like this." He dawned the glasses to demonstrate his point, then took them off, and handed them back to InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha looked at them again, then mimicked what grandfather had done. He looked around the room. "Everything looks dark. Is it supposed to be like this?"  
  
Miroku looked at InuYasha. He thought the sunglasses looked cool. He noted that he couldn't tell where the demon was looking, but could see his own reflection in the glass. "Those are cool. The up side is that no one will be able to tell that you have demon eyes."  
  
"It's fine. You're inside a building, so it's going to be darker. It will shield your eyes from the sun when you go outside. Leave that sword here; people don't walk around with swords in this time," Grandfather said.  
  
InuYasha put his hand on his sword, but before he could say anything Miroku stepped in front of him. "Um, it may not be normal to walk around with a sword in this time but please allow him to keep it. I will not go into details, just believe me when I say that he can't be without it." He turned around, looked at InuYasha, and winked his right eye. InuYasha stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"Ok, I guess. Sounds like the sword is important to him."  
  
Miroku turned towards Grandfather. "It is. How are we going to get to Kagome?"  
  
"Ah yes." Grandfather reached into his shirt and pulled out a piece of paper, which he handed to Miroku. "I've taken the liberty of drawing you a detailed map. I will drive you to the park limits, but the map is in case you wish to get back here. I have also reserved a camping spot for both of you and have camping equipment waiting for you in the car. We should get going. Oh, leave your other clothes here. I will wash them and leave them here for you." He walked towards the door of the hut, opened the door, and disappeared into the courtyard.  
  
InuYasha and Miroku watched as Sota followed his grandfather into the courtyard. Once they were out of hearing range, InuYasha stepped beside Miroku. "Why did you tell him that? He didn't need an explanation you know."  
  
Miroku glanced at InuYasha. "I didn't give him an explanation. If I hadn't said something he would have insisted that you leave your sword here. We can't have that and you know it. I doubt anything bad is going to happen but we can't take that chance. I'm here to look out for you remember!"  
  
InuYasha looked at Miroku and a slight smile creased his lips. "Didn't think about it like that." He glanced back out the door. "Let's go before he gets impatient." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gene and Domon silently sat in their campsite. Neither could believe what Kagome had done, much less the other two girls. How were they expected to kidnap four girls, three of whom had some sort of powers, by themselves?  
  
"Domon," Gene finally got up the courage to ask a question that had been driving him crazy, "do you suppose the other girl has power's also?"  
  
"I don't know. I think it would be best if we assumed that she does. This is going to be harder than we expected." Domon glanced at Gene. "I'm a good fighter, but not good enough to take on three girls with unusual powers."  
  
Gene glanced at Domon. "Yeah, that's what I was thinking. We're going to need back up. I hate to do this, but we need to call Masaru and ask for assistance."  
  
"Your right. Guess who gets to make the call!"  
  
"Damn." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko were alone in the woods.  
  
"Ok Ryoko, no one is around."  
  
Ryoko held out her arm and pressed a button on her watch. A light jumped out from a point and focused on the ground. A picture began to form within the light.  
  
"Hello you two! Have you found out anything more about our friend?" Washu's form asked.  
  
"She has unusual powers just like you said. By the way, two guys intersected us today. We think they're up to something. Do you have any ideas?" Ryoko said.  
  
"Hum, very interesting." Washu put her right hand up to her chin and started thinking. "Interesting indeed. Two men you say? Not a clue, who are they?"  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko looked at Washu in disbelief. "You mean, you don't know?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Am I supposed to?"  
  
"You're the genius," Ryoko said. "Besides you told us that someone might try to kill Kagome, so we figured that you knew something about the people that want to kill her."  
  
"I am a genius! I have some more research to do. Try to get some information about those two men." With that Washu's form disappeared and the light retracted back into the watch. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It took all the strength Miroku could muster to keep InuYasha from running off to find Kagome. He currently had the demon in a strangle hold. "Stop it InuYasha. You heard what her grandfather told us. Lets get settled and come up with a plan before we go charging off to find her."  
  
InuYasha balled his fist and pounded Miroku on the head. "Plan? What for you idiot? Let me go!"  
  
"Remember that she is with three friends who don't know that she travels back in time. I think we should go over there and pretend that we don't know her. You know, act like we are there to pick up some girls."  
  
"You twit. Kagome will recognize us. You know that! Besides, I'm not here to pick up girls. I just want to talk to Kagome."  
  
"You're here to pick her up." At that comment, InuYasha's fist connected with Miroku's head once again. "Ow, would you stop that?"  
  
"I'm not here to pick her up," InuYasha had a sarcastic look as he glanced at Miroku. "I just want to talk to her. Would you let me go? I won't go anywhere, but I insist that we come up with a plan fast. I'm loosing my patients with you."  
  
Miroku took his arms off of the demon and took a couple steps back. "Ok, I say we walk into their campsite, tell them that we spotted them earlier today, and ask them to join us for dinner."  
  
"Nice plan," InuYasha said with a sarcastic tone. "Come on, lets go." He turned around and sniffed the air.  
  
"You can smell her, can't you?"  
  
"Yes you idiot. She's this way." He ran off towards the west without indicating the direction to Miroku, who ran to catch up with him.  
  
"Stop InuYasha."  
  
InuYasha stopped at an unoccupied campsite just to the left of the one that Kagome was occupying. Miroku caught up and noticed that InuYasha was staring at Kagome. "Ok, we're going to casually walk over. Let me do the talking."  
  
InuYasha looked at Miroku. "Yeah, I can hear you now. You will go up to one of those girls and ask them to bear your child. Please! I'll just go grab Kagome and drag her off somewhere to talk."  
  
Miroku narrowed his eyes at InuYasha. "You do that and she may never forgive you. I promise not to do anything stupid, at least until you and Kagome get a chance to talk. Does that please you?"  
  
"Feh, we shall see about that." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sitting by the fire, Kagome felt the cold shiver of a demon and promptly looked around her. Noticing Ryoko and Ayeka walking into the campsite, she calmed down. For a moment she thought that InuYasha had come to give her a piece of his mind. She noticed movement on the left side of the campsite and stood up to get a better view.  
  
Two dark shadowy figures walked into the campsite. The darkness quickly evaporated as they walked into the light of the fire. Kagome stared at the men. Upon seeing the silver hair, her jaw dropped. She sat down and buried her face in her hands. "He is here. I'm in for it. Maybe I can talk him out of yelling at me. Wait a minute, who is the other guy?" She thought.  
  
She slowly lifted her head and studied the other guy closely. Her eyes fell upon a purple wrap and prayer beads on his right hand. She buried her face in her hands once again. "MIROKU? Why did he bring him? This is not good." She thought.  
  
Ryoko studied the new comers with growing unease. One of them was a demon, she was sure of it. She decided to remain calm and watch them, but if they started anything then she would be ready.  
  
"Hi ladies," Miroku greeted. "We noticed you earlier today and were wondering if you would join us for dinner." He glanced around and spotted Kagome, but kept scanning their campsite. "Looks like you already have dinner going. Mind if we stay and chat?" 


	6. Declaration

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shows depicted here.  
  
youkai chick supreme- Sorry about misspelling your name on the last chapter. I figured that it was chick!! I thank you for your reviews!! I know, you want more fluff; shoot I haven't put Tenchi in here yet!!  
  
Cool Kagome- Don't worry, I'm not stopping anytime soon!! Just keep the reviews coming and I'll keep posting!!  
  
Ok, I left you in a bit of a cliffhanger on the last chapter. I'm so bad making all of you wait to see what happens. Well, I'm leaving you in another cliffhanger on this one also!! But hey, keep those reviews coming and you won't have to wait very long for the next chapter!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Love Has No Boundaries  
  
Chapter 6: Declaration  
  
Huca had been studying them with growing enthusiasm. She bounced out of her chair and ran up to the men practically trampling them. She stood in front of InuYasha, staring into his sunglasses. She walked around him in circles till she was once again in front of him. She winked at him and smiled. "You have a cute butt and your hair is simply amazing."  
  
InuYasha glared at the girl in front of him and blushed when she mentioned his butt. Who was this girl and why on earth did she think his butt was cute? He took a step back but she followed him. He dared a glance at Kagome and found that she was snickering. What was so funny? "It's probably the clothes; she thinks we look ridiculous," he thought.  
  
Miroku glanced at the girl who was now drooling over InuYasha. "Excuse me, miss. Who might you be?"  
  
Huca glanced at Miroku and walked in front of him. "Hey, you look familiar. Have we met before?" She ran her eyes up and down his body, stopping on the wrap on his right hand. She reached out, grabbed his arm, held it in front of her, and studied the wrap. "What's this for?"  
  
Miroku blushed when her hand touched his. "Uh, no, I don't think I've met you before. Hey, don't do that." She started to unwrap the beads. He yanked his hand away from her, quickly re-wrapping them.  
  
InuYasha glanced at Miroku and Huca. "Why don't you ask her what you always ask girls?"  
  
Huca looked at InuYasha, smiled, and got in front of him again. "Why don't you ask me cutie?"  
  
InuYasha blushed again. Kagome couldn't stand it any longer. She thought the whole situation was very hilarious. She burst out laughing causing everyone to turn their attention to her. Ryoko walked over curiously looking at Kagome. "You ok Kagome? What's so funny?"  
  
Kagome looked at her through slit eyes and contained her laughter. She took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm fine. Funny? You wouldn't believe me if I told you!" She glanced at Huca. "Huca, slow down. You don't even know who they are. Let them introduce themselves."  
  
Miroku straightened up. "Sorry about that. My name is Miroku and this," he pointed at InuYasha, "is Inu... I mean George." InuYasha shot him a nasty look, but Miroku just smiled.  
  
"InuGeorge. That's a funny name, but I like it." Huca giggled, grabbed InuYasha's hand, and shook it. She glanced at him and noticed his bright red blush.  
  
He yanked his hand from her grasp, crossed his arms across his chest, and turned his attention to the sky. "If you don't..."  
  
"...mind, could you introduce us to your friends?" Miroku had noticed InuYasha getting mad. He knew the demon was about to tell the girl that he would kill her, so he decided to interfere.  
  
Huca glanced at Miroku. "Huh, oh yeah. My name is Huca." She turned around pointing to each of her friends as she introduced them. "That is Kagome, she has a boy friend, so hands off. Over there is Ryoko, she's sort of weird."  
  
"Hey, who are you calling weird?" Ryoko didn't look too happy.  
  
Huca ignored that remark and continued. "And that is Ayeka. She's pretty nice but her and Ryoko are always arguing." She returned her attention to InuYasha who looked a lot madder than before.  
  
Kagome blushed and looked away. "I don't have a boyfriend Huca. Stop saying that."  
  
"Yes you do. You and Hojo remember? Come on Kagome, give the rest of us a chance to find a guy." She reached out, latched onto InuYasha's arm, and pulled him towards her. "Lets sit and have a talk."  
  
As Huca said this, InuYasha glanced down at the prayer beads around his neck with a sad look. He then glanced up at Kagome who had her hands over her mouth.  
  
Huca stared at him. "What's wrong? Why the sad look all of a sudden?"  
  
He returned his attention to her. "Uh, nothing."  
  
"Good, then come talk to me."  
  
Miroku walked up to Ayeka. "Excuse me, will you bear my child?"  
  
"Excuse me? Bear your what?" Ayeka looked surprised but had a blush on her cheeks.  
  
Kagome knew where that conversation was headed. She picked up a log and chucked it at Miroku. It hit him on the back of his head, and he tumbled onto the ground. "Really, the nerve of him." She said under her breath.  
  
InuYasha noticed Miroku fall and glanced at Ayeka, who was sporting a blush. He then glanced at Kagome and caught the comment that she didn't mean for anyone to hear. Instantly he knew what the priest had done. Huca tugged on his sleeve beckoning him to sit next to her. He glanced at her and sat down with a huff. She wrapped both her arms around his left one and stared starry eyed at him.  
  
Miroku got up, rubbed the bump on the back of his head, and glanced at Kagome. She wasn't paying attention to him. Instead her eyes were transfixed on InuYasha. Miroku returned his attention to Ayeka and noticed that Ryoko was now standing beside her. Two beauties standing right in front of him; this must be his lucky day. He walked up to them and took Ryoko's hands into his. "You are the picture of beauty. Has anyone ever told you that you look like a goddess?"  
  
Ryoko blushed. "Well, no not exactly. You think I'm pretty?"  
  
"Why yes I do. I'd like to get to know you better. Will you bear my child?"  
  
"Ah, your so sweet... wait a minute, are you crazy? I just met you." She snatched her hands away from him and balled them into fists.  
  
"Calm down Ryoko. It was an innocent question." Ayeka didn't want Ryoko to hurt Miroku.  
  
"I'm sorry ladies, I just can't help myself. Every time I see beautiful woman I have to ask them to bear my child."  
  
"You don't have to ask, you know." Kagome had picked up another log and was about to chuck it at Miroku.  
  
InuYasha had noticed the commotion and shook his head. Huca was asking him questions, but he wasn't paying attention to her. He wanted to get up, grab Kagome, and find a nice quiet place to talk with her.  
  
"Are you listening to me? Do you have a girlfriend?" Huca arms were still latched around his.  
  
"Huh?" InuYasha glanced at her and frowned. "Girlfriend? Why do you ask that?"  
  
"Well," she looked at the ground for a second then returned her gaze to him, "I don't have a boyfriend. I was hoping that I could be your girlfriend."  
  
"What?" He looked surprised. "M... me? Your boyfriend?"  
  
"Well, yeah. Why not?"  
  
"Um... Uh," he looked at Kagome but she was just staring at them in disbelief.  
  
Kagome noticed InuYasha looking at her and realized that he was looking to her for support. She couldn't believe that her best friend was trying to pick up her guy. So Huca didn't know that InuYasha was hers, but what did that have to do with it? Wait a minute; InuYasha wasn't hers. Not yet at least. She walked up to Huca and InuYasha. She grabbed his right hand. "Huca let him go. Give the poor guy some air."  
  
Huca looked at Kagome. "Hey I saw him first. You have a boyfriend remember. Hands off!" She tugged InuYasha toward her.  
  
"Huca quit saying that. He is my boyfriend!" She dropped his hand as the realization of her words sank in. What had she just said? She turned away from them and looked at the ground. 


	7. Alone

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of these shows.  
  
Sanosuke- Don't worry, I plan to keep posting this story till I finish all my objectives. This chapter will accomplish one of those objectives! Also, you wanted some information on some of the characters. Ok, Gene Starwind is from Outlaw Star. He is a great gun fighter and has excellent tactical skills. Later on you will see Melfina, Jim Hawking, Aisha, and Susuka, they are all Gene's partners in Outlaw Star. Jim and Gene own a business called Starwind and Hawking enterprises. Melfina is essentially a robot, but looks like a human female and has emotions like a female human; she helps run their space ship, the Outlaw Star. Susuka is an assassin that tried to kill Gene, but ended up being his friend with the thought that one day she would kill him. Aisha is a Gitaro Gitaro, she can turn into a tiger and has a fierce attitude sometimes; she's also super strong. Anything else you would like to know?  
  
Cool Kagome- Loved that last review you gave me. Yeah there are certain people that I wish would either go away, or that InuYasha would kill them and get it over with. Actually, I wasn't really planning on putting anyone from Tenchi together, but I may just include something to that effect. Gives me some ideas actually!! Originally the Tenchi characters were just there because of Washu. If you have seen the Tenchi series then you know how nosy Washu can be. That plus she really wants to find the transportation device that Kagome uses.  
  
Ok, enough with the small talk. I've left you in the dark long enough. What happened after Kagome declared InuYasha her boyfriend? You'll just have to read and find out!! I'm so bad!! A little side note, if I put references in here to anything that you don't know, just ask me. I've seen episodes 1-102 and the first InuYasha movie, not to mention all of Tenchi Universe, Tenchi OVA, and all three movies. I've also seen all 40 something episodes of G Gundam and most of Outlaw Star. Again, if you have any questions, concerns, fears, hopes, confessions just tell me!! On to the story!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Love Has No Boundaries  
  
Chapter 7: Alone  
  
"Kagome?" InuYasha couldn't believe that she had declared him as her boyfriend. He grinned from ear to ear and a blush touched his cheeks. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and give her a long kiss. He shook his head but continued to stare at her back.  
  
Huca dropped InuYasha's hand, stood up, and went over to Kagome. "Kagome are you feeling ok? We just met this guy. How can he be your boyfriend?"  
  
Miroku, Ayeka, and Ryoko had walked over to the others and were contently watching the show. Kagome kept her gaze on the ground and slowly walked away from them. "Uh, I'm fine. I'm going for a walk. I need to be alone to think." Just loud enough for InuYasha's superior hearing to pick up, she added, "Follow me."  
  
InuYasha heard the last thing she had said and knew it was directed at him. He stood up and watched her walk away. He was still perplexed by what she had declared moments before. He wanted to know more particularly whether her declaration was true or not. He waited till she was out of view and started moving in the direction she went. Huca stepped in front of him, grabbing his arms.  
  
"Hey cutie, she wants to be alone. She's not your girlfriend, is she? I've never seen you before, so how could you be her boyfriend?"  
  
"Uh..." He looked at her. How was he supposed to answer that? "Yes... I mean no... uh... I want... I love... no I like... ARGH!"  
  
Huca was puzzled, as were Ayeka and Ryoko. Miroku smiled as he realized that InuYasha was thoroughly confused. Ryoko glided over to InuYasha and stepped behind Huca. "You're a demon, aren't you?"  
  
InuYasha's thoughts faded and he stared at Ryoko. How did she know that? He sniffed the air and for the first time that evening he picked up her demonic scent. He pushed Huca out of the way cursing himself for letting his guard down. He squared off with Ryoko. "Heh, I'm not the only demon here. What do you want with Kagome?"  
  
Miroku straightened up and braced for a fight. He noticed that Ayeka was tensing up and had moved away from him. "What have we gotten ourselves into this time? Don't tell me that she has powers also! I don't want to use my wind tunnel if I don't have to." He thought as he glanced at InuYasha. He had his hand on the handle of his sword.  
  
"Ha, I was just about to ask you the same question. Seeing as how your Kagome's boyfriend, I'll leave you alone. Be warned, if you try anything with her then I will kill you." Ryoko stepped out of his way.  
  
"Feh, you think I would hurt her? Be warned, if you try anything with her then I will kill you!" InuYasha snarled as he walked past her then broke into a run.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Domon this may be more trouble then its worth. Are you listening to this?"  
  
"Yes I'm listening to it. Look, Masaru said that he was sending back up, right? We have nothing to worry about."  
  
"But there are two guys there now. One of which is a demon. I don't know who the other man is but I bet he has powers also."  
  
"Don't worry. If they get in the way, we'll have to eliminate them."  
  
"Kill them?"  
  
"No, just immobilize them temporarily. The girls are our only targets. Don't worry so much."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome walked around for a few minutes wrapped in her thoughts. Why had she just declared InuYasha as her boyfriend? He didn't want her or did he? Wait, he didn't complain or yell at her. Then again, he may be waiting till they are alone. 'Oh man, he's going to give me hell over this. I can hear him now, Kagome you bitch I'm not your boyfriend. How dare you tell your friends that we are dating? I've never been so embarrassed in my life. Ah, why did I tell him to follow me? I'm so stupid.'  
  
Before she realized it, she had walked into an empty campsite and sat down at a picnic table. She laid her arms on the table and placed her chin on them. She gave a sigh and closed her eyes.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Huh?" She opened her eyes. Picking her head up, she saw InuYasha squatting on the table. She ran her eyes up his body till they met his eyes. How come he didn't look angry?  
  
"Uh. thank you."  
  
"Huh? What for?"  
  
"Well, for getting Huca off of me for one thing. I was about to loose the battle with my patients. Uh, Kagome, did you... mean what you... uh... said?"  
  
"Oh, yeah I didn't want you hurting her." She looked away from him. "What do you mean? I said a lot of things."  
  
"Don't be stupid. You know what I'm talking about. The boyfriend thing you just declared to the world!"  
  
She kept her gaze turned away from him. "Oh yeah, that. Uh..."  
  
"Kagome, look at me please." When she refused to turn her gaze to him, he placed his hand under her chin nudging till she gave in and returned her gaze to him. He looked into her eyes lovingly. "Tell me honestly, did you mean what you said?"  
  
She looked deep into his eyes. Why was he looking at her like that? Did he like the thought of being her boyfriend? "Well... uh..."  
  
"Kagome? Look, I won't get mad at you. Just tell me, please."  
  
She could hear the sincerity in his voice. "Look, I just said it on a whim."  
  
"Oh," he was a little disappointed, "but did you mean it? I mean, is that what you want?"  
  
She heard the hurt that he was trying to conceal. She sighed and tried to look away, but he refused to let her. Is that what she wanted? Of course it was. But should she tell him? He looks like he wants to know, but how will he take it? Better tell him before he bugs me about it. "Uh... yes, I meant it."  
  
"Really?" She did want him. He resisted grinning like the happy puppy he was. Instead he glared at her with a blank expression.  
  
"Don't look at me like that. If you don't like it, then yell at me and tell me what a stupid bitch I am." She huffed, put her right hand on his and tried yanking it away from her chin. It was useless. His hand refused to budge. She took her hand away making a fist and slammed it onto the table. "Damn it InuYasha, say something."  
  
He looked on in amusement. She was getting angry and it made her look beautiful. A smile slowly crept across his lips. She looked startled by his smile, but he kept his mouth closed. He was still trying to figure out what to say, how to word it so that she wouldn't sit him. 'Kagome, I want you too. No not good, she'll slap me and say that I'm just like that lecherous priest. You've been mine since the day I first laid my eyes on you. I'm glad you've finally admitted that you're mine. No, she'll sit me a hundred times for that one. I think I can handle being sat, just to see her reaction.'  
  
"Arg, InuYasha take your hand off of me this instant. I don't know why you are smiling, but this isn't funny. I was being serious." She grabbed his hand again and was surprised when he released his grip on her chin. She threw him a surprised look before getting up from the table. She turned away from him and stormed off toward the woods. In an instant he was in front of her, both hands on her shoulders. "InuYasha, leave me alone."  
  
"No," he said softly as he looked into her eyes. She looked startled. "I didn't think it was funny. I just didn't know how to react."  
  
"Well, you can start by telling me what your feeling."  
  
He lowered his voice, afraid of her reaction. "I... don't know. I was hoping that it was true. I mean," he glanced at the ground, "that you want me to be your boyfriend." He glanced back at her, carefully watching her reaction.  
  
Her jaw dropped as she stared at him in disbelief. 'He wants to be my boyfriend? Wait a minute, you mean he likes me?' She quickly pulled herself together and stared into his eyes.  
  
He was surprised at her reaction but kept from showing it to her. He put his left hand to her face and trailed a claw gently down the outline of her cheek to her neck. He stopped just above the collar of her shirt and placed his hand back on her shoulder. He slowly pulled her close to his body wrapping his arms around her. The daydream, from the day before, filled his mind. He wondered if she would push him away if he tried to kiss her again. He shook that thought from his mind as her body pressed against his.  
  
His claw gently trailed down her cheek and neck sending a shiver down her spine. As he placed his hand on her shoulder and started pulling her close to him she couldn't help but wonder if he would try to kiss her again. She made a mental note not push him away, no matter how awkward she felt. She really did want him to kiss her and if he tried he would get his way. When her body reached his, she wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled her head against his chest.  
  
His hands wrapped tighter around her as he felt her arms circle around him and her head rest on his chest. After a few moments he released his left hand and placed it on the back of her head running his fingers threw her hair. Why couldn't he do this more often? Maybe it was because they were alone at the moment. He looked down at her still form and took a deep breath. The smell of jasmine flowers lifted off of her and entwined in his nostrils. This was just like his daydream, and he couldn't help smiling. He released his grip on her and so did she. Her head lifted to meet his gaze. He pulled her back slightly. "Is that what you truly want?"  
  
She looked at him curiously. "Only if that's what you want. I don't want to get in the way of you and Kikyo."  
  
He glanced at the ground. "I..."  
  
She looked at him and clenched her heart. It felt like someone shot an arrow threw it. "I see." She wiggled out of his embrace, turned around, and started walking away. "Forget what I said. I was being stupid. I'll never make you choose between us. It's not fair to you."  
  
"Kagome...."  
  
"What would you want with a girl from another time? She staked her claim over you years before I was born." She felt tears forming in her eyes. She shook her head and tried to calm down. She was still walking away from him and she hoped that he wasn't hearing her words. But she knew that he would hear everything because of his superior hearing.  
  
He couldn't move. He just stared at her retreating figure. She was right, Kikyo had staked her claim years ago. But Kagome was different then Kikyo. Kagome was more understanding, not to mention that she seemed to like him no matter what form he was in. Kikyo wanted him to become a human for her, but he hadn't once asked Kagome if that was what she wanted. He watched her until she was no longer visible. Figuring that she wanted to be alone, he jumped into a nearby tree.  
  
Kagome continued walking. She was disappointed that InuYasha hadn't caught her, but she shook it off as she realized that it was probably for the best. After wandering for thirty minutes, she found another empty campsite, sat down at the picnic table, laid her hands on the table, and laid her head on her hands. She closed her eyes and sighed, tears flowed down both sides of her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Now's our chance. She's alone. Doesn't look like that demon is anywhere near here. Let's grab her now."  
  
"Be careful remember what Gene said about her having powers."  
  
"Relax, we're both going to grab her and transmit her faster then she can think."  
  
"Right."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome felt a pair of arms grab her, pulling her off of the table with a jerking motion. She didn't open her eyes. She thought that InuYasha had come and she didn't want to see him. She felt the arms wrap around her as another set of arms grabbed her arms pinning them to her sides. When she opened her eyes, she was in a dark room. There were no signs of whoever had grabbed her and it was eerily chilly. She sat down to wait for her eyes to adjust to her new surroundings. 


	8. Trouble

Disclaimer: The only things I own in this story are Huca's powers (oops, oh well) and Masaru!!  
  
Cherry Wasser- Why thank you for your review you have me smiling!! This is my first fanfic!!  
  
Tear of Shadows + Inu Yasha- I'm not planning on stopping, don't you worry!! I may slow down in the posting till I catch up. I'm sorta stuck on a fight scene right now.  
  
Cool Kagome- Very interesting!! I think you need to read some more of the story, but I did like your idea. I was thinking that I could insert the Tenchi and Ryoko thing later, or do a sequel on what happened to the Tenchi characters after all this and another sequel on the InuYasha characters. What do you think?  
  
A little note: there is a fight scene in this chapter, the line separate the different characters and their points of view. Try not to get confused when I seem to say the same thing over and over again. My editor said that it took him a couple of times reading it to get that it was switching points of view. Let me know what you think!! Enjoy!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Love Has No Boundaries  
  
Chapter 8: Trouble  
  
A figure materialized in front of Domon and Gene. "We have captured the girl. Return to the castle and we shall handle the rest."  
  
"What?" Gene looked at the creature, studying him. The creature was short and had pointed ears, but that wasn't what caught Gene's attention. There was a big white fluffy thing wiggling behind the creature. Gene walked around the creature and grabbed it. "What is this?"  
  
"Let that go." The creature yanked his tail from Gene's grip. "That is my tail."  
  
"Tail? What kind of creature are you?"  
  
"I am a kitsune. My name is Jutaro."  
  
Domon walked over and grabbed Gene's cape. "He said they captured the girl. Weren't you paying attention?"  
  
"Huh?" Gene looked at Domon. "I heard the guy." He returned his attention to the kitsune. "Which girl did you get?"  
  
"Kagome, I believe. We will get the rest of them, don't worry about it." With that he dissolved.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryoko twisted her head around, searching the campsite. Something wasn't right, but she couldn't put a finger on it. She went over to Ayeka and whispered. "Ayeka, something's wrong. Be on your guard."  
  
Miroku had been trying to cheer Huca up when he noticed the stillness in the air. He stood up and looked around. At that moment, ten kitsune materialized in front of him. He placed his left hand on his prayer beads and glanced at Ryoko, noticing that she was powering up.  
  
Ryoko rose off the ground and stopped just out of arms reach. Red balls began to form in her hands. "What do you want?"  
  
The leader of the group spoke up. "We want all of you."  
  
"Ha, don't think that we won't put up a fight." She watched as they spread out. A quick glance at Ayeka confirmed that the logs were back. She then glanced at Miroku who had shoved Huca behind him and was standing in a fighting stance with his staff in front of him.  
  
Three kitsune had positioned themselves in front of Ayeka, three more positioned themselves in front of Miroku, and the other four had their eyes on Ryoko. The four forms below Ryoko took to the air and spread out around her. She grinned. "This is going to be fun."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
InuYasha shifted against the tree. He sniffed the air and turned his head in the direction of Kagome's camp.  
  
"Ah hell."  
  
He jumped out of the tree and ran towards the campsite.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The attack came from all sides. Ryoko was shooting fireballs at her attackers. They seemed to dodge all of her attacks, which made her mad. She stopped shooting fireballs, put her hands to her sides, and sighed. The kitsune circled around her once again and got ready to attack. Ryoko clasped her hands in front of her chest then slowly moved her left hand away from her right hand. A blue light formed between her hands. She clasped her hands together, spread her feet, and glared at the kitsune in front of her.  
  
In an instant Ryoko disappeared then reappeared behind the kitsune. She slid the light blade into the kitsune, which was in front of her, back before he knew what hit him. The kitsune fell to the ground, clinching the hole in his chest. Ryoko returned her attention to the three other kitsune who rushed her upon seeing their fallen comrade. Ryoko managed to fire one fireball before the kitsune jumped her, but it went flying off into the distance.  
  
"Ryoko, hold on! Get behind me if you can." Ryoko glanced at Miroku and was about to protest when she saw him raise his right hand. She disappeared and reappeared in the air just behind Miroku. She watched as Miroku unwrapped the beads and opened his right hand up. All of a sudden, the wind shifted and started pulling in the direction of his hand. She noticed that the three kitsune that had attacked Miroku and the wounded kitsune were being drawn in. Once they disappeared into Miroku's hand, he closed it, wrapped the beads around it, glanced around, and ran over to Ayeka.  
  
Ryoko's attackers had stopped once the wind had picked up. They watched as their comrades were sucked into the Miroku's hand. They returned their attention to Ryoko, surrounding her once again. "Huca, get out of here now!" The kitsune on Ryoko's left side screamed and fell to the ground. He had four long gashes in his back. The other kitsune watched him fall, but quickly returned their attention to Ryoko who started shooting fireballs once again. Ryoko heard a gasp and turned her head to her right side. The kitsune had an arrow threw his heart and in an instant he disintegrated. Ryoko returned her attention to the remaining kitsune.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Down below, Miroku was hitting his attackers with his staff. He noticed a kitsune fall to the ground clinching a hole in his chest. He returned his attention to his attackers. "Huca," he whispered to the girl at his back. "Don't move from there. I'm going to try something and I don't want you in the way." She quickly agreed with him and he glanced around the campsite. He figured that Ayeka was far enough away, but Ryoko might be at risk. "Ryoko, hold on! Get behind me if you can." He yelled.  
  
He noticed that Ryoko looked like she was going to protest his request. He raised his right hand and put his left hand on the prayer beads. He watched Ryoko disappear. He waited a few moments before he releasing the beads on his right hand. He pointed his hand at his attackers. A powerful wind swept into the hole in his hand and swallowed up his three attackers and the wounded kitsune. He replaced the beads on his right hand and ran to help Ayeka.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
InuYasha burst through the woods just in time to see Miroku close his wind tunnel. He surveyed the scene, jumped in the air and dug his claws into the back of the closest of Ryoko's attacking kitsune. The kitsune picked itself off of the ground and launched himself on InuYasha. InuYasha looked at the blood on his claws. Returning his gaze to the kitsune, he grinned and flexed his claws. An arrow flew threw the air and hit another kitsune in the back. The kitsune dissolved. InuYasha glanced in the direction in which the arrow had come, thinking that Kagome had returned. He saw Huca with Kagome's bow.  
  
Before InuYasha could register what had just occurred, the kitsune he wounded jumped him. InuYasha dodged the attack and dug his claws into the kitsune's stomach. The kitsune fell to the ground in a bloody heap. InuYasha unsheathed his sword. Once in his hands the tetsuiga's blade doubled in size. InuYasha brought the sword above his head and brought it down in a sweeping motion.  
  
"If you wish to see your girlfriend alive again, you won't kill me."  
  
InuYasha stopped the blade just above the kitsune's face. He growled, showed his fangs, re-sheathed his sword, and grabbed the kitsune by the shirt. He dragged the kitsune up till they were face to face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Huca watched as four kitsune disappeared into Miroku's hand, then watched as he ran over to help Ayeka. "Huca, get out of here now!" Huca glanced at Ryoko and watched as the kitsune on the demon's right side dropped to the ground and noticed InuYasha staring at the blood on his hand. She glanced around and spotted Kagome's bow and arrows. She ran over, picked the bow up, put an arrow in the string, and aimed at the kitsune on Ryoko's right side. She cocked the bow back and let the arrow fly. She was surprised when the arrow hit the kitsune in the back, dissolving him. InuYasha glanced at her disbelievingly for a second before the wounded kitsune pounced on him.  
  
She strung another arrow and aimed at a kitsune that was fighting Ayeka and Miroku. She heard a voice in her head. "He's going to disappear. Fire!" She let the arrow fly. The arrow hit the kitsune in the back just as he started to disappear. He too dissolved. She strung another arrow, cocked it back, and stood ready to fire.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku got in front of Ayeka, raised his right hand, and started to unwrap the beads sealing his wind tunnel. He noticed one of the kitsune starting to disappear. An arrow flew threw the air and hit the kitsune in the back. The kitsune dissolved under the arrows power. Miroku glanced in the direction the arrow had come, hoping to see Kagome. Instead his gaze fell upon Huca. He shook his head and returned his attention to the remaining two kitsune. He wrapped the beads back around his hand and bought his staff in front of him. He felt Ayeka's power rising, but kept his attention on his attackers.  
  
Ayeka had called forth her logs before the battle had begun. They surrounded her like a shield. Every attack that the kitsune threw at her was easily deflected. She started laughing as the kitsune launched themselves at her. The kitsune bounced off of her shield and rolled onto the ground. She felt a gush of wind rush past her and glanced up. She watched as the four kitsune were sucked into a hole in Miroku's hand. He closed his hand, wrapped the beads around it, and ran over to her, getting in front of her.  
  
"Good, just the distraction that I need." She thought.  
  
She started to gather energy, keeping her eyes on her attackers. She noticed one of them start to disappear. An arrow flew threw the air hitting the kitsune in the back dissolving it. She raised her arms in front of her, opened her hands, and watched as balls of green light circled around them. She released a fireball and caught one kitsune between the eyes. He fell to the ground. The remaining kitsune watched his comrade fall, ran over to him, and started to disappear. Miroku's staff came down on his head and an arrow stuck in his side, dissolving him instantly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryoko's last attacker disappeared but not before getting hit in the face by Ryoko's fist. Ryoko floated to the ground. Miroku looked over the kitsune that Ayeka had struck and confirmed that he was dead. Ayeka recalled her logs and ran over to InuYasha. Miroku joined them after a few seconds. Huca had restrung an arrow and had it trained on the remaining kitsune.  
  
"My girlfriend? What are you talking about?" InuYasha barked.  
  
"You heard me. We took her and it won't be easy getting her back."  
  
"Grr, who are you talking about?"  
  
"Your girlfriend, Kagome. We took her to our master. He will have his way with her." He began to laugh.  
  
"W... what did you say?" InuYasha released him and brought his sword up again, but before he could finish the sweeping motion Miroku grabbed the kitsune by the neck and dragged him to his feet.  
  
"You kidnapped Kagome?" Miroku was surprisingly calm, but he kept the death grip on the kitsune's neck.  
  
"Yes, it was surprisingly easy considering how much power she's reported to have. She's such a weakling."  
  
Ayeka found some rope, went over to Miroku, got behind the kitsune, and wrapped him tightly. Once he was securely wrapped, Miroku released him and let him fall on the ground.  
  
"Watch out, he can get out of that easily." Ryoko said as she got behind the kitsune. "You try anything and I'll follow you."  
  
The kitsune looked up at her, "Right!"  
  
"Don't worry. If he moves I'll kill him." Huca said.  
  
Everyone looked at her. Ryoko spoke up. "That won't help if he disappears."  
  
"I caught two of them just as they were disappearing. I can stop him also."  
  
"How did you do that?" Miroku said as he walked over to Huca.  
  
"I don't know. I just did it. Something told me that he was going to disappear and that I should fire and I did. You should talk, what's with that air current black hole thingy?"  
  
"Shut up, that's not important right now." InuYasha returned his icy gaze back to the kitsune. "Start talking. You said you kidnapped Kagome. Where is she?" InuYasha barked out. He snarled showing his fangs.  
  
"Geez, if she means that much to you, why did you let her out of your sight?"  
  
"She needed to be alone. Don't change the subject."  
  
"InuYasha, calm down." Miroku held up his left hand. "Getting mad isn't going to get us anywhere."  
  
"Grr, easy for you to say. She doesn't mean anything to you."  
  
Miroku shot him a nasty look. "She is my friend. As her friends we have an obligation to her. I know you're in love with her, but try to clear your head for a moment and think straight."  
  
"Lo... love? You have got to be kidding."  
  
"InuYasha, this is not the time to get into this. We need to help Kagome." Miroku returned his attention to the kitsune. "What is your boss planning on doing to her?"  
  
Before the kitsune could answer, a buzzing noise broke through the silence. Ryoko grabbed the watch on her hand, trying to silence the noise. When it refused to stop, she turned to Ayeka. Ayeka nodded her head and watched as Ryoko pushed a button on the side of the watch. A light sprang out from a point on the watch and a form began to materialize in the light. Everyone watched in mild amusement as a woman's form took shape.  
  
"Well, hello." Washu looked over the crowd staring at her.  
  
"Washu, you could have picked a better time," Ryoko said.  
  
"Nonsense, this is the perfect time. Kagome has been kidnapped, I see."  
  
"How on earth did you know that?" InuYasha went over to the Washu's figure and sliced his hands threw the light.  
  
Ryoko grabbed his wrists, which earned her a growl. He yanked his arms out of her grip and hit her on the head. "Don't touch me bitch!"  
  
A red fire ball hit InuYasha square in the chest throwing him to the ground a few feet away. InuYasha glanced up at Ryoko. "Don't touch me either!"  
  
Miroku got in front of InuYasha. "That's enough. We have more important things to attend to right now." He turned to Washu's figure. "Who are you? How do you know that Kagome was kidnapped? What do you want with her? How do we find her?"  
  
"Me? I am the scientific genius Washu. I know she was kidnapped because she is not with you. Besides, I knew something was going to happen to her. That's why I sent those two," she pointed at Ryoko and Ayeka, "to stop it from happening."  
  
"Washu it's not our fault. She was off with that demon," Ayeka pointed at InuYasha. "He should have protected her."  
  
"Don't pin this on me bitch. How was I supposed to know that she was going to get kidnapped?" InuYasha crossed his arms on his chest and stared at Washu's figure.  
  
"They would have kidnapped her anyway. They would have found a way no matter who was protecting her. Let me see that guy you captured," Washu said while trying to look through the crowd to get a glimpse of the kitsune.  
  
InuYasha grabbed the kitsune and threw him in front of Washu. "Well, what an interesting specimen. Where did you take Kagome?"  
  
"Humph, you think I'm going to tell you? I will tell you that you won't recognize her once he's done with her. She is his now." The kitsune started laughing but quickly stopped when InuYasha kicked him in the stomach, forcing him to vomit blood.  
  
InuYasha crouched down and grabbed the kitsune's shirt, yanking the kitsune up to his face. "Who is he? What is he going to do with my Kagome? Where is she? Start talking fox." 


	9. Dangerous Thought

Sanosuke- Arigatou!! Well, I have written how Masaru got Gene's crew, but unfortunately it's a little further down, maybe next chapter. Also, he didn't get all of Gene's crew, just Jim and Melfina. I haven't said anything about Aisha and Susuka yet, but you will find out about them soon enough. As for Rain, I put a bit on her in here as well, but it's after the Jim and Melfina bit. Oh and of course I couldn't leave out Masaru and why he's doing all of this.  
  
youkai chick supreme- I'd have to say that this follows Tenchi Universe, mostly because Kiyone is in here, whom is introduced in this chapter!! So, I'd have to say that no, Washu isn't Ryoko's mother in this version!!  
  
Sorry this one took me so long to post!! I was going to post it last Sunday, but the power in the apartment complex went out for most of the day. Then I came down with a cold! Oh well!! This is a much-anticipated chapter for some of you. Sorry to have kept you waiting, now without further ado.. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Love Has No Boundaries  
  
Chapter 9: Dangerous Thought  
  
"Excuse me, Washu was it?" Miroku went over to Washu and crouched down to get a better view.  
  
"Huh, why yes and you are?"  
  
"My name is Miroku. I am one of Kagome's friends. You said you knew that someone was going to kidnap Kagome. Do you know who?"  
  
"Are you from the past? Yes, I knew she was going to be kidnapped, but I'm not sure who was behind it. Hey, I have a great idea. Ryoko, Ayeka, Miroku is there somewhere we can talk that's more private?"  
  
Ayeka looked around. "What are you talking about Washu? This is the woods remember?"  
  
"I know that. Let's go over there." Washu pointed to the other side of the campsite, then looked at InuYasha. "Can you handle that guy till we get back?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah I can handle him." InuYasha clinched the kitsune's shirt tighter.  
  
"I won't let him get away either," Huca said. She still had an arrow trained on the kitsune.  
  
"Good." Washu looked at Ryoko, Ayeka, and Miroku. "Shall we go have a chat?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once out of earshot of the kitsune, Washu unfurled her plan.  
  
"What are you talking about Washu?" Ryoko said.  
  
"I'll explain it again. If you let that kitsune go, he will go back to his boss, which will lead us to Kagome. So, I have the perfect tracking device to plant on him. I'm going to send Kiyone there with the device."  
  
"Can you track him if he disappears?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yes, I've tested it on Ryoko and it works fine."  
  
"You what?" Ryoko yelled as she glared at Washu.  
  
"It was a harmless experiment. You didn't even know you were participating." Washu laughed. Two small figures, resembling Washu, appeared on her shoulders. "You are a genius Washu!" One said, followed shortly by "Washu, you're the greatest!" from the other. Washu laughed louder. "I am a genius."  
  
"Ah, Washu?" Ayeka said.  
  
"What? Oh, I'm sending Kiyone right now." With that Washu's figure disappeared.  
  
After a few minutes, a hole appeared in the air between Ayeka's group and InuYasha. A girl seemed to fall threw the hole and onto the ground. She lay there for a moment before getting up. She dusted herself off and put her hand to her head. "Washu? Are you trying to kill me?"  
  
The hole disappeared and Kiyone looked around. She spotted Ayeka and Ryoko and walked over to them. "Where is the guy we have to plant this thing on?" she said softly.  
  
They motioned to the guy being held in a death grip by InuYasha. "The guy that the silver haired man is holding. Who are you and where did you come from?" Miroku walked over to the spot that Kiyone had appeared from and ran his hands over the area that the hole had been.  
  
"I'm Kiyone. Who are you and who is that silver hair guy?"  
  
"The silver hair guy is a demon," Ryoko spat out.  
  
"Why yes he is. His name is InuYasha. My name is Miroku. You know you're very pretty."  
  
"Save the speech. I know what your going to ask me and the answer is no."  
  
"What?" Miroku was very confused. "But how?"  
  
"Washu is a genius. We've been watching you for the past couple of hours." Kiyone turned to Ayeka and Ryoko. "Ok, let me tell you what Washu told me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ha, if you think I'm going to tell you anything? Your crazy."  
  
"Tell me where you took Kagome. If she's hurt, I will kill you." InuYasha was staring into the kitsune's eyes.  
  
"You won't get anything out of me. Stop wasting your time. It will be worth it to see your face when he gets done with her."  
  
At that moment a girl dropped out of the sky. InuYasha dropped the kitsune as he stared at the girl. The kitsune tried to wiggle away, but before he could go anywhere, InuYasha grabbed his shirt again. "Where do you think you are going?"  
  
"InuYasha, I said I wouldn't let him get away."  
  
InuYasha glanced at Huca. "What are you? There are only a few people that I have ever seen display the power's that you've displayed."  
  
"I don't know. I never shot an arrow before I killed those things, whatever they are. I just felt a surge of power. I'm still feeling it, but I don't know where it's coming from."  
  
"Sounds like you need to talk to Kagome about this." He returned his attention to the kitsune. "Where is she?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you awake?"  
  
Kagome eye's snapped open and she sprang to her feet. 'When did I fall sleep?' She glanced around the room she was in. She didn't see anyone. "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm not in there. It was very easy to kidnap you. You can't possibly be the powerful priestess that everyone is so afraid of."  
  
"Who are you? Where am I?"  
  
"In time my dear. That is not important right now. Let's see."  
  
Kagome felt a hand touch her on the shoulder. She turned around and was greeted with darkness.  
  
"Don't be so jumpy. Just relax."  
  
"What are you going to do to me?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just checking the status of your powers."  
  
"The what? Are you crazy?"  
  
"Relax."  
  
Kagome felt the hand slid down her back and jumped when it reached her butt. "Don't touch me there." The voice ignored her and the hand continued down her legs then came back up her front side.  
  
"I see. Very interesting indeed, we are going to have to fix that little problem. I bet you don't even know about that other thing."  
  
"What are you talking about? What little problem? What is the other thing?"  
  
"You will know in time. Get some rest, I will return for you later."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Let him go? Your nuts." InuYasha had his hand on the handle of tetsusaiga as he yelled at Miroku.  
  
"Relax," Miroku leaned closer to InuYasha and said softly, "we have a plan. Trust me just this once."  
  
"Ha, trust you? You forget I know how you are." InuYasha didn't look to impressed. He grabbed Miroku's shirt and dragged Miroku close to his face. InuYasha snarled. "This had better work or you'll be a dead monk."  
  
Miroku laid his left hand on InuYasha's. "This isn't my plan. It's Washu's and I think it will work. I'll tell you about it later."  
  
"Grr, I don't trust them. Especially that demon and what about that girl with the logs? Who are they and what do they want with my Kagome?"  
  
"I think they are here to help. Look, lets trust them for right now. If they were meaning to do anything with Kagome, they would have done it before we arrived."  
  
"Feh, whatever." He released Miroku and crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
Miroku stumbled back a few feet. He balanced himself and turned to watch Kiyone untie the kitsune.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Your letting me go? You really don't want to see your friend alive again."  
  
A loud growl filled the silence and all eyes turned to InuYasha. Miroku grabbed him and InuYasha hit him on the head. "He said their going to kill Kagome. Let me go!"  
  
"InuYasha! Boy do I wish she were here right now. Stop hitting me."  
  
"Why? If she were here, we wouldn't be going threw this right now."  
  
Ryoko walked over, grabbed InuYasha and dragged both him and Miroku across the campsite.  
  
"Get your hands off me bitch!"  
  
"Shut up! You sure do complain a lot." Ryoko dropped them and turned around standing over them. She lowered her voice. "We will get her back."  
  
"Feh, you think I trust you? You've got to be kidding." InuYasha stood up, dusting himself off.  
  
"Take that silly hat off. You look stupid." Ryoko reached out and tried to grab the hat.  
  
InuYasha swatted her hand away and took the hat off. "There are you satisfied bitch?"  
  
Ryoko stared at his head. "Dog ears? You're just a puppy. How cute!?!"  
  
"Grr, who are you calling a puppy." Miroku grabbed InuYasha's shirt just before he launched himself at Ryoko.  
  
"InuYasha, this is not the time to fight. You forget that she's a demon also."  
  
"I didn't forget monk."  
  
"Monk? That explains the staff. So what on earth was that in your hand? A black hole?"  
  
"More like an air void." Miroku released InuYasha. "It comes in handy sometimes."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The kitsune disappeared and Kiyone looked up. "Ok, I planted it on him. Washu should have started tracking him already. It's too late to do anything further tonight. We should try to get some sleep."  
  
"I suggest we stay as a group," Ayeka said.  
  
"But there are only two tents," Huca said looking concerned.  
  
"The girls get the tents, the guys will have to rough it," Kiyone suggested.  
  
"Feh, I'm used to sleeping in trees anyway. Doesn't matter to me," InuYasha said as he glanced around for a good tree to jump in. He spotted one just above the tents, hopped in the air, alighted upon a branch, and settled himself against the tree trunk.  
  
"You girls have a good night," Miroku said as he walked over to the same tree InuYasha was in and sat down against the trunk, resting his staff against the tree.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
InuYasha glanced around. The other's had fallen asleep hours ago. He shifted against the tree and stared out into the night. 'Kagome, where are you? Do I want her to be my girlfriend? Of course I do, but then there's Kikyo. I told Kikyo that I was hers. Why does this have to be so difficult? Kagome said she wouldn't get in the way of Kikyo and myself. I wish Kikyo would stop wandering the earth and die peacefully. Oh man, did I just think that? Do I like Kagome that much? Miroku said that I am in love with her. That can't be right or can it? I can't sleep, not until Kagome is safe and sound in my arms. Oh man, I'm really loosing it.' InuYasha shook his head, closed his eyes, and pictured Kagome lying against him, his arms wrapped around her. He smiled as he watched Kagome's image snuggle against him in her sleep. 'That's the way it should be. She's mine; it's my fault for not staking my claim long ago. When I get her back, I will do just that.'  
  
He smiled as other thoughts entered his mind. Thoughts that he never thought he could have. He had seen Kagome naked before, but now he was picturing her naked in a different way. He was on top of her. He gasped and opened his eyes. 'What am I thinking? She's not that kind of girl. That was a nice thought though. I have to get that out of my head otherwise that'll be the first thing I think of when I see her again.' He shook his head and banged it on the tree behind him. He banged his head once more and stopped when he felt a little dizzy. He closed his eyes and tried to remember his kissing daydream. 


	10. Memories

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this on the last chapter!! I don't own any of these shows.  
  
No new reviews? ( Oh well, I'm still going to post this chapter. Oh, here is the bit a few of you have been waiting for, we finally find out how Jim and Melfina were captured by Masaru. Oh yeah and enters Tenchi, Ryo- Oki, and Sasami. Enjoy, and PLEASE review!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Love Has No Boundaries  
  
Chapter 10: Memories  
  
"Once the gas clears, go in there, grab her, bring her here, and strap her to this table."  
  
"What are you going to do to her?" Gene looked at Masaru.  
  
"That's none of your business. Just do as your told if you wish to see your partners alive again."  
  
Domon grabbed Gene's cape, stopping him from protesting. Gene nodded, turned around, and walked out of the room. Domon nodded and followed Gene.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Very interesting." Washu was looking at the tracking radar. A red light was blinking, indicating the direction the kitsune had gone.  
  
"Washu, why did you get us up so early?" Sasami was rubbing her eyes. She spotted Ryo-Oki, picked her up, and patted her on the head.  
  
"Yeah Washu. Was it that important?" Tenchi yawned.  
  
Washu glanced at them. "I'm sending you both on a mission."  
  
Tenchi glanced at his watch. "At four in the morning? Are you crazy?"  
  
"This can't wait. I need the two of you to stake out the castle where I think they are holding Kagome. That kitsune went there, so I'm thinking this must be the place. I'm picking up human life forms in various places, but there is a significant demon presence."  
  
"What do you want us to do?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Just sneak around and see if you can find a way in." Washu clicked a few buttons on a keypad and a huge map of the castle and surrounding area popped up on a screen behind her. She pulled out a pointer stick and pointed to a spot in the trees just to the south of the castle. "After you sneak around the castle, go to this spot. That is where I will have Ryoko, Ayeka, and the others meet you. You can then tell them what you have found."  
  
"Can I take Ryo-Oki? You know Ryoko is going to want her there," Sasami said, as she held Ryo-Oki in front of her.  
  
"If I said no, you'd take her anyway. Besides you may need to use her to get inside the castle."  
  
"Thank you Washu." Sasami smiled.  
  
"Washu, you said that I could help also!" Washu looked up and was surprised to see Mihoshi.  
  
"How did you get in here?" Washu asked.  
  
"Through the door. Come on Washu I want to see Kiyone," Mihoshi whined.  
  
Washu shook her head. "Alright Mihoshi, you can go." "Especially if it will get you out of my hair for a while," Washu thought.  
  
"Ah, thank you Washu!" Mihoshi said as Tenchi groaned and yawned again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Washu, its early. What do you want?" Ryoko sat up and hit Kiyone in the side to wake her up. "Wake up, Washu wants to talk to you."  
  
"Huh?" Kiyone opened her eyes and looked around. She sat up slowly. "Washu? Where?"  
  
Ryoko pointed to Washu's figure. Washu spoke up. "I'm over here. I sent Sasami, Tenchi, Ryo-Oki, and Mihoshi to stake out the castle that the kitsune went to."  
  
"Mihoshi? Washu are you nuts?" Kiyone asked.  
  
"No, I'm a genius." Washu laughed then punched a couple buttons on a keypad. A few seconds later a piece of paper landed in Kiyone's hand. "That is a map of the castle and the surrounding area. Notice the area circled in red, that is the spot that you are to meet up with Tenchi and the others."  
  
"Tenchi? Oh Tenchi..." Ryoko blushed.  
  
Kiyone glanced at Ryoko then returned her attention to Washu. "How far away is this castle?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll give you two hours to get everyone ready and then I'll call you again. I'll transport you to a spot just outside the parameter of the castle." With that she disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jim?"  
  
"Yeah Mel?"  
  
"I was just wondering if Gene is trying to get us out of here."  
  
"You know he's doing everything in his power to get us out of here. We'll just have to sit back and wait for him."  
  
They sat alone in a dark dreary room. They had been there for days and had lost track of the time. Jim slouched back against the rear wall. He'd gone over the entire room days ago and couldn't find a way out. Now he closed his eyes and remembered the day this all happened.  
  
Starwind and Hawking Enterprises had received a call for a good paying job on planet Earth. Needing to make money, Gene and Jim jumped at the opportunity. Upon arriving on Earth, Gene dispatched Jim and Melfina to contact the person offering the job and get the details. Gene stated that he was going to have a look around the planet and try to rustle up another job. Aisha went with Gene to keep him out of trouble and Susuka disappeared somewhere. Upon contacting the person with the job, Jim and Melfina returned to the Outlaw Star to find that a group of weird creatures with bushy tails had captured the ship. Unable to defend themselves, they were also captured.  
  
Jim opened his eyes and stared into the darkness. "Gene wouldn't leave us here. Besides, he can't go anywhere without the Outlaw Star. I just wish they hadn't disabled the ship's systems."  
  
"Don't worry about that Jim. I can fix that. If we can just get out of here."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Halt! Stay where you are!" a woman's voice yelled.  
  
"Huh?" Tenchi crouched down behind a bush and pulled both Mihoshi and Sasami down with him.  
  
"I see you there. What are you doing?"  
  
Tenchi got up slowly. Peering around the bush he spotted a woman with pointed ears and long blond hair that was braided and had a ring in the end. "Uh..."  
  
"You're sneaking around like you're up to something. What do you want?"  
  
"Hi there, I'm a Galaxy Police Officer and I was sent here to find a way into that castle. Do you know a way in?" Mihoshi said as she walked over to the strange woman.  
  
"Mihoshi? Ahh..." Tenchi sighed in annoyance.  
  
"Mihoshi, you don't even know who she is. For all we know she could be working with whomever kidnapped Kagome," Sasami said as she grabbed Ryo- Oki and petted her.  
  
"But she looks alright to me." Mihoshi looked at Tenchi and Sasami.  
  
"Everyone looks alright to you." Tenchi moaned under his breath.  
  
"Ha, you think I kidnapped a friend of yours? You have got to be kidding. I don't even belong on this planet. The only way I can get off of here is to get my friends and ship back."  
  
"Oh." Mihoshi looked at Tenchi and Sasami. "You see she's not a bad person." She returned her attention to the strange woman. "My name is Mihoshi. What are you? I've never seen your species before."  
  
"I'm a Gitaro Gitaro. My name is Aisha." She sounded proud as she spoke of her clan.  
  
"Gitaro Gitaro, never heard of it. I like your name though." Mihoshi scratched her head.  
  
"Thanks, you said someone was kidnapped right?"  
  
"Yeah, a girl we know was kidnapped. We're trying to help her," Sasami said as Tenchi glared at her.  
  
"Huh, maybe we can help each other. Come with me. There's someone else you need to meet." 


	11. Nice Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi, G Gundam, Outlaw Star, or InuYasha. I do own Masaru; so don't take him!!  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update this. I wanted to wait to see if anyone was reading this any more. I've gotten a few reviews, so I'm updating it!! I send out a big thank you to everyone for being so patient with me to update this. If you like this fiction, then you can always read my other one, titled Anime Park. That is another combination of Tenchi and InuYasha, but no one else. Please review and enjoy!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Love Has No Boundaries  
  
Chapter 11: Nice Dream  
  
"Get your hands off me bitch!"  
  
"Do you want to help your girlfriend or not?"  
  
"She's not my girlfriend!"  
  
"Ryoko this is not helping." Ayeka stood under the tree, hands on hips.  
  
Kiyone and Ryoko emerged from their tent an hour ago and set to waking everyone up. Some how they had convinced everyone to get ready, except InuYasha. He was sitting in the tree, arms crossed. They let him sit there, but Ryoko got impatient and floated onto the branch that held him. She grabbed him before he knew what had happened and now they were arguing.  
  
"InuYasha, stop acting like a child and come down from there. You know Kagome is waiting for us to help her. The least we can do is work together to get her back. We can discuss your romance problems later." Miroku was getting tired of InuYasha's attitude. He knew the half demon was in love with Kagome, but now was not the time to get into such discussions. It would only slow them down.  
  
"Grr, shut up Miroku. What do you know? For your information I don't have any romance problems. I can handle things by myself." InuYasha glanced down at Miroku. Ryoko slapped InuYasha across the back of his head. "Ow, stop that bitch." He jumped towards her and she flew backward into the air. He tried to catch himself on the branch, but it failed to support his weight, and he plummeted to the ground with a huff. He stood up, glanced at Ryoko, and growled.  
  
"InuYasha calm yourself. We need to rescue Kagome. I'm guessing that you didn't have that talk with her or did you?" Miroku placed a hand on InuYasha's shoulder only to have the demon grab it and throw it off.  
  
"Hey, she declared you as her boyfriend and you're going around denying it? What kind of boyfriend are you? Just admit that she's your girlfriend and things will be a lot easier for all of us," Huca said. She had also grown impatient with InuYasha. "Here he is, the cutest guy in the world, or perhaps universe, and one of the brightest girls in school is his for the taking, and he was ignoring her like a pile of dirt on the side of a road. What is his problem? Doesn't he see how much Kagome adores him?" she thought.  
  
"Ha, easy for you to say. He's never going to admit that he loves her to anyone, because he can't admit it to himself." Ryoko floated to the ground a few feet from InuYasha who was staring at her.  
  
"You are absolutely right Ryoko. InuYasha, we can all see how much you love her. Just admit it to yourself and you'll be a lot happier." Miroku noticed InuYasha glancing at him, flexing his claws. He decided to play it safe and took a couple of steps back.  
  
"Would you all stop talking about me? I'm not in love with her, idiots. I don't even like her that much. Now can we all stop standing around talking about a love life that doesn't exist and go rescue her?"  
  
"Yep, he's in love with her alright!" Ayeka said to Kiyone under her breath.  
  
"I heard that and I'm not in love with her." InuYasha shot Ayeka and Kiyone a quick glance. "Now what was the plan again?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The forest was dark. Kagome spotted InuYasha through the trees walking away from her. He turned his head slightly in her direction then quickly snapped it back around, his silver hair swaying in the wind. She glanced up and noticed what had caught his attention, three demons swam overhead each carrying a soul. She then glanced down at InuYasha and noticed that he had taken off running, following the demons. She started walking in his direction then broke into a run. She stopped running when she saw InuYasha standing in front of Kikyo. They were talking but she couldn't hear their conversation. She didn't need to; she could tell by the way that they were staring at each other. Kagome watched as he grabbed a hold of Kikyo's shoulders and pulled her close to his body, wrapping his arms around her. Kikyo returned his embrace. After a few minutes, they released their hold on each other and stared into each other's eyes. InuYasha sighed and bent his head down close to her. His lips covered hers. They stood there locked onto each other for what seemed like forever.  
  
Kagome glanced down, tears forming in her eyes. "Why InuYasha? Why?" she silently said as she bent her head down, her chin resting on her chest. She turned around and started walking away. "She wants to kill you and I don't want to see you get hurt again. Why InuYasha? I love you so much," she thought, braking into a run. As she tore through the trees, she couldn't help but remember the sight of them kissing. Tears were flowing like rivers down her cheeks, and before she knew it she had reached the Bone Eaters Well. She ran up to the well, leaned over, and glanced into the bleak abyss. She collapsed to her knees and hung her head low between her arms, which were on the well. Why was this happening? She knew he didn't love her, but why did he have to torment her in such a way? Did he like playing games with her heart? "No, he doesn't even know that I love him. Maybe I should tell him, but that would make things more complicated then they already are. I should give him the jewel and leave this world for good. I don't belong here. Everyone else would be better off without me. Its not like he needs me for anything other then finding the jewel," she thought.  
  
Having made her decisions, she slowly stood up and turned around. Just outside the outline of trees stood InuYasha staring at her. Her eyes caught his, and she quickly glanced away. He slowly walked over to her. She reached inside her shirt and wrapped her hand around the small bottle in which she kept the jewel shards. She slowly removed her hand from her shirt. Once in front of her, she opened her hand and glared at the shards. All at once her memories came flooding back to her. She remembered the first time she saw InuYasha, how she broke the jewel, the first time he became human and what he had said to her, the first time InuYasha became a full demon, and the first time they met Shippo, Sango, and Miroku. She felt the tears forming in her eyes and tried to choke them down. It wasn't working. What was making it worse was that InuYasha was now right in front of her.  
  
He lifted his hand to her face, placing it under her chin. He slightly nudged her head, begging her to look at him. She closed her hand and her eyes; tears flowed in rivers down her cheeks. After a moment, she opened her eyes and raised her head. Her eyes met his and he looked sad. He moved his hand from her chin and trailed his fingers over her face, wiping up the tears. She caught his hand and moved it in front of her. She pressed the small bottle into his hand and slowly closed his fingers around it. Once his hand was closed, she took her hands away, and he looked down, slowly opening his hand. He stared at the bottle for a moment, not quite comprehending what she was trying to tell him. She turned around and walked over to the well. He watched her go. She sat on the lip of the well, swinging her feet over the side. If he didn't do something, she would be gone in an instant. He jumped into the air, landing right behind her and threw his arms around her waist. She jumped a little, then relaxed when she realized he was hugging her.  
  
"Don't leave."  
  
"Why? I'm always in the way. I'm only good for finding the jewel shards. Besides I don't belong in this time."  
  
"I..."  
  
"If you can give me one good reason not to leave, then I'll stay."  
  
"Kagome... You saw didn't you?"  
  
"I saw everything InuYasha. Why did you leave her? Don't tell me it was because of me; I won't buy that."  
  
He released his grip on her, placing his hands on her shoulders. He nudged her body to face him and slowly she turned around, swinging her legs back over the well. "You were crying. Did I hurt you that bad?"  
  
"Why ask a silly thing like that? Can't you tell you hurt me?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I had to hold her one last time. To feel her lips against mine." Kagome stared at him and started to turn away. He knelt down and threw his arms around her, stopping her in place. He continued, "I told her to leave me alone. I told her that I had given her my life, but right now there is another person who needs me more than she does. She's dead. Why was I holding onto a person who shouldn't exist in the physical world? You are the only one who cares about me. Answer me one question. When we finish collecting the jewel, what do you plan to do with it?"  
  
Her heart jumped in her chest. Was he saying this? He's never been this caring before. Why the sudden change of heart? What was he doing? "I... I was going to give it to you. You're right; it is yours. I want you to know that whatever you choose to wish for, I will still be your friend and will never leave your side. We've been through thick and thin together, and I'm not about to stop caring about you because you decide to become full demon, human, or stay the same." She circled her hands around his head, letting her fingers slide through his hair.  
  
"Why did you give the jewel to me? Were you planning on leaving me for good?"  
  
She sighed. "Yes, I... I don't think that I'm ready to discuss my feelings with you. I'm afraid of what your reaction would be. Besides, I'm not sure that you are ready to hear what I have to tell you."  
  
He relaxed his hold on her. She released his head, and he glanced up at her. "Kagome, don't leave me. Please don't leave me. I need you."  
  
"You... need... me? Why? To find the jewel shards?"  
  
"No... because I love you."  
  
She awoke from a deep sleep and sat up. She glanced around at the darkness. She picked her right hand up and reached to the side. Her hand came in contact with a wall and she ran her hand over the smooth surface. "InuYasha?" There was no answer, only the deadly silence from before. "Was that a dream? It seemed so real. What happened to me?" she thought as she swung her legs over the side of the rack she had slept on. She placed her weight on her legs, and they quickly buckled beneath her, throwing her to the ground. For the first time, she noticed a growing pain in her stomach. She pulled herself back onto the rack and laid down. Nausea ran through her, and she turned to the side. Reaching down, her hands found a bucket, and she pulled it close to the bedside. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted back to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gene and Domon had entered Kagome's cell to find her collapsed on the floor. They brought her to the room specified by Masaru and strapped her to the table. They moved against the back wall of the room and watched as Masaru entered and went over to her lifeless form. Masaru placed his hands in the air over her stomach and started chanting some weird verse in a foreign language not common to either of the witnesses. An orange light formed around his hands. Purple and white lightning bolts jolted from his outstretched fingers to her stomach. When the bolts touched her stomach, her body buckled from the power. Masaru kept the ritual up for just over an hour. Once he was finished he ordered Gene and Domon to take her back to her chamber.  
  
"What did you do to her?"  
  
"That is none of your business. I simply did something that should have been done a long time ago."  
  
"Are you going to kill her?" Gene was worried about the fragile girl and he could tell that whatever Masaru was doing to her was not good.  
  
"Not yet. First I need to see just how powerful she really is. It does no good to kill her if she's nothing but a weakling. I will have to perform that ritual a few more times to draw out all of her hidden powers. Not to mention that other thing she's hiding."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tenchi? Where are you Tenchi?" Ryoko was flying near in the air around the spot that Washu had specified as the meeting place.  
  
"Ayeka!" Sasami ran through the trees and into Ayeka's arms.  
  
"Sasami, so good to see you." Ayeka said, patting her sister's head.  
  
A few minutes later, Tenchi walked through the trees. Upon seeing him, Ryoko flew down and wrapped her arms around him. "Ryoko, stop it."  
  
"Tenchi, oh Tenchi, how I missed you."  
  
"How pathetic." InuYasha glared at them, arms crossed.  
  
"Its kind of cute. Maybe you should take notes InuYasha." Miroku watched the display. He wished that he had a girl that would run to him and wrap her arms around him like that. Suddenly he saw movement behind the couple and he grew uneasy. He glanced at InuYasha and noticed that the demon had dropped his arms and was glaring at the newcomers.  
  
Aisha walked into the opening closely followed by Susuka. Tenchi pried Ryoko's arms off him and backed away. He glanced around and noticed two guys and a girl that he didn't recognize. All three looked very agitated about the newcomers. He walked over to Aisha. At that moment, Ryo-Oki burst threw the trees, practically running Ryoko over. All eyes turned on the kabbit and then back to the two females.  
  
"Calm down everyone. This is Aisha and Susuka." He pointed to each one upon saying their names. "Their partners have been captured as well, along with their space ship."  
  
"Space ship? What's a space ship?" Miroku asked looking very confused.  
  
"You don't know what a space ship is?" Sasami asked as she walked over to him.  
  
"Uh, no I don't. There are no such things where we come from." Miroku watched her walk over to him. "It is too bad she is young," he thought, "other wise I would ask her to bear my children."  
  
"Ha, he's just a stupid monk, and the other one is a stupid demon. What else should you expect from them?" Ryoko said then returned her attention to Tenchi. "What do they want with us?"  
  
"Where's Mihoshi?" Kiyone asked looking around. She suddenly became very worried about her clumsy partner.  
  
"I was about to kill her. She was so annoying. Then your friend here talked to some lady in a light, and they concocted a plan to get rid of her." Aisha said.  
  
"You did what?" Kiyone asked, surprised but at the same time relieved and happy.  
  
"Look Washu came up with a story about a Galaxy Police job that." Tenchi began before being interrupted with a beeping noise.  
  
Beep, beep, beep, beep... Ryoko pressed a button on her watch. Everyone watched as Washu's figure formed in the space between them.  
  
"Wow, big crowd. We don't need this many people here. Why don't some of you come here, out of the way?" Washu glanced around. She starred at InuYasha and Miroku.  
  
"Oh no you don't. You won't get rid of me." InuYasha grabbed Miroku's shirt and dragged him to his side. "You won't get rid of him either. If you try you won't like the consequences."  
  
"Ha ha, don't be silly. Me, try to remove a demon and his friend? You must think I'm crazy."  
  
"You're a crazy bitch!" InuYasha shot out.  
  
"I'm a genius." She continued scanning the crowd. "Sasami why don't you and Ryo-Oki come back here. If Ryoko needs Ryo-Oki she knows how to get in touch with me."  
  
Sasami glanced at Ryoko then Ayeka. "Ok, sure. Come here Ryo-Oki." Ryo-Oki flew into her outstretched arms. Washu punched a few buttons on a keypad. Sasami and Ryo-Oki vanished.  
  
"Alright, I can't remove any of the rest of you. I'll keep in touch." She vanished.  
  
"Weird lady," Miroku said as InuYasha released him.  
  
"Weird isn't the word for her. She's a crazy psychotic bitch." InuYasha walked over to Tenchi. He grabbed Tenchi's shirt and hoisted him into the air. "Who are you? What do you want with Kagome?" He pointed at Aisha and Susuka. "And what the hell do they want with Kagome?"  
  
"Put Tenchi down." Ryoko threw a fireball at InuYasha, which hit him in the back. InuYasha didn't move, he just turned his head in her direction and flashed his fangs.  
  
Miroku got behind InuYasha and hit him in the head with his staff. InuYasha dropped Tenchi and fell to the ground. "Grr." He stood up, throwing his face into Miroku's. "What did you do that for?"  
  
Miroku brought his staff back around. "Because Kagome is not here to sit you. You're acting like an ass. Get over your jealousy toward other men over to Kagome."  
  
"Who's jealous? I simply asked him some valid questions." InuYasha backed down and turned to Tenchi who had been plucked off the ground by Ryoko.  
  
"Ryoko put him down!" Ayeka was suddenly standing right next to Ryoko with her arms on Tenchi's.  
  
Ryoko smiled and hugged Tenchi close to her body. "Why Ayeka, you know that me and Tenchi were made for each other."  
  
"Put me down Ryoko. Let me go." Tenchi tried to grab Ryoko's arms but she held him too close, and he gave up.  
  
"Ha."  
  
"Uh, ladies can't this wait for another time?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah, you two are pathetic." InuYasha added.  
  
"You should talk." Huca said earning her a nasty glare from the half demon.  
  
"Can we please get down to business? I would like to get Gene and our ship back so that we can get off this lousy planet." Susuka suddenly spoke up, surprising everyone.  
  
"Your not from this planet? Weird." Miroku scratched his head and looked puzzled.  
  
"If you ask me, they are all weird and crazy." InuYasha crossed his arms back over his chest.  
  
"Who are you calling weird and crazy, dog boy?" Ryoko released Tenchi, but didn't let him fall to the ground.  
  
"Grr." 


	12. Stop Arguing

A long awaited update for this fic!! A big ARIGATOU to all my fateful readers. I just want everyone to know that I am still working on this fiction. I had writers block for a month or so and stopped writing on this. I just kept writing on my other fiction (Anime Park). But now the tables have turned and I have writers block on that one, so I'm trying to finish up an important battle on this story. Anyways, enough chatter! Enjoy this chapter everyone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Love Has No Boundaries  
  
Chapter 12: Stop arguing  
  
"Washu, do you think that they will help Kagome?" Sasami asked.  
  
"Well, they will have to work together. Hey, I could transmit Ryo- Oki into the castle and have her search for Kagome. I'm such a genius. Ryo-Oki," Washu looked at the kabbit in Sasami's hands, "how would you like to do a job for me?"  
  
Ryo-Oki shook her head no. "Meow."  
  
Sasami pulled Ryo-Oki close to her face and smiled. "Ryo-Oki if you do this and find Kagome there will be a big basket of carrots waiting for you."  
  
Ryo-Oki's face lit up. Sasami put her down. Ryo-Oki ran towards Washu and then jumped into her lap.  
  
"Good. Do you know what Kagome looks like?" asked Washu.  
  
Ryo-Oki shook her head no.  
  
Washu punched a few button on her keypad. A picture of Kagome appeared on the screen behind Washu. "There, that's what she looks like. Do you think you can find her?"  
  
Ryo-Oki shook her head yes. "Meow!"  
  
"Good, I'll transmit you into the castle. I'm also going to put a tracer device on you so that I can monitor your movements. That way if anything happens to you, I'll know where to send the others."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Enclosed behind four walls, sitting in silence, staring into the dark, Rain slouched on the back wall of the room. She picked her head up when her ears thought they picked up movement, but quickly shook her head and laid it back on her hands. It had been days, week's maybe, she couldn't say. Domon wouldn't leave her, would he? All her tools had been taken away, the only lifelines she had that would possibly have meant her freedom.  
  
Again she lifted her head. Only silence greeted her. She was sick of silence and almost wished that something would happen. Anything, it didn't matter. One afternoon she had imagined that Domon had come for her in his Gundam. He had taken the roof off of her prison and found her. He used the Gundam to sweep her off her feet before taking to the sky. They touched down in some forgotten land, and he rushed out of the cockpit to her side. He helped her to her feet and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. She circled her arms around him and cried into his chest.  
  
He told her that he would never leave her, that he couldn't leave his partner behind, that he couldn't win the Gundam Tournament without her by his side. She smiled as that last thought lingered in her head. That daydream had been a nice one. She really wanted it to become true. She sighed and placed her head back on her hands. Until then, she'd just have to wait and trust him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I suggest we split up. There should be a team that goes into the castle, while the rest of us should surround the castle and act as backup and guards." Ayeka said.  
  
"I'm not teaming up with any of you people." InuYasha stood away from the group, arms crossed.  
  
Ignoring his comment Ayeka continued. "Now the only problem is to decide who goes into the castle."  
  
"I think it should be the strongest people," Aisha spoke up feeling very proud of herself.  
  
"But if all our strongest people are in the castle, that leaves our defenses in a bad state," Miroku reasoned.  
  
"Well, I know I'm going inside that castle. I'm not trusting Kagome to you people," InuYasha spat out.  
  
"Ok, look, we're not going to solve this by arguing." Everyone turned their heads in Huca's direction. "Ryoko, you can fly and go threw walls correct? Can you go through any type of wall?"  
  
"Huh, yes I can fly, you've seen me. Sure I can go through anything." Ryoko looked puzzled.  
  
"That's settled then; Ryoko will be going into the castle. Now, Aisha how strong are you?"  
  
"She won the strongest woman in the universe contest," Susuka said.  
  
"That's right!" Aisha said while flexing her muscles.  
  
"Guess that means you're strong. They might need you in there also."  
  
"Who died and left you in charge?" InuYasha flexed his hands. Light bounced off his claws.  
  
"Hush, this is the best plan that we've come up with in the last hour." Miroku grabbed InuYasha's shirt and tugged on it trying to get the demon to sit down. InuYasha refused, grabbed Miroku's hand, and squeezed until the monk let go.  
  
"Ignore him and go on. This sounds good so far." Kiyone smiled and gestured for Huca to continue.  
  
Huca stood up. She walked into the middle of the group, turning towards InuYasha. "You are a demon correct? She is your girlfriend, plus that sword of yours might come in handy. You'll be going as well."  
  
"Ha, some funky kind of reasoning. Even if you told me to stay here I would have went. She's not my GIRLFRIEND! Quite saying that."  
  
Huca ignored him and slowly turned around looking at all the other people. She stopped. "Miroku, your wind tunnel, air void, black hole thingy might come in handy. Would you mind being on guard outside the castle?"  
  
"Uh, no not at all. I have more powers than that you know." Miroku unconsciously raised his right hand and rubbed his left hand over the prayer beads.  
  
"I know you do." Huca continued to glance around. "Susuka, you also have a sword. Would you mind being a guard also?"  
  
Susuka looked around. "Sure, no one will get by me."  
  
Huca nodded. "I will also be on guard outside the castle. I have Kagome's bow and arrows and am quite confident of my new talents." She turned around and glanced at Tenchi. "It seems to me that you have hidden powers also. I want you to be a backup in case something goes wrong inside the castle."  
  
Tenchi shook his head. Ryoko looked like she was going to argue when Huca shot her a look of death. Ayeka began to laugh, but stopped when Huca turned her attention to her.  
  
"Ayeka, you also have powers. I'm not sure what those log things were that you used, but they could come in handy. You are also on guard detail." Huca turned before Ayeka had a chance to acknowledge her. "Who's left? Kiyone, I don't sense any powers from you. What can you do?"  
  
"I'm good at fixing things, I guess."  
  
"Good, you're on backup detail with Tenchi." Satisfied that all positions had been covered, Huca sat down and gave a deep sigh. "Ok, Ryoko, InuYasha, and Aisha you should get going, but hold on a minute." She closed her eyes and instantly saw the parameter of the castle. To her, it seemed as if she was flying along the outside of the castle. The image stopped at what appeared to be a door, swooped down, tried to open the door, and found that it was locked. Next, the image backed away and swam over the rest of the castle. It closed onto a hole and upon closer inspection found that it was big enough for a small person to fit into.  
  
Everyone watched Huca in silence. She had her eyes closed and looked like she was in deep concentration. After a few minutes she opened her eyes. She glanced around. "Ok, there are two entrances. One is a door on the south side almost in the middle of the castle. I'm afraid that door is locked. The other is a small hole that looks like only one small person could fit threw it. Its on the east side."  
  
Everyone's jaw hit the ground. They glared at Huca for a long moment before anyone spoke up. "Uh, how do you know that?" Miroku was the first one to voice his concern.  
  
"I don't know; it just came to me."  
  
"I can go through the door and unlock it for them." Ryoko said.  
  
"You must beware. I feel an awful presence in that castle. A terrible feeling, oh my, it's a demon." She turned her attention to Ryoko then to InuYasha. They glared at her disbelievingly.  
  
Again Miroku spoke up. "Excuse me, how on earth do you know that? I can't feel anything." He turned to InuYasha and then Ryoko. "How about you two? InuYasha I know you can smell demons. Ryoko how about you?"  
  
"I can't smell anything from this distance. I certainly don't feel a demon's presence right now." InuYasha's head was swimming. Who was this girl? Why was she sporting some very powerful and unusual powers? He glanced at Miroku, then back to Huca. Back and forth, back and forth between the two until a thought occurred to him. "There's no way in hell. Oh god, not another one. No, this can't be. I'm wrong. Please let me be wrong." He thought as he shook his head and kept his attention on Huca.  
  
"I don't sense a demon's presence either. Huca are you ok? You're acting weird." Ryoko noticed InuYasha looking between Huca and Miroku. She made a mental note to harass the demon about it later and returned her attention to Huca.  
  
"I'm just fine. Actually I feel better than I have in years." She stood up and stretched. A pink light surrounded her for a split second.  
  
Miroku was the only one that noticed the light, but decided not to say anything. He thought about all the things that she had done in the past couple of days. He decided that he would pull her aside later and have a talk with her.  
  
"Ok, InuYasha, Aisha, Ryoko you guys should get going." She turned around and pointed to the west. "The castle is in that direction. The rest of us will split up and surround the castle."  
  
Beep, beep, beep. Ryoko pressed a button on her watch. Washu appeared before them again.  
  
"Good plan! I have taken the liberty of sending Ryo-Oki inside the castle to look for Kagome. Don't worry I have a tracer on her." She punched a few buttons on her keypad. A box materialized on the ground. "In there you will find communication devices. You place them in one of your ears and you'll be able to hear the rest of the group. Just talk like you normally would. You'll be able to talk to me also." She pointed to her ear. "Am I a genius, or what?" She vanished.  
  
"Where did this come from? You guys are weird!" InuYasha walked over to the box and started sniffing it. He ran his hands over the surface of the box and then lifted the lid. He glared inside. He picked up one of the devices and sniffed it. "What the hell are these?"  
  
"InuYasha put that down." Kiyone walked over to him and placed her hand on his. He stared at her for a moment then jerked his hand away from her.  
  
"Don't touch me bitch." He threw the device at her, and she managed to catch it.  
  
"InuYasha calm down or I'll tell Kagome to sit you one hundred times." Miroku said while walking over.  
  
InuYasha glared at him. "Shut up Miroku. She wouldn't do that to me and you know it."  
  
"Ha ha, yeah because she's in love with you." Ryoko laughed. She was puzzled by what Miroku had said. She didn't know why it was a big deal if Kagome told him to sit. She figured it must be something between the three of them.  
  
"Arg, stop it. We don't have time for this. Kagome is already changing and he's going to hurt her more if we don't get her out of there." Huca yelled. She turned around facing the box. Her eyes were glossed over and her face wore a dreary expression. "Stop fighting, put those devices in your ears, and get your asses out of here. We can't afford to waste another minute."  
  
All eyes were on Huca. InuYasha spoke up. "He's hurting her? What do you mean by Kagome is already changing? Who the hell are you?" 


	13. What on earth?

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi, G Gundam, Outlaw Star, or InuYasha!!!  
  
Sorry about taking so long to update!! FooFooCrazy really wants another chapter; she says she's sick of reading this over and over with no update!! Well, here is the next chapter. In this chapter we finally find out who Masaru is, you guys are going to freak out!! Enough chatter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Love Has No Boundaries  
  
Chapter 13: What on earth?  
  
Huca stared at him. She closed her eyes. She felt herself being transported through the castle. Down corridors, up stairs, past doors, and around corners she went. She stopped in a brightly lit room. She saw Kagome lying strapped to a table. She looked up and saw a man standing over her. His arms and hands were outstretched over her stomach. Purple and white lightning flowed from his fingers and crashed into her body. She watched as Kagome's body buckled and lurched from the strikes. She flew into Kagome's stomach. She followed the lightning till she reached two sacks. They looked like eggs, but upon closer inspection she saw and felt the power inside of them. The sack on the left burst open. Out flowed a cascade of power and blood. The blood raced past her quickly filling Kagome's stomach and flowing into the out reaches of her body. As the blood rushed past Huca, she felt sick. It felt like demon blood. But that couldn't be possible. Huca backed out of Kagome, then the room, and eventually the castle. She landed back in her physical form.  
  
Huca's eyes flashed open, and she grabbed her stomach. Her legs buckled and she fell to the ground. Everyone ran to her side. Miroku picked her off the ground, sat down, and held her in his arms. "Huca are you ok?"  
  
Her eyes fluttered open, and she glanced up at Miroku. For some reason she felt safe and secure in his arms. She shifted and then settled down. She glanced around. "Yeah I'm fine, I guess. That was weird. I was... never mind. You wouldn't believe me."  
  
Ryoko glanced around. "InuYasha, Aisha lets go. This is getting more and more confusing." She turned back to Miroku. "Miroku try to figure out what's going on here."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryo-Oki ran through the corridors, stopping every now and then to glance around corners and peer through windows on doors. She ran a few feet, and then stopped in front of yet another door. She hopped up on the window ledge and peered inside. She saw a lone female slouched against the back wall of her cell.  
  
"Meow?"  
  
"Huh?" The female glanced up. When she spotted Ryo-Oki, she moved towards the door. "Your cute. How'd you get in here? Are you lost?"  
  
"Meow, meow."  
  
As the female moved towards the window, the light from down the hall passed over her face. Ryo-Oki noticed that it wasn't the person she was looking for.  
  
"Meow."  
  
"Your looking for someone aren't you?"  
  
"Meow!"  
  
The girl sighed. "That person is locked in here just like me. Listen, if you find whom your looking for, come back and get me out of here also. Or if you can manage to bring me some tools, I can get out of here and help you." She looked down. "What am I saying? You can't understand me."  
  
"Meow."  
  
Ryo-Oki hopped off the window ledge and ran down the hall. She stopped and turned around, staring at the door once again. "Meow." She turned back around and bounced down the hall. She came to a room. In the middle of the room sat a metal table with leather straps in various places. Ryo-Oki glanced around. On the walls were chains with shackles. There was a wooden table along the left side of the room. Ryo-Oki went over to the table. A brown bag sat on the tabletop. Ryo-Oki glanced at the chair that was pulled up underneath the table. She crawled underneath the chair. She pushed her head against one of the legs of the chair and scrambled her feet against the wooden floor. After a few minutes she had moved the chair a few feet. She came out from under the chair, hopped up on it, and then hopped up on the tabletop. She nudged the bag till it fell over revealing its contents. Various tools spread over the table. Ryo-Oki picked up a screwdriver, hopped back into the chair, and then to the floor. She ran back down the hall.  
  
She stopped in front of the woman's door, climbed up on the window seal, and dropped the screwdriver into the woman's cell. Ryo-Oki ran back and forth dropping the various tools into the woman's cell.  
  
The woman smiled. "Thank you very much. You're a big help. If you give me a few minutes, I think I can get out of here and help you. By the way, my name is Rain."  
  
"Meow."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Masaru threw Kagome into the cell and slammed the door. He had just finished performing another ritual on her in which he felt one of the sacks in her stomach burst. It seemed to him that the other sack was being stubborn. He wasn't sure, but he thought that the sack that had burst was the one containing the demon powers and blood. Within a few hours the demon powers and blood should completely run through her body. Being that she is a human, he knew it might take a few days for the demon blood to control her. He smiled at that last thought and wondered what kind of transformation it would invoke in her.  
  
He walked down the hall, down a set of stairs, and entered his chambers. Walking over to a desk in the middle of the room, he sat down at the chair. He looked over the piles of papers on his desk and smiled when he caught a glimpse of a paper that had Kagome's name written in bold letters along the top. He remembered the day he had found that paper. He had been rummaging through some old boxes that his grandfather had left him. That paper was the only one that stuck out. Written over two hundred fifty years ago, it spoke of a girl who traveled through a well and displayed miko powers. It said that this girl was a very powerful miko, although she didn't know of her powers. He had devised that his grandfather had written the paper. It also stated that he was very afraid of the girl's power.  
  
He remembered his mother speaking of a girl from the present that could travel back in time. She was rumored to be working with a half demon to collect shards of the Shikon No Tama. The girl, half demon, and a group of their friends' had killed his grandfather, Naraku, years before Masaru was born. His mother wanted revenge on the girl and had set to finding her. She had narrowed down which century she'd come from and even found the place she lived, but his mother died before exacting her revenge. The time had come for him to take over and so he concocted a plan to kidnap Kagome. He had run into her a couple times over the past few months and noticed that she had two very strong powers inside of her. To him both powers seemed to be surrounded, as if her body didn't want them to run wild through her. That was what had given him the idea to release the powers. If she were as powerful as everyone claimed, then he would destroy her, but if she was a weakling, then he would make her suffer to exact his revenge.  
  
He sat back in his chair and smiled. "Those fools have no idea that I'm a demon. This plan is working better than I planned." He noticed a slight change in the atmosphere and stood up. He walked over to a window and peered out onto the castle grounds. He didn't see anyone in the vicinity, but he could feel their presence. He smiled and thought. "Today is the day. We're going to play with their minds and have a little fun."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome's body slammed into the back wall of the cell and slumped to the floor. After a few minutes, she rose up on her hands. Pain raced through her body. She slowly sat up, slouched against the back wall, bent her knees, pulled her legs to her chest, crossed her arms over her knees, and rested her head on her arms. Why was this happening to her? Her body lurched and she raced for the bucket she had left beside her bed. She buried her head in the bucket as nausea rocketed through her body. She felt heat, like a fire burning inside her stomach. It slowly spread throughout her body. She threw up.  
  
She closed her eyes as the heat traveled to her head making her sweat. The heat was gone after a few minutes, leaving her shivering in the cool room. She pulled her head out of the bucket and placed her hands on the floor. She slowly rose to her feet, but they buckled beneath her forcing her back onto the floor. Pain rushed through her body. She pulled her hands to her head and noticed blood flowing from both of her arms. Pulling her arms back, she studied them. She didn't feel any pain and couldn't tell where the blood was coming from. She ran her left hand over her right arm, but couldn't find a reason for the blood. Doing the same with the other arm, she ended with the same results. She shook her head and dropped her arms. Maybe she was seeing things. She glanced over the rest of her body, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.  
  
She closed her eyes and images flowed into her mind. She was lying strapped to a table. She saw a man standing beside her, but the image was fuzzy. His hands were outstretched over her stomach. Purple and white lightning came out of his fingers and entered her stomach. She felt something burst in her stomach. The next thing she remembered was being thrown into the cell, hitting the back wall. She opened her eyes.  
  
"You're up? Good. Are you feeling up to a fight?"  
  
"What did you do to me?"  
  
"I didn't do anything to you."  
  
"Like hell you didn't. I'm bleeding, but I can't figure out where it's coming from."  
  
"Your body is already reacting, interesting. I didn't hurt you. It was that hanyou that you seem to love. Don't you remember?"  
  
"What? No, he wouldn't hurt me. He couldn't. I... I... I don't remember a thing."  
  
"You think he cares about you? You have got to be kidding. He's never cared about you."  
  
"No!"  
  
"He loves another woman."  
  
"Kikyo? I know that."  
  
"Then why are you letting him hurt you?"  
  
"I love him."  
  
"But he doesn't love you. Stop telling yourself lies. He's coming for you. What are you going to do?"  
  
She slouched back against the bed. Tears flowed down her face. "I can't face him."  
  
"Don't worry, you won't face him alone. If you would allow me, I'll help you fight him."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Just relax. I'll do the rest."  
  
She gave a deep sigh and sat back, closing her eyes. Kagome opened her eyes when she heard the door to her cell opening. She looked over and watched Masaru walk in the room. He closed the door behind him, came over to her, and sat in front of her. She stared at him. He placed his hands on her head and instantly the pain in her body was gone.  
  
He looked into her eyes. As his hands were on her head, he searched her mind and found that it wasn't blocked. He pushed his mind into hers. He studied her face for any recognition of what he was doing; there was none. Pushing into the far reaches of her mind, he sent a wave of power through his fingers into her brain. He formed the power around her thought cortex, and then pulled his mind out of hers. A smile creased his lips.  
  
She looked surprised as she gazed at him. She felt a wave of power exit his fingers and enter her mind. What was he doing to her? Should she trust him? Why would InuYasha hurt her? He had always saved her life in the past. What had happened to make him attack her? She could remember nothing. Masaru took his hands away from her head. She watched him intently. She closed her eyes as a surge of pain ricocheted around inside her head. Her head was thrown back banging against the wood of the bed.  
  
Masaru watched her close her eyes. "Good, it's finally taking effect," he thought. He watched as her head was thrown back. He narrowed his eyes and watched her for a few moments. Finally he got up, went over to the door, stepped through, and came back in within seconds with a bow and arrows. He grabbed her arm hoisting her to her feet. They disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Testing, testing, can anyone hear me?" Miroku's voice rang out.  
  
"Would you shut up? We can hear you just fine." Ryoko shot back.  
  
"Give him a break, he's never used this kind of technology before," Washu exclaimed.  
  
"Shut up everyone! We have a mission to complete, remember?" InuYasha growled.  
  
"Hum..." Tenchi moaned.  
  
"This is so cool.." Miroku said.  
  
"Grr, from now on no one says a thing unless they run into trouble or find Kagome. Got it?" Huca sounded mad.  
  
"Uh huh," was Tenchi's response.  
  
"Yeah," Ayeka said.  
  
"Shut up already. She didn't want a response from everyone. Geez," Aisha said.  
  
"InuYasha, Ryoko watch yourselves. You're surrounded." Washu warned.  
  
"Grr, I feel them. I smell them too." InuYasha looked around clenching and unclenching his claws.  
  
InuYasha, Aisha, and Ryoko had made their way around the castle. They found the small hole, but it was too small for any of them to fit in so they moved on. They were in the woods just to the south of the castle. InuYasha turned around with his hand on the hilt of his sword.  
  
A man with black hair with white highlights appeared before them. He was wearing a black kimono with gold pants. His hand was wrapped around Kagome's right arm and upon seeing InuYasha's expression Masaru released her arm. He handed the bow and arrows to her. She was staring at InuYasha. Masaru threw a wave of energy into her head causing her to grab it for a moment before looking at Masaru and taking the bow and arrows.  
  
"Kagome?" InuYasha silently said as he watched Masaru drop her arm. InuYasha studied her. He smelled her blood and saw it on her arms. She grabbed her head. Then InuYasha watched as Kagome grabbed the bow and arrows from Masaru. InuYasha growled. "What did you do to her?"  
  
"Who are you?" Ryoko demanded.  
  
"I am Masaru. I didn't do anything to her." Masaru laughed and watched them intently.  
  
Kagome strung an arrow in the bow, cocked it back, and aimed at InuYasha.  
  
"He wants to kill you. Are you going to let him try?" Masaru's voice echoed in Kagome's mind.  
  
"No, he will not hurt me." Kagome answered him aloud.  
  
"Good! I trust you will take care of him?" Masaru asked.  
  
"Yes," Kagome said.  
  
InuYasha watched as Kagome aimed an arrow at him. "Kagome, what are you doing?"  
  
"You're not going to stop me InuYasha. You will die here today." Kagome watched him through slit eyes.  
  
Ryoko and Aisha spread to InuYasha's sides. Masaru lifted his hand and various types of demons came out of the forest and pounced on InuYasha, Ryoko, and Aisha.  
  
"Guys, we could use some help over here!" Ryoko said as demons rushed her from all sides. She powered up and let go a round of fireballs then took to the air. 


	14. The Fight Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shows that I've written here.  
  
IS ANYONE READING THIS? Besides FooFooCrazy that is!! Just wondering, cause I'm not getting any reviews on this, besides from Foofoocrazy!! THANK YOU FOOFOOCRAZY!!! No one even commented on Masaru!! Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Love Has No Boundaries  
  
Chapter 14: The Fight Begins  
  
Huca looked around. She glanced at Miroku and pointed to the south while nodding. Miroku took off running. "Everyone, get over there fast." Huca said then took off running.  
  
Running up to the scene, Huca looked around. She spotted Ryoko, Aisha, and InuYasha battling various demons. She glanced to the right and saw Kagome and a man. Kagome was aiming an arrow at InuYasha.  
  
Kagome shot the arrow. It caught one of the demons that InuYasha was fighting in the back. The demon fell to the ground dead. Kagome strung another arrow and aimed at InuYasha again. InuYasha stared at her for a moment before another demon grabbed him.  
  
Miroku appeared just to the left of the battle scene. He glanced around. A group of demons rushed at him from the left. Miroku unwrapped his wind tunnel and sucked them in. He returned the prayer beads to his hand and grabbed his staff. A demon rushed at Miroku's back. Miroku banged the demon on the head with his staff then spun around reaching into his shirt, and pulled out a scroll. Miroku flung the scroll at the demons head and the demon evaporated. Miroku took a moment to look at the other battles. Not paying much attention to InuYasha, he quickly looked at Aisha, but noticed that she had transformed into some sort of tiger and didn't need any help. Ryoko had taken to the air and was killing her fair share of demons also. Miroku glanced around and spotted Kagome. He watched as she let an arrow fly toward InuYasha. He stared in disbelief until another set of demons rushed him.  
  
Masaru smiled to himself. "This is going to work better than I planned. Once those demons separate the other's from InuYasha, I can work my magic!" he thought. Masaru sent a small wave of power coursing through Kagome's mind and smiled when he noticed that she was in pain.  
  
Huca noticed a slight change in the air. She glanced at Masaru and could feel power leaving his body and entering Kagome. Huca frowned. "He's doing something to her. If I can only figure out what he's doing, maybe I can stop it. There's only one thing to try," she thought. Huca closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and cleared her mind. Huca felt herself leave her physical body and travel the short distance to Kagome. She entered Kagome's stomach and felt a surge of power coming from Kagome's head. Huca exited Kagome's stomach and entered her head. Huca pressed into Kagome's brain. Huca pressed further, but she hit something almost like a brick wall. She was forced out of Kagome's head and back into her physical body. Huca's body was then thrown back twenty feet and skidded to a halt just under a nearby tree.  
  
InuYasha noticed Huca being thrown back by an unseen power and turned his attention back to Kagome just in time to dodge an arrow. "Kagome stop that!"  
  
"Why should I? You mean the world to me and I don't mean anything to you. You expect me to be happy?" Kagome cocked another arrow back.  
  
"InuYasha don't argue with her. That guy is in her head. He's manipulating her." Huca yelled as she slowly picked herself off the ground.  
  
Masaru glanced at Huca. "Interesting, somehow that girl knows what I am doing to Kagome. I sense a great deal of power from her. This could work to my advantage if I play my cards right," he thought.  
  
"What are you talking about Huca?" InuYasha growled while dodging another arrow.  
  
In the confusion, Huca and InuYasha didn't notice that they were now alone with Kagome and Masaru. The swarm of demons had taken Aisha, Ryoko, and Miroku off into the forest.  
  
"Listen, let me handle this. You try to talk some sense into her," Huca yelled  
  
"How am I supposed to do that? She wants to kill me," InuYasha said.  
  
"Tell her how you really feel. Now stop talking to me and let me get to work," Huca calmly said.  
  
Huca closed her eyes once again and sent her mind into Kagome's. This time she knew what to look for and she would be careful. Huca came to the wall, but stopped just outside of it. "If I can just find a way in, I might be able to force him out of her," she thought. She searched the wall, but didn't find any holes or cracks. "Oh, he's good. I'll have to get closer to her and try to send a wave of energy into her head. I don't want to hurt her, but this looks like my only option," she thought.  
  
Keeping her eyes closed, Huca inched toward Kagome and Masaru. After a few minutes, Huca felt their forms and figured that she had gotten close enough. She raised her hands and focused all her energy into her palms. She sent a wave of energy coursing into Kagome's head. She watched as the wall faltered for a moment, but remained stationary. Huca powered up once again and sent another wave of energy into Kagome's mind.  
  
Masaru smiled as he watched Huca. She had a determined look on her face. He reached out with his mind and entered Huca's mind. Masaru hit a brick wall similar to the one he had erected in Kagome. He pressed further and broke past the wall without much effort, but noticed that there was an intricate maze of doors and passageways. He smiled and thought, "she's not as stupid as she looks. She seems to know what she's doing. I may have to rethink my strategy." He pulled his mind out of Huca's and watched the girl try to break his barrier.  
  
Kagome felt a wave of power enter her head. Surge of power after surge of power cascaded through her head causing her to drop her bow and fall to her knees holding her head. She screamed and felt tears forming in her eyes.  
  
InuYasha watched as Kagome fell to her knees on the ground and jumped in the air. All of a sudden, Masaru appeared in front of Kagome and sent a wave of power into InuYasha's stomach sending InuYasha sailing through the air. InuYasha slammed into a tree.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Washu punched a few buttons on her keypad. She turned around and watched as two figures appeared in her laboratory.  
  
Ryo-Oki looked around. "Meow?" She spotted Washu and bounced into her lap.  
  
Rain looked around curiously. She spotted Washu. "Excuse me. Where am I? Who are you?"  
  
"Ryo-Oki," Washu looked down at the kabbit, "this isn't Kagome."  
  
"Meow, meow."  
  
"Don't worry about it. They found Kagome, well sort of." Washu returned her attention to the young woman. "My name is Washu. You are now in my laboratory. Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Rain. Thank you for saving me from that awful place."  
  
"Well, it wasn't intentional. I mean, you're quite welcome. How did you end up in there?"  
  
"Sorry to be such a burden," Rain said sarcastically. "I'm not quite sure how I ended up in there. The last thing I remember was going off to meet my partner, Domon, at some castle where he was supposed to have a Gundam fight with a guy named Masaru. I arrived at the castle and the next thing I knew all my tools were gone and I was in a cell. It makes no sense to me."  
  
"Interesting. Do you know if there are any others locked away in there?"  
  
"I could have sworn I heard the voice of a young man and a woman talking. They were saying something about what I perceive is their ship and their partners. But then again, I could have been imagining it."  
  
"Hum.. Interesting." Washu turned around and stared at the image of the castle that was in front of her. She noticed that most of its inhabitants were out of the castle at the moment. She saw two figures moving down separate corridors and another two figures in a room. She punched a few buttons on her keypad and turned back around. Two figures slowly emerged.  
  
Jim sat on the floor with his back to the wall. He sighed and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, he was in a different room. He quickly stood up and looked around. He spotted Rain, Melfina, and Washu. "Who are you people? Where are we?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The pain subsided for a moment and Kagome raised her head. She noticed Masaru standing in front of her. Glancing through his legs, she saw InuYasha on the other side of the battlefield embedded in a tree. Shakily she rose to her feet. She raised her hands to Masaru's back, but kept them from touching him. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she focused all her energy to her hands and sent a wave of purifying energy into Masaru. He was thrown forward, towards InuYasha. At the last moment, Kagome shifted the energy wave to the left and Masaru went sailing past InuYasha, crashing into another tree. Kagome dropped to her knees, panting heavily.  
  
"How dare you trick me into believing that InuYasha would hurt me?" Kagome yelled.  
  
Huca smiled. She had finally gotten through. Her smile disappeared as she felt a stronger wave of energy rush toward Kagome. There was nothing she could do. It was too fast. She watched in horror as Kagome was sent sailing through the air and crashed into a huge rock.  
  
By this time, InuYasha had gotten off of the tree and regained his balance. He watched in horror as Kagome crashed into a huge rock just behind her. He growled as the sound of breaking bones hit his ears. He turned his attention to Masaru just in time to see the menace shoot past him. InuYasha broke into a run. Masaru had reached Kagome first and was holding her in the air by her neck, with his right hand.  
  
"How dare you defy me? May I remind you that I can kill you any time I please?"  
  
His hands wrapped tighter around her neck. She gasped. "I.. Inu... InuYasha!"  
  
InuYasha came to a screeching halt just behind Masaru. He flexed his claws and moved in for the kill. He jumped in the air and came down right next to Masaru's back, but was pushed to the ground by an invisible barrier. He growled as he rose off the ground, flexing his claws once again.  
  
Masaru's evil laugh vibrated through InuYasha, making the half demon even madder. Masaru lifted his left hand and let it rest on Kagome's forehead. "I'll give you one more chance wench. Defy me this time and you won't live to see another day." He sent a wave of energy coursing through her head. He kept it up for just over two minutes, while InuYasha tried to slash him from behind. He slung her back against the rock, knocking her unconscious.  
  
InuYasha winced as he heard more of Kagome's bones break. "How dare you?" He readied himself to attack Masaru.  
  
Huca regained her composure. Watching Kagome get flung into a rock twice had made tears form in her eyes. She closed her eyes again and sent herself back into Kagome's body. She searched Kagome over and found a few broken ribs along with various other broken bones. Huca traveled into Kagome's head once again. Masaru shot her a nasty look, disappeared, and then reappeared right in front of her. She gasped.  
  
InuYasha had jumped in the air and was about to bring tetsiga down on Masaru's head when he disappeared. InuYasha noticed that he was now headed straight for Kagome and quickly twisted around and hopped on top of the rock. He put tetsiga back into his sheath, jumped off the rock, and quickly took position next to Kagome. He was afraid to touch her, least he break more bones, but his thoughts got the better of him. He gently wrapped his arms around her and cradled her body to his. She shuddered and drew closer to his warmth. He looked her form over and saw what his nose had already told him. She was covered in blood. Examining her neck, he found that Masaru had dug his claws into it; the cuts were deep. Hugging her closer he whispered, "Don't die on me, damn it."  
  
His thoughts were cut short by the sound of a loud blast. He turned his attention to Huca and Masaru. They were currently standing about ten feet apart staring at each other. Huca looked to be locked in a trance. She raised her left hand and an orange glow surrounded it. After a few seconds, she let go a rush of energy toward Masaru. Her blast hit him, but he seemed unfazed. He laughed. In the next instant he appeared before her, picked her up, cocked his hand back, and flung her into the trees. He then turned his attention to the upset hanyou. He smiled as another thought came to his mind. He sent another wave of energy coursing through Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Washu, is there any way out of this?" Tenchi's plea came just after he had been sent sailing through the air. Fortunately for him Ryoko grabbed him, stopping him from becoming one with a nearby tree. He nodded a thank you to Ryoko as she placed him back on the ground and raced off to battle a group of demons that Ayeka was having trouble holding off.  
  
"Looks like your being backed into a ravine. There's not much I can do."  
  
"Think of something Washu. Ryoko is the only one that can fly, you know that," Ayeka shouted.  
  
Susuka swung her sword. She seemed to be holding her own against the demons. "They're keeping us away from something. We've got to get around them."  
  
Miroku wrapped the prayer beads back around his hand just after another huge group of demons disappeared into his wind tunnel. He had felt energies rising in the from InuYasha and Kagome's direction. If only he could get around this wall of demons before him, he would run to assist in any way he could. Five more demons rushed him. He grunted as a uni rammed his head into Miroku's chest, pushing him back over the edge of a cliff.  
  
Washu noticed the uni pushing Miroku off the side of the ravine. Her fingers raced over her keyboard. Miroku disappeared and reappeared in Washu's laboratory. Washu turned around. "Hi!"  
  
Miroku shook his head and slowly rose to his feet. Four sets of eyes peered at him. He smiled and began to move toward Rain. He took two steps and buckled over in pain, grabbing his stomach. "Damn uni!"  
  
Just then, Rain got an idea. "Uh, Washu?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is there any way that you can find my partner? I need to talk with him. I may have a way to defeat those demons."  
  
"Ha, you're looking at a scientific genius. Of course I can locate your partner. Just tell me where he is!"  
  
"Well, I think he's in that castle, somewhere."  
  
"Can you help us locate our ship?" Jim asked.  
  
"Again, I can do anything. Well almost." Washu added the last part silently. She laughed and turned back around to her computer.  
  
"Uh, Washu thanks for rescuing me and all, but do you think you can put me back in the fight? Or at least take me to InuYasha and Kagome? I felt something very powerful coming from them and I know I can help," Miroku pleaded.  
  
"You're hurt. If you go back there, you'll risk being seriously injured." Washu didn't turn her attention away from her computer screen.  
  
"I don't care about that. Those are my friends and I will do anything to help them. Take me to InuYasha, please!"  
  
"All right, you asked for it." Washu's fingers raced across her keyboard once again and Miroku soon vanished. She returned her attention to finding Domon and the Outlaw Star. 


	15. The Battle Continues

Disclaimer: I own Masaru, his powers, Huca's powers, and any other powers that the characters don't normally show.  
  
OK, so people are reading this. I want to take a vote. Ha ha, I'm going to make people review!! NEWS: This is a repost; I decided to make the chapter longer. It ends in another cliffhanger!! Ha ha ha!!!  
  
HERE IS THE VOTE:  
  
Should I make the continuation of this story R rated?  
  
Should I keep it a PG-13 and leave everything up to your imagination?  
  
--------OR---------  
  
Give me some suggestions if you don't like those two.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Love Has No Boundaries  
  
Chapter 15: The Battle Continues  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She placed her hands beneath her and began to rise. Sharp pain jolted through her arms and they quickly buckled, throwing her back onto the ground. She lifted her head as she tried to make sense of the situation. The last thing she remembered was slinging arrows at InuYasha. However, she couldn't remember why. Her eyes fell upon InuYasha. He was standing over her. She managed to get into a seated position and let her eyes fall to his. He had a menacing look on his face. Was he growling at her? What was going on? She ran her eyes down his body and gasped as she saw his blood stained claws. He flexed them just to watch her shock.  
  
She ran her eyes back up to his eyes and studied his face. He was himself, but why did it feel as though he had attacked her? She broke her gaze and studied the area surrounding them. There was no one else in sight. She then took a quick glance at her own body and noticed the various scratches and scrapes. She managed to pull herself to a standing position.  
  
"InuYasha?"  
  
His only response was to take a step back and growl louder. This puzzled her. As she was trying to figure out what was going on he leapt forward, claws outstretched. He took a swipe right down her chest ending at her stomach and leapt back a few feet from her. She was knocked back onto the ground. Her eyes fell upon his once again. He looked as though he was waiting for her to get back up so that he could continue the fun he'd started.  
  
"InuYasha, why are you doing this?"  
  
"You're in the way. You know that I was meant to be with Kikyo. You're just making things more confusing for me. The way I figure it, if I get rid of you, then I can be with the woman I was meant to be with and be happy."  
  
"You won't be happy though. She doesn't love you like I do. She wants you dead. Think about it; she never accepted you for who you are. Don't you see?"  
  
"Ha! Trying your mind tricks on me, eh? It won't work. Wake up! The only reason I've been keeping you alive was because of the jewel shards. You don't love me, so get that delusion out of your head."  
  
Tears clouded her vision. Was this true? She didn't want to believe it, but with the way he was acting she might as well accept it as fact. Grunting in pain, she managed to stand up. She kept her gaze on the ground and hung her head low. "Fine InuYasha. If you want me to leave, then I will go." She turned around and walked off toward the Bone Eaters Well.  
  
"I want you dead!"  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks upon hearing that declaration. "Kill me then. If I can't be with you, then I don't want to live. I want you to know one thing before I die." She turned around and looked into his eyes. "I love you with all of my heart. I always have and I always will. I would have made you happy. I hope you will be happy with Kikyo." She fell to her knees, shut her eyes, and waited for the inevitable.  
  
His blow came swift. Pain ricocheted through her body. Opening her eyes she found that InuYasha was cradling her in his lap. He held her close to his body. She glanced up into his eyes. He was staring at something behind them. Were those tears on his face? She tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but only succeeded in making him hug her body tighter. He began to growl, scaring her. In one fluid movement she managed to push him away from her, sending herself to the ground.  
  
Miroku appeared at the scene and noticed InuYasha cradling Kagome to him. He looked around, noticing Masaru, but not seeing Huca. He heard a cry of pain from somewhere behind him and ran to find the source.  
  
Kagome bit back tears of pain as she slowly rose to her feet. She gave her body a quick glance and winced as she noticed all the blood.  
  
"Bitch, what was that for?" InuYasha stood up.  
  
"Bitch? You're the one trying to kill me. You said that I was in the way of you and Kikyo." She glanced around. Finding her bow and arrows a few feet away, she took the few steps towards them. Bending down to gather her gear, she realized that she had gained a few broken ribs. Fighting back the pain, she straightened back up, strung an arrow in her bow, and aimed at InuYasha.  
  
"What are you talking about? I would never try to kill you."  
  
Masaru watched the display and mentally patted himself on the back. The dream sequence that he had just fed Kagome worked like a charm. "The only thing keeping her alive right now is the revenge she seeks on InuYasha. After she kills him, she will die. Two down; now to finish the rest of the group," he thought. He turned around.  
  
Miroku and Huca burst through the woods. At a quick glance, they noticed that Kagome had an arrow pointed at InuYasha, and Masaru was walking away from the scene. Miroku gave Huca the signal to get behind him. Once she was out of the way, he released the prayer beads from his right hand and let loose his wind tunnel. Masaru was caught by surprise and skidded a few feet before placing a shield around himself. Miroku replaced the prayer beads once he noticed that his wind tunnel wasn't having any effect on the demon.  
  
Huca took the opportunity to run over to Kagome and InuYasha. She stopped just behind Kagome and once again entered her mind. Instead of Kagome's mind being blocked, it was clouded. Huca saw images of InuYasha hurting Kagome, trying to kill her. Huca sighed, raised her hands, and sent a wave of energy through Kagome's mind. Huca watched as the clouds slowly dissipated.  
  
"Kagome snap out of it! InuYasha would never hurt you," Huca pleaded.  
  
InuYasha looked on in a mixture of wonder and dread. Was this some sort of trick? He guessed that it was. "Why would I want Kagome dead? I love her. Wait, where did that come from? Ah hell, I might as well admit it to myself. All I have to do is convince her that I love her. How the hell am I going to do that?" he thought.  
  
"He wants me dead, Huca. Just look at the blood on his claws." Kagome dropped the arrow and let the bow fall on the ground. She was crying uncontrollably as she fell to her knees. "Why InuYasha? Why?"  
  
InuYasha took a step toward her, but she erected a wall of energy before her, stopping him in place. "Kagome?"  
  
"Don't come any closer. I told you that you could kill me, however I wish to know one thing first. Why didn't you react when I opened my heart to you?" Kagome kept her gaze on the ground as she spoke.  
  
"Kagome, what are you talking about?" This puzzled InuYasha. When had she opened her heart to him?  
  
"Kagome, that never happened. Masaru was projecting images into your head. Get a hold of yourself." Huca tried her best to calm her friend.  
  
"Huca stay out of this! He wants to kill me, and he'll get his wish. InuYasha, I've always known that you would never love me, that I could never piece together your broken heart. Ever since Kikyo came back into the picture, I knew that it would never be the same between us. Perhaps I'm too young to know what love is or how one is supposed to know when they are in love. That is why I am a fool. Like I told you before, if I can't be with you, then I don't want to live." Kagome tried to control her tears, which were now flowing like rivers down her cheeks.  
  
Huca took a step forward. "Huh, seems like I'm not having any effect on her. I don't want to do this, but I think this calls for some extreme measures," she thought. "Kagome..."  
  
InuYasha made a motion for Huca to stop whatever she was about to do. "Kagome, I didn't know you felt that way. I don't know where you got the notion that I want to kill you, but believe me when I say that is far from the truth. I have one thing to say however, I l..." His statement was cut short by a loud crash.  
  
Miroku cursed to himself as he peeled himself off of a tree. "Damn it, Washu was right. I should have stayed there, but then I wouldn't be able to face myself. This has to end," he thought. He took a quick glance at InuYasha and noticed that Kagome was on her hands and knees. "They still haven't gotten through to her. I need to buy some more time, but I don't think I can last much longer," he thought.  
  
"Huca, try to help Kagome. I need to help Miroku, he's badly injured." He gave Kagome a solemn look, but she wasn't paying attention to him. He jumped into the air, but an arrow caught him in his chest, sending him crashing to the ground. He growled as he stood up and pulled the arrow out of his chest. His eyes fell upon Kagome once more to find another arrow pointed at him. "Kagome, don't do this."  
  
Huca didn't have time to react before Kagome let an arrow fly into InuYasha's chest. "I have no choice now. This calls for desperate measures. Kagome, I'm sorry in advance. This had better work," she thought. Gathering all the energy she could muster, she closed her eyes and relaxed her mind. This would drain her energy, but right now she could care less. She raised her hands, palms facing Kagome. She decided to start off slow, so she released a small amount of power and sent it sailing toward Kagome.  
  
Kagome felt the power enter her, but pushed it down and away from her body. She kept the arrow trained on InuYasha, watching his expression. He looked sad and hurt. Huca steadily increased the flow of energy entering Kagome, until Kagome dropped the bow and arrow and clasped her hands on her head, dropping to her knees once again.  
  
"InuYasha, go help Miroku. I'll take care of her; just go!" Huca yelled.  
  
InuYasha didn't give it a second thought as he leapt in the air, pulling Tetsusaiga from its sheath. He landed just behind Masaru. "Kaza No Kiza!" he yelled as he swung Tetsusaiga back and whipped it forward, letting go a torrent of energy. The attack only succeeded in surprising Masaru, however. Glad for the help, Miroku slowly backed off as Masaru turned his attention to InuYasha.  
  
"Ha ha, you think you can defeat me?" Masaru smirked.  
  
"Grr, you know it!" InuYasha's growl became more menacing.  
  
Huca had almost broken through Masaru's barrier inside Kagome, when Kagome rose into the air and was once again slammed into the giant boulder. Masaru smiled and sent another wave of energy at Kagome. This time it was focused on her head, and he sent it banging back against the rock, making her loose consciousness. Masaru lifted his mind out of Kagome's. "That was for killing my grandfather and making my mother suffer."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Washu, we need help. Now!" Tenchi had transformed into his Juri battle gear, as had Ayeka, but even with his Light Hawk Sword, the demon's kept coming. The battle seemed to be getting worse by the minute. Aisha had to transform back into her humanoid figure, as she was unable to keep her tiger form up. Kiyone was having the most difficult time of the bunch, but early on Ayeka had positioned herself so that her shield of logs protected Kiyone. Ryoko looked like she was having fun blasting demons. Her disappearing trick also seemed to work wonders, until she came up against another demon with similar powers. Finding that she no longer had the element of surprise on her side, she decided to change it into a game of tag. Thus she went sailing through the trees yelling, "Catch me if you can ugly!"  
  
"I'm working on it," Washu said.  
  
"There he is, that's Domon!" Rain pointed to a picture of her partner on Washu's computer screen.  
  
"That looks like Gene," Melfina said, pointing to the other gentleman.  
  
Washu pressed a few buttons and the two men appeared in her laboratory. Melfina ran up to Gene and wrapped her arms around him. He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. "What happened Mel, I was looking for you?"  
  
"When we returned to the Outlaw Star, it had been taken over and we were captured," Jim said.  
  
"Rain, are you ok?" Domon ran his eyes over his partner.  
  
"Listen Domon, they need our help. Do you know where the corelander is?" Rain asked.  
  
"Of course I do." He turned his attention to Washu. Forgetting all the usual questions, he asked, "What's the problem?"  
  
Domon and Gene listened intently as Washu told them what was going on. Gene turned to Jim. "Jim, Mel, do either of you know where the Outlaw Star is?" In response they shook their heads no. "Huh," he turned his attention to the big screen just over Washu's computer. "Looks like Susuka and Aisha are already in the fight. We need to find the Outlaw Star and see if we can't gain control of it again."  
  
"Washu can find it," Melfina said.  
  
"Can you transport me to my corelander? I know exactly where it is," Domon asked hopefully.  
  
"As I've told your partners, I am a genius! I can do anything. Tell me where this corelander of yours is and your as good as there." Washu turned back around to her computer.  
  
After about ten minutes, the corelander had been located and both Domon and Rain were transported to its location. Washu also managed to find the Outlaw Star and transported Melfina, Jim, and Gene to its location. She smiled at her accomplishment and returned her attention to the battle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It took Gene and Jim a considerable amount of time to override all the changes that were made to the Outlaw Star. They finally managed to change the pass codes with the help of Washu. Once inside the ship, Melfina positioned herself in the tank and took control over the ship. Both Jim and Gene jumped into their seats. Gidium blinked to life and greeted his crew, sounding as happy as a computer could possibly sound.  
  
"Gidium, prepare for take off. We need to help some friends of ours," Gene said.  
  
"May I presume that we will be leaving this planet soon?" Gidium asked.  
  
"After we take care of some demons and get Susuka and Aisha back," Jim stated.  
  
"Engines at full capacity. Radar indicating the fight is just to our east," Melfina said.  
  
"Alright, take us there!" Gene roared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Both Rain and Domon dawned their Gundam fighting gear and charged toward the battle scene. Once there, they had the element of surprise and began picking off demons by the hand full. Soon there after, the Outlaw Star showed up. It wasn't long until that battle was won.  
  
Masaru sensed that his diversion had failed and decided that he had better finish off this battle as soon as he could. InuYasha tried the Kaza No Kiza on Masaru a second time, but was met by Masaru's barrier once again. InuYasha swung Tetsusaiga back and when he swung it forward, it released a torrent of energy causing Masaru's barrier to fail. InuYasha smiled as shock crossed Masaru's face.  
  
Masaru took a couple of steps back. "There is no possible way that a hanyou could have such power. I'd better stop this fight before it gets any worse," he thought.  
  
Kagome blinked back into consciousness. It took a few minutes for her eyes to adjust to her surroundings. Finally the blurriness cleared; her eyes focused on Masaru and a very pissed off hanyou. "Good he still has Tetsusaiga. Let's hope he keeps it with him," she thought. She shakily rose to her feet.  
  
Huca noticed Kagome stirring and ran over to her, stepping in Kagome's path. "Kagome, I don't know how you are still standing after that, but you need to stay put. Let InuYasha handle this."  
  
"No Huca. He needs my help." At that moment she collapsed to her hands and knees.  
  
"Kagome, trust me on this. I don't think he would be very happy if you continued to hurt yourself."  
  
"Feh!" Kagome gasped as realized what she had just said. Huca shook her head.  
  
InuYasha charged Masaru and got knocked back by a wave of energy. InuYasha shook it off and charged once again. This time Masaru let InuYasha get close enough so that he could grab hold of Tetsusaiga. The sword sent a shock through Masaru's hand. The demon released the sword and backhanded InuYasha with his free hand.  
  
InuYasha went sailing through the air and landed a few feet from Kagome and Huca. Tetsusaiga landed a few feet in the opposite direction. Masaru glided over to InuYasha and noticed that Kagome was back on her feet with an arrow trained on him. She let it fly. Masaru deflected the arrow as it got dangerously close to his chest. Immediately afterward, he noticed that she had succeeded in blowing a small hole into his chest. He smiled. "She has some spunk after all," he thought.  
  
InuYasha opened his eyes and watched as Kagome sent an arrow flying toward Masaru. He quickly got to his feet and slowly approached her. "Kagome?"  
  
"InuYasha let me help you. Together we can defeat him, I just know it."  
  
"Kagome you're hurt. Get away from here, NOW!" he shouted; tears began to weld up in his eyes.  
  
"I can't.."  
  
"Touching conversation, really it is! If you ask me, it's rather boring." Masaru sent another wave of energy coursing toward Kagome, but she deflected it with one wave of her bow. Masaru took one step back in shock and then smiled as he sent his mind into her stomach and found that the other sack had burst sometime during the fight. "Good, this is going better than I planned," he thought. He stepped forward and sent a wave to InuYasha, who was once again knocked back a few feet.  
  
InuYasha grunted. He tried to stand up, but was pushed back onto the ground when Masaru straddled him, placing his hands around InuYasha's neck. He growled and grabbed hold of Masaru's hands, trying to pry them off. His efforts had no effect and red slowly began to bleed into InuYasha's golden eyes. Masaru looked into InuYasha's eyes and was dumbfounded at the site. Was it possible that a mere half demon could transform? He watched in horror as InuYasha's eyes turned completely red, and red lines formed on each of his cheeks. 


	16. Battle Ends Return to the Past

Disclaimer: I own a whole lot of InuYasha wall scrolls, 3 of the manga books, and eps 1-114, but that's about it. I only have 2 of the Tenchi movies.  
  
Ok, this took me long enough to post. Don't know why, it has been written for a while now. Finally, we know how the battle ends. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Love Has No Boundaries  
  
Chapter 16: Battle Ends- Return to the Past  
  
Kagome felt InuYasha changing. She'd never felt it before, but it didn't startle her this time either. Somehow, she knew that his transformation was the only thing that was going to come between them living or dieing. She glanced at Huca, who was watching Masaru and InuYasha. Kagome walked over to Huca. "Huca, you have to get out of here. Go over to Miroku."  
  
It was too late. InuYasha tore through Masaru's clothes causing the demon to jump off of him. InuYasha jumped to his feet and flew at Masaru, claws outstretched. Kagome took the opportunity to string an arrow in her bow. If she could calculate the precise moment when InuYasha wasn't in her line of fire and Masaru was too preoccupied not to notice what she was doing, then she would be able to hit him. She sighed and relaxed, leaving it up to her body to let her know when to shoot.  
  
InuYasha flung himself at Masaru and was deflected on more occasions than he'd care to count, if he had been in his right frame of mind that is. Miroku watched the display from quite a distance away. He knew what InuYasha's transformation meant, and at the moment, he knew that he wouldn't be any help to Kagome. He sighed and felt a familiar presence looking at him. When he turned around, however, no one greeted him. He shrugged it off and glanced back at the battle scene. "Miroku you idiot. Go help them. Are you weak?" Shippo's voice vibrated in his mind.  
  
"Yeah, don't let a few broken bones stop you. It wouldn't stop you from being lecherous. Why let it stop you from fighting?" Sango's voice joined with Shippo's.  
  
Miroku shook his head. "Man, they are even mocking me in my own head," he thought. He slowly stood up, pushing the pain into lower regions of his body. He grunted but slowly made his way toward the battle.  
  
InuYasha had succeeded in creating a great diversion for Kagome. She managed to shoot one arrow straight into Masaru's back. Before he could sustain enough damage from it, however, Masaru managed to grab it and pull it out. From that moment on, he kept half of his attention on his battle with InuYasha and the other half on Kagome.  
  
InuYasha was now randomly aiming for different areas of Masaru's body. The only satisfaction that InuYasha got was when he actually drew blood from the demon. He landed back on the ground after another one of his attempts was triumphant. He glanced at the blood on his claws and smiled evilly, his fangs showing at the edges of his mouth.  
  
Masaru watched Kagome out of the corner of his eye. He waited till it looked like she was preoccupied by something, and then sent a wave of energy towards her. It caught her, hoisted her up, and sent her sailing through the air. She slammed into the rock once again. InuYasha glanced over his shoulder at Kagome's lifeless body. He glanced back at Masaru and let out one of his fiercest growls ever.  
  
Masaru turned his attention to InuYasha. "Does the sight of your mates battered body make you mad?"  
  
InuYasha growled louder and lunged himself at Masaru. Miroku watched the battle. It seemed to him that InuYasha had some how regained part of his sanity, even though he was fully transformed. Miroku stayed back after seeing that InuYasha was taking care of the situation by himself.  
  
Once again, Kagome stood up. Her mind was filled with rage. How dare that demon keep throwing her against that stupid rock? She picked up her bow and arrows. Huca stood in her way.  
  
"Kagome, I can't allow you to put yourself in danger again."  
  
"Huca, I'd advise you to get out of my way, right now!"  
  
Huca glanced into Kagome's eyes and saw red seeping through the sides. She slid to the right and allowed Kagome to pass by. Huca watched Kagome's retreating figure and silently wished she were somewhere else.  
  
Kagome strung an arrow in her bow. Once InuYasha was out of the way, she began to shoot arrow after arrow at Masaru. Miroku seized the opportunity and ran behind Masaru. He opened his wind tunnel, making sure to keep an eye on InuYasha's movements. Whenever InuYasha came within his wind tunnel, Miroku closed it off just long enough for the hanyou to recover his balance and return to the fight. By this time, Huca decided to join in. She ran to the left side of Masaru and began pummeling him with lightning from her outstretched hands.  
  
Masaru slapped InuYasha away from him. InuYasha skidded to a stop right next to Tetsusaiga. He glanced at the fang. Smiling he stood up and took Tetsusaiga within his grasp. Instantly his eyes returned to normal and the streaks on his face retreated. He watched in horror as Kagome was hoisted into the air by an invisible force. Growling, he went around to Masaru's blind side. Kagome managed to fight against the force and string another arrow into her bow. InuYasha let go the Kazi No Kiza just as Kagome let her arrow fly. Both hit Masaru with enough force to knock the wind out of him.  
  
Instantly Kagome was thrown to the ground and was knocked unconscious. Masaru looked shocked as his body began to disintegrate from the shear force of both attacks. He gave a menacing look to his opponents.  
  
"This is far from over. You have not won yet. I will destroy all of you." With that he disappeared.  
  
Once Masaru was gone, InuYasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and rushed to Kagome's side.  
  
Huca fell to her knees and soon passed out from shear exhaustion and lack of energy. Miroku walked over; he would have run but his numerous broken bones prevented him from doing so.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryoko had gained the upper hand on the demon that was following her and managed to shoot it in the back. It wasn't hurt by her attempt and teleported once again. Ryoko also teleported, trying to follow it, but once she figured out that the trail was leading far away from the castle, she turned around and returned to the battle scene.  
  
Gene found a clearing and landed the Outlaw Star. After saying their good byes, Aisha and Susuka returned to the ship, and the crew blasted off for some far off planet. Domon and Rain also said their farewells and left. The rest of the group continued rejoicing till Kiyone spoke up.  
  
"Hey guys, we're forgetting about Kagome and the others. Shouldn't we see if they are alright?"  
  
The only response she got was everyone breaking into a run, heading straight for the last place they had seen InuYasha. The group ground to a halt once they entered the clearing and saw an impossibly scary sight. InuYasha cradled a very bloody Kagome in his lap. Miroku had collapsed half way to Huca, who was also lying on the ground unconscious.  
  
"Washu, get us out of here," Ayeka said.  
  
"No wait," InuYasha spoke up. He was unusually calm despite what he was feeling inside. "Take us back to Kagome's home. There is only one person who can help us now."  
  
"Hold on!" Washu said. After a moment the entire group disappeared and reappeared in front of the shrine outside of Kagome's residence.  
  
InuYasha stood up, cradling Kagome close to his body. "I'm going to take Kagome some place safe. I'll be back to get Miroku." He turned toward the well house.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
InuYasha turned around and noticed that Washu was now standing amongst the crowd. He growled in frustration. "What do you want? I don't have time for this. Kagome may die if I don't get her help right now!"  
  
"I'm going with you!" Washu exclaimed.  
  
"Nani? Are you crazy? Whatever, but if you're coming with me grab Miroku. On second thought, grab Huca; I'll come back for Miroku. Hurry up, if you don't go with me now, you'll be stuck here." InuYasha turned back around and ran to the well house.  
  
"Uh, Washu? How will we get home?" Tenchi asked.  
  
Washu made a jester with her hands, making her keyboard appear. She transmitted everyone except Ryoko back to her laboratory. She glanced at Ryoko. "Before you go, can you carry Miroku inside that well house?"  
  
"I might as well accompany you," Ryoko said as she picked Miroku up and disappeared.  
  
InuYasha's patience was growing thin. He was about to jump into the well when Ryoko appeared to his left carrying Miroku. He glanced at her and would have voiced his opinion had Washu not entered the well house and came to stand on his right side.  
  
"Ok, what do we have to do?" Washu asked.  
  
"Grab hold of my kimono and jump into the well with me." As soon as he felt the two women grab his kimono, he jumped into the well.  
  
"Let go of me; we're here!" He jumped out of the well as soon as they released their grips on him.  
  
Ryoko flew out of the well closely followed by Washu. "Now..." Ryoko started to ask the half demon a question, but quickly found that he disappeared in a puff of smoke. She looked at Washu, who appeared to be puzzled. "Shall we follow him?" The only response that she got was watching Washu float away. Ryoko shook her head and followed.  
  
InuYasha entered Kaede's village and ran into her hut. He glanced around. "Sango, where is Kaede?"  
  
Sango jumped up and ran over to him. "InuYasha what happened? Is Kagome ok?"  
  
"Where is Kaede? I don't have time for this," InuYasha said harshly.  
  
Sango took a step back and noticed that InuYasha seemed scared and hurt. "She went out somewhere, I'm not sure where though. Why don't you give Kagome to me?" She took a step closer and reached out, motioning for InuYasha to hand Kagome over.  
  
InuYasha growled, took a step back, and hugged Kagome's near lifeless body closer to his chest. "Find her now!" he demanded. "One more thing, Miroku has broken ribs. Someone is bringing him here. We also have another injured person." He went into the rear left corner of the hut and sat down facing the door.  
  
Sango didn't waste another moment and quickly ran out of the hut. She ran right into Ryoko, who managed to dodge the fleeing girl at the last moment. Sango looked surprised for a moment before seeing that Ryoko was carrying Miroku. "Miroku? Is he ok?" She glanced at Ryoko.  
  
"Ha, he'll be fine. The weakling just fainted. He has a few broken ribs however. Now, where did that stupid half demon go?" Ryoko looked around impatiently.  
  
"I'm not stupid, bitch," came InuYasha's reply from Kaede's hut. "Sango, we don't have all day. Find Kaede, NOW!"  
  
"What crawled up his butt and died?" Sango said under her breath.  
  
"His woman is on the verge of death and he is scared." Washu spoke up.  
  
"That must be the other person InuYasha was talking about." Sango pointed at Huca. "Look, just go into that hut and wait till I return." With that Sango ran off to find Kaede.  
  
Ryoko and Washu entered the hut. InuYasha didn't pay attention to them. His thoughts wandered, but never once left the subject of Kagome. "She'll be ok. Gods, let her be ok. She can't die on me. I've never told her how I really feel. All she's heard are all the lies that I've told to hide my true feelings. Man, why did I try to keep her away from me? Duh, I don't want my heart broken again. Yet I continue to act as though she is my woman. Ack, she is my woman damn it," he thought as he unconsciously ran his fingers through Kagome's hair.  
  
"InuYasha? Let me see her." Kaede had entered the hut and was now standing in front of InuYasha. He glanced up at her with a sad look. "I need to know what happened, so that I can help her."  
  
"She was being controlled. That ignorant fuck slammed her into a rock four times and if that weren't enough, he slammed her head against the rock again just to make me mad. He said something about it being revenge for killing his grandfather and making his mother suffer."  
  
"Did you hear any bones break?" Kaede's asked calmly.  
  
"Of course," InuYasha spat out.  
  
"InuYasha, don't get mad at me. I'm here to help; unless you don't want my help, that is."  
  
InuYasha trailed his gaze back to Kagome. Kaede took that as his way of saying that he did want her help and that he was sorry. "Let me see her."  
  
"You can see her from where she is, can't you?"  
  
"In order for me to get an accurate view of all of her injuries, I must have full access to her." Kaede knew it was hopeless, but she tried to convince him nonetheless.  
  
InuYasha grunted, but got up and placed Kagome on the floor in the middle of the room. He took two steps back and sat cross-legged on the ground. "I'm not moving from this spot, so don't even ask."  
  
Kaede shook her head and began to look Kagome over. By this time, Shippo came bounding into the hut. Once he hit the door, the smell of Kagome's blood over took him, and he went running to his adopted mother's side. Kaede tried to grab him, but the little fox was too fast for her. His little hands tried to tug Kagome into acknowledging his presence. "Kagome! Kagome! Is she dead? InuYasha what did you do to her?"  
  
InuYasha reached over and grabbed Shippo by the tail. "Shut up. I didn't do anything to her fox."  
  
Shippo gave him a disbelieving look. "Right!"  
  
InuYasha threw him toward Ryoko, who caught him in mid air and stared at him for a moment before dropping him to the ground. Kaede had enough of the interferences and ushered everyone out of the room, save for Huca. Sango grabbed Miroku and left saying something about taking care of him elsewhere. Washu and Ryoko followed her. Shippo started to voice his opinion about leaving, but Kaede gave him a strict look that told him he'd better make himself scarce for a little while. He took off after Sango.  
  
InuYasha stayed glued to the same spot the entire time. Kaede gave him a harsh look, and he gave her one back. "InuYasha, leave. I don't believe that Kagome will be very happy if you were to stay while I examine her."  
  
"I told you already, I'm not leaving this spot. Do whatever you have to do in front of me." He crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"She shall sit you a hundred times for this."  
  
"I don't care! I'm not leaving. Hurry and fix her, now!"  
  
Kaede sighed and began her examination of Kagome. She slowly removed the young miko's blood soaked shirt and pants. This got a giant blush from InuYasha, who turned his face toward the ceiling as if it were the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen. Kaede continued to remove Kagome's clothes.  
  
"InuYasha, I need you to get me a bucket of water and some towels."  
  
InuYasha looked at her again as if to say that he wasn't going to move, but his thoughts got the better of him, and he reluctantly complied. About five minutes later he came back with the requested items before reclaiming his seat.  
  
"Since you insist on staying here, you might as well help me. I need you to wash Kagome while I take a look at the other girl." Kaede rose and turned toward Huca.  
  
"Uh... I..." InuYasha was dumbfounded. "Oh gods, she'll sit me into next week or next month if I touch her like this," he thought.  
  
Kaede turned around as if she had heard his thoughts. "Don't worry. I'm asking you to do this. I'll explain it to her if she finds out."  
  
InuYasha didn't look any better, but he scooted towards Kagome and placed her head in his lap. He began washing her and brightly blushed, as the blood slowly washed away, revealing her bare skin. He decided that making light conversation with Kaede might help his face regain its normal color. "So.. Can you determine what's wrong?"  
  
"Not exactly. That's why you need to wash her off. It will give me a better look at her." Kaede moved Huca to the side of the hut. "This one just needs to rest. Looks like she's exhausted."  
  
"Oi Kaede. That girl's name is Huca. She was exhibiting some weird powers. I was hoping that you could help to explain this."  
  
"Really? We shall have to wait till she wakes up. We shall ask her then."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"OW! Sango it's not nice to hit an injured man." Miroku had regained consciousness a few minutes earlier and couldn't resist touching Sango's rear end. She had been leaning over him at the time.  
  
Sango sat back, this time keeping some distance between herself and Miroku. "Ryoko, I'll let you handle this. I'm staying away from that perverted monk."  
  
"Ah Sango, come on! Don't be like that!" Miroku sounded hurt by her statement.  
  
Ryoko grinned an evil grin and finished wrapping up Miroku's chest. He grunted and screamed in pain, but that only succeeded in making Ryoko bandage him tighter.  
  
"R... Ryo... Ryoko I can't breathe!" He managed to get out between breathes of pain.  
  
"Serves you right. Who gave you the idea that touching women in such places was a good thing to do?" Washu asked.  
  
"What are you two doing here anyways? I don't recall inviting you here." Miroku tried to move, but Ryoko grabbed his wrists and pinned him in place.  
  
"You couldn't have invited us, you were passed out!" Ryoko smiled as he frowned.  
  
Sango looked on in amusement. She didn't like to see the monk hurt, but she had to admit that Washu was right. He did deserve it, if only to a certain degree.  
  
"So, how many women did you ask to bear your child?" Shippo got confused looks from two of the females present. Sango just shook her head.  
  
"Shippo," Miroku started but was cut off when Ryoko grabbed him and hoisted him into the air.  
  
"Tell him the truth."  
  
Miroku blushed and began to retell the story from the time that InuYasha and himself had gone back to Kagome's time. At some points, he tried to make himself out to be the best person ever, but Ryoko jerked him up quickly causing him to buckle over in pain. At these points, he changed his story so fast that everyone present didn't even notice what Ryoko had done. When he finished his tale, Ryoko laid him onto the ground and sat down content.  
  
"Ha, so this Kiyone person actually stopped you from asking before you even asked her?" Sango was laughing hysterically.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Don't make a big deal out of it." Miroku blushed and looked at the sky. 


	17. Reincarnation of whom?

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi or InuYasha!!  
  
Terra Secora: You're right; it's not finished yet!!!  
  
Read and Review!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Love Has No Boundaries  
  
Chapter 17: Reincarnation of whom?  
  
"How long will she be unconscious?" InuYasha helped Kaede wrap Kagome in bandages.  
  
"It's hard to tell. You said that her head hit the rock on four separate occasions, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"This may be more serious than we think. She may have lost her memory, but we'll have to wait till she wakes up to find out."  
  
"Ow!" Huca slowly sat up and looked around the strange hut.  
  
Kaede walked over to Huca. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I got hit by a train. Who are you? Where's Kagome?" Huca spotted Kagome's lifeless bandaged figure and raced to her side. "Will she be ok?"  
  
"That we are unsure of."  
  
Huca glanced up and stared at InuYasha. "You! Where am I, and how long was I out for?"  
  
InuYasha didn't take his eyes off of Kagome. "You're in my time. I'm guessing you were out for at least an hour, if not more."  
  
"Your time?" That statement puzzled Huca.  
  
"That is correct. I believe Kagome called this time the Warring States Era. My name is Kaede."  
  
"Warring States Era? Oh I get it. I'm dreaming. I haven't woken up yet. If you will excuse me I think I will go back to sleep, so I can wake up in my own room." Huca walked back to the corner she had woken up in and laid back down.  
  
Both InuYasha and Kaede watched her in wonder. Kaede rose and headed out of the hut. "I'm going to go check on Miroku. If you move Kagome, be gentle. Her bones can't take much more right now." With that she left.  
  
InuYasha inched closer to Kagome. He couldn't help but think that this was all his fault. "If I hadn't followed her on that camping trip, she would probably be dead right now. That doesn't help me at all. If I hadn't been so preoccupied by her declaration about wanting to be my girlfriend, then I could have saved her. That doesn't make sense, cause I was with her at that time. If her statement about Kikyo hadn't preoccupied me, then I could have saved her, not to mention the fact that I left her alone. How much of an idiot can I possibly be? Why can't I tell her how I really feel?" he thought.  
  
"Because you're afraid of what she'll say or do to you." Somehow Huca had heard his thoughts and knew that he was trying to blame himself for what had happened. "She loves you. Everyone can see it. I have a suspicion that you love her also."  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"You're not fooling anyone with that attitude, except yourself. I can see it in the way you touch her. You even give it away in the way you speak to her, even though you try your hardest to be rude and crude. You can't stand that you let her get so close to you. You swore up and down that you would never let someone get so close again and here it is happening again." Huca stopped as she heard a loud growl coming from him.  
  
"You think you know everything, don't you? For your information, I'm not in love with her."  
  
Huca was instantly in front of him, bending over Kagome. "Shut up!" She stuck her finger in his face. He growled and tried to nip at it, but she pulled it away in time. "You think your cool with this attitude of yours. Let me tell you something, girls don't like that. I don't know how she could have fallen in love with you, but she has, and there is nothing you can do that will change that.."  
  
"Besides killing her..."  
  
"That's enough! You would never hurt her and we both know it."  
  
InuYasha looked flustered as he stared at Huca in disbelief. What had gotten into her? As her words slowly sank in, he blushed and turned his attention away. Huca continued, intent on making him see what he was already feeling.  
  
"Look, this may be your opportunity to change your ways. For one thing, Masaru didn't finish his experiments, at least as far as I can tell. Give me another hour or so and I'll be able to tell you for sure. It also seems as if her transformation hasn't taken place yet. God help us when it does, however. More importantly, she may have lost her memory."  
  
"How can any of that be an opportunity for me? If she's lost her memory, then we'll go back to hating each other, which is perfectly fine with me."  
  
Huca sat back on her legs. "Its not fine with you. I could hear the hurt in your voice when you said that. Who knows what this transformation will do to her? You may end up hating it or loving it. We'll just have to wait and find out. The most important thing to worry about right now is whether she will recover from this without any adverse side effects."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" InuYasha was confused. To his knowledge her only injuries consisted of broken bones, amnesia, and maybe a concussion.  
  
"We have no idea what Masaru did to her. Let me rephrase that, I know what he did to her, to a certain degree."  
  
"Spit it out then!"  
  
"Geez, no wonder you're a demon!"  
  
"Grr, would you like me to throw you out now or after I kill you?"  
  
"Whatever! Anyway, lightning exited from his fingers and entered her stomach. There were two sacks of something in her stomach, and I witnessed one of them burst open. All I can tell you is that I felt demonic blood rush out of it. Who knows how this will affect her transformation, much less her future life."  
  
"What are you talking about? Stop confusing me."  
  
"What I'm trying to tell you is that I have no idea if that lightning hurt her in another way or not."  
  
"Ack, your making me mad. What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm not sure if it hurt her chances of becoming a mother or not. There, are you happy?" Huca spat out.  
  
InuYasha blushed a deep red and looked at the ceiling. "I just had to ask, didn't I," he thought. "Uh.. I think she'll be fine."  
  
"How do you know? The only way we'll find out is if she tries to have kids. Wait a minute! InuYasha are you planning on starting a family with her any time soon?"  
  
"Nani? You have got to be kidding. Such a thought never once entered my mind." He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her confidently. "I've only had one dream about it, that shouldn't count. Should it?" he thought.  
  
"Right!" Huca gave him the "I don't believe you" look. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway. I'm hungry; got anything to eat around here?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"She's been out for two weeks now. Are you guys sure she's ok?" Shippo was concerned for his adopted mother's state.  
  
"Well, if InuYasha would let us examine her, then we would be able to tell you."  
  
"Miroku, you don't want to examine her. You want to roam your hands all over her mostly naked body. You know as well as the rest of us that InuYasha won't stand for that." Sango gave the monk a fearsome look.  
  
"Uh.. Sango, where ever did you get that idea?" Miroku waved his hands in front of his face.  
  
"You really are as troublesome as everyone says." Ryoko gave Miroku a chilling stare.  
  
"I see, so you've never displayed these powers before now?" Kaede sat with Washu and Huca just outside Kaede's hut, a few feet from the others.  
  
"No. It was as if a trigger was pulled inside of me, then all of the sudden I was doing things that I had only read about in books, having out of body experiences, shooting lightning from my hands, setting up complex mazes in my mind, and all the while trying to help Kagome get her mind back under her control," Huca said.  
  
"Hum, very peculiar indeed. If I didn't know better, I'd say that you're a miko, but these powers may mean something else." Kaede glanced at Miroku, who was lying on the ground with swirly eyes. Kaede shook her head. "Sango, when Miroku wakes up, would you ask him to join in our conversation please."  
  
Sango looked over her shoulder at Kaede. "Sure thing!"  
  
"I've heard of a similar thing happening before," Washu said.  
  
"Then I presume you know why Kagome has the powers she does?" Kaede asked.  
  
"I only know she has powers because of what I witnessed. However that is not what I was talking about. In the case of this particular person, their powers only came to the forefront when the person whom they were reincarnated from was around. The only bad part was that once that person was no longer around, the powers were also gone."  
  
"So, you're saying?" Miroku sat down next to Huca.  
  
"I think what she's trying to say is that.. Lets just say that I am Miroku's or maybe even InuYasha's reincarnation. When we got into those battles, I could only display my power because you were near me. However, if you were to stay here and I was to go back to my time, then my powers may leave as well," Huca stated.  
  
"Not necessarily." All eyes turned to Washu. "Your powers may not disappear, they may simply hibernate till they are needed again. It may take something to make you extremely angry before you are able to use your powers again."  
  
Miroku scooted closer to Huca. "So you think you could be my reincarnation?"  
  
Huca eyed him for a moment. "It's entirely possible, but there still exists the possibility that I am InuYasha's reincarnation."  
  
Sango watched Miroku's hand reach for Huca's rear. Sango picked up a log and chucked it at Miroku. It hit Miroku on the head and knocked him forward. After a moment, Miroku sat up and turned his attention to Sango.  
  
"What was that for?" He gave Sango an innocent look.  
  
"You know darn good and well what that was for." Sango gave him a look that said that she wasn't stupid.  
  
"I don't think it should be taboo to grab one's own rear," Miroku mumbled under his breath. 


	18. Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these shows!!  
  
Love has No Boundaries  
  
Chapter 18: Secrets  
  
"Come on Kagome. Come back to me, please! I can't stand seeing you like this. I wish you would answer me; it would make things a lot better on me," InuYasha whispered.  
  
InuYasha had separated Kagome and himself from the rest of the group. She was completely naked save for the bandages that were wrapped around her torn and tattered body. He had moved her onto a futon type bed, which was made up of straw and covered with Kagome's sleeping bag for added comfort. Once he'd placed her there, he'd taken up position in front of the door of Kaede's hut and refused to let anyone enter, except for Kaede.  
  
His eyes never strayed from Kagome's body. He was bound and determined to be the first person she saw when she woke up. He hoped that it would serve to better her image of him, but that thought only made him sadder as he realized that she might not recognize him once she awoke. He wanted to cuddle up next to her and wrap his arms around her, but he was scared to move her frail body again. Besides, the last thing he wanted was an angry Kagome sitting him into oblivion when she came to.  
  
He sighed and settled against the door. His ears picked up the conversation that was going on just outside the door, but he ignored it in favor of his own thoughts. The kissing daydream from weeks before took hold of him and carried his mind off to other regions that he had never thought he could imagine. He closed his eyes and an image of Kagome filled his vision. She waved at him and put her hands on her very pregnant belly while two toddlers raced around her feet. He smiled as he watched them. He felt as if this scene was meant to happen and at that moment realized that he was never meant to be with Kikyo. He opened his eyes and gasped.  
  
"Kagome, I've been so stupid." He walked over to her and sat down on the side of the make shift bed. He gently brushed her bangs from her face and ran the back of his hand down the side of it. "I only wish you could forgive me."  
  
"I'm sorry, InuYasha." Kagome turned into his touch and raised a hand, putting it on his.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes. After a few minutes, her eyes adjusted and she looked into InuYasha's eyes. He took his hand from her grasp, but she caught it and brought it close to her mouth. She pressed her lips against the back of his hand, and then gently released it after a short while. InuYasha sat there in shock.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"Uh.... About two weeks."  
  
"Oh." She shifted her body into a more comfortable position and groaned from the pain that the simple movement had caused.  
  
InuYasha grabbed her and gently set her back onto the bed. "You should be more careful. You still have a few broken bones."  
  
Kagome looked at her body and was instantly embarrassed as she noticed that she was only wearing first aid wraps. She glanced back at InuYasha with crimson cheeks. "Uh.... Did you.... Uh.... See me.... Uh...?"  
  
InuYasha instantly adverted his eyes as he realized what she was asking. He got up and walked into the middle of the room. "I did see you, if that's what you're asking. I was helping Kaede. It needed to be done. Ack.... Just go ahead and sit me. I deserve it."  
  
"Did you have perverted thoughts about me?"  
  
"Nani? No...."  
  
"You're lying to me."  
  
He shot her a look. How could she know that? He looked at the ground once again as if he were blaming it for his predicament. "A few thoughts went through my mind. Ok? For goodness sakes, I'm not like Miroku. Now would you sit me and get it over with?"  
  
"I never said you were like Miroku. Did you like the thoughts?"  
  
"What is with the third degree? Aren't you going to punish me like you always do?"  
  
"I might if you don't stop yelling at me as if I can't hear a word your saying. Now come back over here and have a seat." She patted the spot that he had previously occupied.  
  
He eyed her for a moment before slowly making his way over to the bedside. He sat down so that he was facing her. "Why didn't you sit me?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Nani? You know why you should. I saw you naked and had stupid perverted thoughts about you. I even touched you. That usually gets Miroku knocked out by Sango."  
  
"You only touched me because it was necessary for you to do so. I don't take offense to that."  
  
"But what about the other things?"  
  
She smiled, which made him back away from her a few inches before she placed her hand on his knee. "Want to know why the other things don't bother me either?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Silly, of course you do. They don't bother me because when it happened you weren't thinking perverted things. Your mind started wandering after the fact. I don't like that you were thinking those sorts of things about me, but I can understand why you were. Simply put, you're a man."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"If you didn't have those types of thoughts, then I would think something was seriously wrong with you."  
  
"Oh. Uh.... Kagome, do you ever have those type of thoughts?"  
  
"Uh..... Just between the two of us, yeah sometimes." She blushed and looked away.  
  
"Whom do you think about? Miroku, Hojo, Kouga, or some other guy from your world?"  
  
"Not exactly, but I'd rather not get into that right now."  
  
"Why? Are you afraid of what I'll say?"  
  
"Exactly, I'm afraid that you'll think that I'm stupid for thinking those kind of thoughts." Tears rolled down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away.  
  
"Kagome, your awake!" Shippo bounced into the room and bounded onto the bed. InuYasha caught him by the tail in mid jump and gave him a harsh look.  
  
"Get out of here fox. She still needs to heal."  
  
Kagome was glad for the interruption. "InuYasha let him go. He won't hurt me and you know it."  
  
InuYasha gave her a fierce look and refused to let the kitsune down. He smiled as an evil thought entered his mind. He stood up and walked to the middle of the room. One way or the other he was going to make her sit him for letting his thoughts wander as much as they had. "If you want me to drop Shippo, you know what you have to do." He stood there with a confident look on his face.  
  
Kagome eyed him for a moment and instantly knew what he wanted. She smiled to herself. "I'll get him to drop Shippo without sitting him. Now how do I say this so that only he will understand?" she thought. She meditated on the issue for a few minutes, while InuYasha looked on in anticipation. She blushed and turned her attention to the ceiling. "It's you, it's always been you, and it's always wonderful. I absolutely love the way I presume it feels when we.... well you know."  
  
InuYasha dropped Shippo and stared at her in shock. It took him a moment to register what she'd just said. "Wait a minute. What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Shippo climbed onto Kagome's lap and curled up on her exposed stomach. She patted him and noticed that he had instantly fallen asleep. InuYasha walked over to the side of the bed and leaned over till his face was just above hers. "Kagome, what the hell were you talking about?"  
  
Kagome glanced at him and giggled as she saw the look on his face. He was blushing as if he knew what she had said, but yet he looked outraged. "Oh nothing."  
  
"Nothing? That definitely wasn't nothing!"  
  
At that moment, Sango walked into the hut. Kagome glanced at her friend and smiled. "InuYasha, we shall talk about this later," she whispered low enough that only he would hear her.  
  
"We sure will, and you won't leave any detail out," he whispered back as he walked away, arms crossed.  
  
"No problem," Kagome said to him, which made him stop in his tracks. He turned to her, but saw that Sango and her were now engrossed in a conversation about the battle. "Feh!" He sat down against the wall and tried not to look interested.  
  
The next morning, Kagome was the first to wake up. She glanced around the hut and noted that all of her companions were still asleep, but InuYasha was missing. Wincing, she readied herself for a rush of pain as she slowly sat up. She was surprised when she didn't feel pain, but shrugged it off as she stood up. Walking over to her book bag, she found her school uniform, which she put on over the bandages. She rummaged through the bag some more till she found her bathing supplies. With them in hand, she silently tiptoed over to the door and exited the hut. Walking outside, Kagome noticed InuYasha sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall on the right side of the door, seemingly asleep. She quickly and quietly snuck past him and walked into the woods.  
  
InuYasha shifted against the wall as Kagome's scent entered his nose. He opened his eyes, but hid them behind his bangs as he watched Kagome's retreating figure. "Where is she going? Wait, what is she doing out of bed?" he thought. He let her enter the woods before he ran after her.  
  
Kagome unwrapped the bandages from her body. She was expecting the worst, but to her amazement there didn't seem to be anything wrong with her. She decided to test her body and leaned back as far as she could. There was no pain. She then leaned forward, followed by a quick side to side movement. Nothing. Sighing, she sat down in the hot springs. "Was that fight just in my imagination? I know I was hurt a lot more than this. InuYasha said I had broken bones, but I don't feel pain. What is going on here?" she thought.  
  
InuYasha perched in a tree overlooking the hot springs. He had arrived just after Kagome had entered the water. He would have arrived sooner, but he didn't want to alert her to his presence. He settled back against the tree and watched her carefully.  
  
InuYasha's presence didn't go unnoticed, however. Kagome had felt him following her, but decided against stopping him. Now she could feel his presence in the trees just behind her. She smiled and lay back against the rocks. "If he wants to watch, then I'll let him watch all he wants. Wait a minute, what has gotten into me? Just yesterday I was embarrassed when I found out that he had seen me naked. Oh well, I'm not going to punish him for it, that's for sure," she thought.  
  
Half an hour later, with her bath finished she got out of the water and gave InuYasha quite an eyeful. He glanced over her body and almost fell out of the tree. How was it that she didn't look hurt? There were no indications that she had even been in a battle. The last time he had changed her bandages, she was still pretty beaten up, not to mention the fact that she still had broken bones the day before.  
  
Once dressed, Kagome smiled as she bent down to collect her things. "He is so embarrassed and confused. This is so much fun. Now to surprise him even more," she thought. She walked into the woods and right past the tree he was perched in.  
  
"Are you coming?" she asked.  
  
He stared at her retreating figure. "She didn't.... she couldn't. How on earth?" he thought as he jumped out of the tree and raced to her side. "Oi Kagome?"  
  
"Yes, sweetie?" She had said that to throw him off guard and it worked.  
  
He had stopped walking upon hearing those words. "Sweetie? What does she mean by that? I.... I actually like that word. Wonder if I can get her to say it again?" he thought. It took him a considerable amount of time to get himself under control, but when he did, he ran to Kagome and hopped in front of her. "Wait, what did you mean by that?"  
  
She stopped walking and smiled up at him. "Boy, you sure look embarrassed. It was a simple comment, InuYasha. Don't take it so personally."  
  
"Simple comment my ass, you said that on purpose. Why?" He pretended to loose his temper, just to see her reaction.  
  
Her smile faded quickly as she glanced into his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't say it to make you mad. I said it because.... Oh never mind."  
  
"Because?"  
  
She adverted her gaze from him and stared at the basket of bathing supplies. "You don't want to know."  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Ok, but remember, you asked." She took a deep breath and kept her gaze on the basket in front of her. "I said it because you are a sweet heart. You took care of me while I was injured. You always come to my rescue when I'm in trouble and you always try your best to save me from everything. I owe you my life, so you deserve my gratitude."  
  
He hid his smile as he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. He took off running deep within the woods while Kagome pounded on his back with her fists.  
  
"InuYasha put me down. Wait a minute! You think you're sneaky. You think you can pick me up, sling me over your shoulder, and run through the woods. Maybe, just maybe, I'll subdue you till you can't have kids. Well...."  
  
InuYasha stopped running and placed her on her feet. He had an evil smile on his face. "I told you, you need to punish me for thinking those perverted thoughts about you."  
  
She stared at him. "I already told you that I would do no such thing."  
  
"Feh! That reminds me. What on earth were you talking about when Shippo interrupted us yesterday? Remember you said that you would give me all the details." He crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Crap and I thought that he had forgotten about that. What am I going to do now?" she thought. She sat on the ground and set her bathing supplies to her left side. "Uh.... Well.... What were we talking about again?"  
  
"Don't play stupid with me. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Just to refresh your memory I'll enlighten you. You said something to the effect that's it's me, it's always been me, and it's always wonderful, whatever that means. Then you followed that by stating that you absolutely love the way it feels when you presume that we do whatever you thought that I would know about. So, what the hell was that supposed to mean?"  
  
"What were we talking about before I said that?" she asked sounding innocent.  
  
"Oh come on. You know what we were talking about." InuYasha growled and plopped down on the grass right in front of Kagome. He could tell that this was going to be a long conversation.  
  
"I know what we were talking about, however I don't think you do. If you would analyze what I said and what we were talking about before hand, you would find that they are related."  
  
"Nani? You're confusing me. Look, just tell me what you meant."  
  
She sighed. "We were talking about thinking perverted thoughts. You asked me if I ever think perverted thoughts and then requested to know who I think about." She lay down on the grass, crossed her arms under her head, and stared at the clouds. "If you would think about what I said afterward then it will all make sense. I think about you and I've always thought about you. I don't think about Miroku, Kouga, Hojo, or any other guy that you can imagine. I only think about you." 


End file.
